


Light and Shadow

by NaomiDiamond1



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Mystery, Psychology, Religion, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiDiamond1/pseuds/NaomiDiamond1
Summary: La ville de Castle Rock connue pour être un lieu obscur et déprimant est redevenue désormais un endroit sécurisant, où les habitants reprennent goût à la vie, car le taux d’accidents et de catastrophes ont commencé à diminuer. Le printemps 2020 approche, les fleurs commencent à fleurirent, tout est beaux, calme et paisible. Mais au fin fond de la ville dans un lieu isolé, ce trouve une prison vide, où se cache un jeune homme mystérieux enfermé depuis de longues années.
Relationships: Henry Deaver/The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner, The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner (Castle Rock)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,
> 
> Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite et qui reprend les différentes saisons de Castle Rock. Cette histoire sera axée sur une suite inventée après la saison 2.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire, car j'en écris pas souvent... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dont je me ferai un grand plaisir de lire.

La ville de Castle Rock connue pour être un lieu obscur et déprimant est redevenue désormais un endroit sécurisant, où les habitants reprennent goût à la vie, car le taux d’accidents et de catastrophes ont commencé à diminuer.

Le printemps 2020 approche, les fleurs commencent à fleurirent, tout est beaux, calme et paisible. Mais au fin fond de la ville dans un lieu isolé, ce trouve une prison vide, où se cache un jeune homme mystérieux enfermé depuis de longues années. Ce jeune homme enfermé était autrefois la cause de ces catastrophes et incidents dans la ville de Castle Rock. Un jeune avocat nommé Henry Deaver a fini par comprendre que ce jeune homme était le diable et qu’il fallait l’enfermer pour la sécurité de la ville. La question posée et de savoir s’il avait raison d’enfermer ce jeune homme dans cette cage ? Enfermé pendant de si longues années dans une cage étroite par rapport à sa taille, dans l’obscurité, le froid, ainsi que la solitude qui affaiblissait le jeune homme. L’avocat qui l’a enfermé venait normalement régulièrement lui donner à manger, mais ces temps-ci il venait de moins en moins était-il peut être malade, ou avait-il mis fin à ces jours par culpabilisation de l’avoir enfermé ? Nous ne le savons pas, mais le jeune homme attendait qu’il vienne avec impatience pour qu’il lui donne à manger, car il mourrait de faim et n’avait pas mangé depuis de nombreuses semaines. La nuit arriva, le jeune homme avait froid et se sentait seul.

Le jeune homme avait le pressentiment qu’un jour quelqu’un allait le libérer de cette prison. En effet, cette jeune inconnue habitant dans la ville de Castle rock se prénomme Keira Wiliams et est secrétaire médicale. De nature sérieuse, ambitieuse travaillant dans un centre médical, Keira a une sœur aînée de 32 ans qui s’appelle Zoé qui est maçonne. Elle est tout l’opposé de sa sœur cadette qui est plus réservée, douce et gentille. Zoé est très sûre d’elle, autoritaire, prend des décisions, commande un peu trop sa petite sœur, et à un style assez masculin par rapport à Keira qui aime la mode. Les deux sœurs ne vivent pas ensemble, car elles ne s’entendent pas beaucoup, mais s’aiment malgré leurs disputes. Zoé veille toujours sur sa petite sœur cadette qui est très sensible. Ce jour là elle a reçu un appel qui lui annonça que le centre médical où travaille Keira va déménager et va désormais remplacer la prison isolée où le jeune homme est enfermé. Cette prison vide depuis un moment va être détruite, cette annonce a déplu beaucoup d’employés du centre médical, car il y a eu divers accidents dans cette prison avec les détenus qui y étaient présents. Zoé surprise par cette nouvelle devait se rendre dans quelques jours avec sa petite sœur à la prison isolée pour procéder aux démarches afin de construire le nouveau centre médical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keira et Zoé se rendre à la prison de Shawshank, lors de leur visite Keira n'aimait pas le lieu qui s'avèrait trop obscure à son goût, mais la jeune femme va découvrir quelque chose d'autre de plus intriguant...

Le jour J arriva, Zoé et Keira étaient en route vers la prison isolée. Dans la voiture, Keira était un peu triste de changer de lieu de travail car elle aimait bien son endroit et n’appréciait guère le changement, mais pensa que ce nouveau lieu pourra peut-être être bien malgré les mauvaises rumeurs. Les deux sœurs arrivèrent.

Il commençait à faire chaud, Zoé transpirait, essoufflée elle dit:

\- Quelle longue route, nous voilà enfin arrivées. Mon Dieu ! C’est vraiment déprimant ici tu ne trouves pas ? 

Le lieu été assez obscure, les arbres étaient presque sans feuilles, le bâtiment était vieux, sale et obscur. Keira n’aimait pas cet endroit et avait une étrange sensation qu’il y avait quelque chose à l’intérieur mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s’agissait.

Elle tourna sa tête en direction de sa grande sœur en mentant et dit:

\- J’ai vu pire tu sais, ça sera mon nouveau lieu de travail, il faut que je m’y fasse ! Sa grande sœur la regarda d’un air moqueur.

 _-_ Je sais que tu vas craquer au bout de quelques jours seulement ! hahaha 

Zoé savait que sa petite sœur ne supporte pas le changement et est très sensible. Elle aimait la taquiner, Keira n’aimait pas les plaisanteries de Zoé. Les autres travailleurs étaient déjà autour du bâtiment et commencèrent à réfléchir comment ils allaient procéder aux changements pour construire le nouveau centre médical. Zoé retrouva vite ses collègues et discutaient avec eux, Keira était toute seule dans son coin, car c’était seulement, les maçons qui étaient venus et quelques architectes. Keira était seulement venue pour ce faire une idée de son nouveau lieu de travail, malgré sa sensibilité Keira est une personne très curieuse, elle inspectait tous les recoins de la veille prison et fini par entendre des petits bruits de cognement qu’aucun travailleurs n’entendu.

La jeune femme surprise avait un peu peur, mais curieuse d’esprit elle s’approcha davantage de ses petits bruits qui devenait de plus en plus intenses. En effet, c’était le jeune homme qui avait entendu les bruits des autres individus en haut depuis le sous-sol, où il demeure enfermé. Etant très occupés les travailleurs ont laissé le sous-sol qu’ils devaient normalement aller voir pour effectuer les prochaines démarches. Ils avaient laissé la porte qui mène au sous-sol ouverte, Keira s’en ai aperçue et entendu que les bruits venaient de là. C’était très obscur et cela la faisait peur mais déterminée à savoir de quoi il s’agissait, elle entra dans la pièce et finit par découvrir qu’il y avait une sorte échelle qui la conduisait vers les bruits de cognements qu’elle entendait de plus en plus. Il faisait noir, alors elle utilisa sa lampe de poche de son portable et descendit lentement. Elle tremblait et se demandait si elle n’aurait pas plutôt dû rester en haut avec les autres qui ne faisaient même pas cas de sa présence.

Une fois arrivée au sous-sol, Keira tremblait comme une feuille, ses mains étaient moites, elle inspectait le lieu grâce à sa lampe de poche de son portable autour d’elle. Le jeune homme entendit qu’une personne arrivait et sentit une odeur qui était différente de celle de l’avocat qui vienait lui donner normalement à manger. Cette nouvelle odeur étrangère lui plaisait bien et semblait selon lui ressembler à celui d’une femme. Keira arrivée au sous-sol, sentit comme une présence mais ce dit qu’il serait impossible qu’il ait une personne encore vivante ici après toutes ces années passées. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas, il faisait trop sombre, elle n’entendit plus les  
bruits d’avant, mais le souffle d’une personne.

Elle sursauta et cria :

\- Qui est là !

En regardant vers la droite elle finit par diriger la lumière de sa lampe de poche au milieu face à elle. Au début, elle vu des grilles cela ressemblait à une sorte de cage, mais elle ne comprenait pas, ensuite, en continuant à cet instant elle vu un jeune homme amaigri, effrayant avec de grands yeux cernés qui avait mis sa tête entre les grilles de la cage comme un chien errant qui attendait qu’on le sorte de là. La jeune femme tétanisée sursauta et tomba par terre, cria mais aucuns travailleurs, ainsi que sa grande sœur l’avaient entendu. Effrayée et perturbée, elle essayait de reprendre son portable où il y avait la lampe de poche et de voir ce mystérieux inconnu. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle essayait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais avec difficulté car son regard était si intense et perçant sans la présence d’émotions. Il avait des grands yeux vairons, mais ils étaient tellement cernés et un peu rouges. Keira le regarda de haute en bas et voyait qu’il était tellement dans un sale état et paraissait malade. Elle se demanda combien de temps il a pu rester en captivité dans cette cage.

Reprenant le courage elle lui parla avec une voix tremblante :

\- Bonjour…quu.ui êtes…vou..vous ? 

Le jeune homme la regarda avec ses grands yeux sans émotions et voyait que la jeune femme avait peur par le ton de sa voix et par ses gestes. Il ne répondit pas, Keira continua à enchaîner d’autres questions, car lorsqu’elle est stressée elle devient volubile. Lorsqu’elle parlait ses belles lèvres bougeaient tellement vite et cela fascinait le jeune homme qui les regardait bouger tout en l’écoutant tranquillement. Keira avait l’impression qu’il était muet, car il ne disait rien et ne faisait que de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _-_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

L’homme mystérieux fini par lui dire d’une voix calme dont la tonalité était faible comme s’il était fatigué.

 _-_ Depuis de nombreuses années…

La jeune femme n’insista pas à lui poser plus de questions, il semblait désorienté et ne parlait pas beaucoup. En le regardant de près, Keira avait un pincement au cœur de voir un jeune de presque son âge enfermé comme un animal dans cette cage. Elle se demandait comment l’être humain pouvait-il être si cruel, mais connaissait-elle vraiment la cause de son enferment ? Du côté du jeune homme, il était content que quelqu’un vienne le libérer, mais il avait des doutes sur cette jeune inconnue car elle semblait si fragile et naïve. Le jeune homme n’essayait pas trop d’y penser à cela et la supplia de le libérer. Le voyant comme une victime et ne savant pas qui il était réellement, elle hésitait et pensa aux conséquences qui pourront mettre en jeux sa vie professionnelle et sociale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira découvre le jeune prisonnier enfermé dans cette cage depuis de nombreuse années, mais elle se retrouve face à un dilemme qui risquera de nuire à sa vie professionnelle et sociale.

C’est ainsi qu’elle prit cette décision et lui disa :

 _-_ Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas m’imaginer trouver quelqu’un dans ce lieu isolé depuis des années, je vais essayer de te sortir de là, mais aujourd’hui cela serait impossible, car les autres en haut ne doivent pas te voir sinon… Je risque d’avoir des ennuis. 

La jeune femme lui dit cela d’un air anxieux, le mystérieux inconnu compris et la regarda avec insistance comme s’il voulait qu’elle reste plus longtemps. Keira aperçu son regard maintenant différent, elle avait encore un peu peur de ses yeux mystérieux, mais pensait aussi voir de la tristesse. Elle se précipita pour remonter en haut, car sa sœur ou un des travailleurs finira par la chercher.

Une fois arrivée en haut, sa grande sœur se dirigea vers elle. 

\- Mais où était-tu passée enfin?! Je t’ai cherché partout ! Dit-elle.

Keira l’a regarda en essayant de ne pas lui dire la rencontre qu’elle a eu avec ce mystérieux jeune homme.

\- Oh désolé, je ne savais pas cette prison est tellement grande tu sais… Dit Keira d’un air cachotier.

Il était temps de partir de la prison, les travailleurs allaient procéder aux constructions la semaine prochaine et ils n’avaient pas eu le temps d’aller voir le sous-sol. Etant bientôt le week-end Keira était un peu stressée et pensait comment elle allait sortir le jeune prisonnier de cette endroit avant que les travailleurs ne le trouve et qu’il ait des problèmes. La jeune femme voulait désespérément l’aider et pensa à toutes les démarches possibles pendant tout le trajet dans la voiture sous le regard de sa grande sœur au volant qui se doutait que sa sœur cadette soit si silencieuse et pensive. La nuit arriva, Keira était toute agitée de garder se lourd secret, car elle ne cache rien à sa sœur qui est comme sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme n’a pas beaucoup d’amies, elle se sent souvent seule c’est pour ça qu’elle se confie à sa grande sœur qui malgré les disputes l’adore. Ces parents sont morts lorsqu’elle avait 8 ans, alors sa grande sœur Zoé et là pour veiller sur elle. Etant une très belle femme intelligente, pleine de qualités et célibataire, Keira restait souvent incomprise par ses collègues qui ne reconnaissaient pas ses valeurs. Etant allongée dans son lit elle repensa au jeune homme mystérieux qu’elle avait rencontré et le trouva étrange et un peu effrayant mais aussi attirant. Ce mélange de sentiments pour lui la donnait l’envie de l’aider, mais avait-elle prise la bonne décision de vouloir le libérer ?

Le week-end arriva, la jeune femme était un peu indécise, car elle pensait aux conséquences qui pourront la nuire dans sa vie. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et lui avait promis de le libérer. Elle monta dans sa voiture d’un air confiant et se dirigea vers la prison. Une fois arrivée, elle prit un sac avec de la nourriture, ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau pour le jeune homme. Elle se rendit au sous-sol elle avait peur de ne plus le retrouver. Quant à lui de son côté, il pensa qu’elle n’allait peut-être plus revenir. En la voyant venir avec un petit sac, le jeune homme n’en revenait pas et essayait de cacher sa joie. Keira avança vers lui. 

\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? 

Elle lui parlait comme si elle s’adressa à un enfant et il en avait l’air d’en être un, car il paraissait tellement innocent et perdu, dans le corps d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années. Mais était-il réellement innocent ?

Il hocha la tête comme un petit gamin. Assis dans cette petite cage, elle lui tendit une bouteille d’eau pour qu’il se désaltère. Il prit la bouteille d’eau avec ses grandes mains et buvait doucement comme s’il avait peur. Keira le regarda avec fascination et ne pouvait plus quitter ses yeux sur lui. Il avait très soif et finassa la bouteille d’eau entièrement. Keira lui donna un sandwich, il l’a regardé d’un air étrange en apercevant le sandwich.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que c’était et hésitait à le manger. Keira ne comprenait pas et le trouvait un peu bizarre. 

\- Tu n’aimes pas les sandwiches ? demanda-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda encore avec le même regard vide sans émotions. Keira ne voulut pas trop le brusquer et le forcer et voyait que le temps passait vite et qu’il fallait le faire sortir de là. Elle avait réussi à prendre une scie électrique pour ouvrir la cage métallique. Elle dit au jeune homme de reculer pour pas qu’il se blesse et qu’elle essaie d’ouvrir la cage. Avec un peu de difficulté, elle réussit à ouvrir la cage qui était bien fermée. Le jeune homme maintenant libre était un peu content mais avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le bloqua à sortir de la cage qui était maintenant ouverte. Keira le regarda et pensa qu’il avait peut-être un peu peur, mais elle aussi avait peur qu’il lui fasse du mal, car elle ne le connaissait pas et le trouvait très étrange. Il finit par s’avancer et sortit de la cage. Etant face à face avec Keira, elle pouvait maintenant bien le voir, il était très grand proche des 2 mètres, Keira paraissait toute petite du haut de son 1m70. Il avait une petite bosse sur l’épaule qui pouvait être dû aux faites qu’il soit resté si longtemps dans de mauvaises postures. En le voyant, il faisait un peu peur, mais il paraissait si innocent par ses gestes et désorienté à la fois. Le jeune garçon de son côté resta immobile et fixa Keira en essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait. Ils se fixèrent pendent presque 5 minutes et cela pouvait encore continuer, car le jeune homme peut rester longtemps à regarder un inconnu sans la moindre expression sur son visage pendant un long moment, mais Keira arrêta ceci car elle devait se dépêcher et l’emmener chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La jeune femme prend la décision d'emmener le mystérieux inconnu chez elle, mais a-t-elle fait le bon choix ?

Montant dans la voiture, elle dit au jeune homme de mettre sa ceinture. Tout cela était encore un peu nouveau pour le jeune prisonnier qui ne comprenait pas, elle finit par lui mettre la ceinture comme un enfant. En l’a lui mettant, il sursauta un peu, car il avait peur qu’on le touche et savait aussi quelles conséquences cela pourrai engendrer, alors il essaya de reculer pour ne pas avoir de contact physique avec Keira. La jeune femme croyait qu’il avait peur d’elle. Elle voulait à tout prix le rassurer, car le jeune homme paraissait très désorienté. Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, le jeune prisonnier pensait à se venger de l’avocat Henri Deaver qui l’avait enfermé dans cette cage, mais il avait aussi d’autres mauvaises intentions pour la ville de Castle rock. Toutefois, étant avec sa nouvelle sauveuse, il se devait d’être patient et calme, car cette dernière ne devait pas connaître son identité, sinon elle finira par être du côté de l’avocat.

Les deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent au domicile de Keira. La jeune femme vivait seule dans une grande belle maison que sa grande sœur et elle avaient héritées de leurs parents décédés. Le jeune homme sembla perdu et regardait la maison étrangement.

\- On est arrivés, voici ma maison allez viens entre je te prie.

Keira resta courtoise et gentille pour ne pas le gêner. Il l’a regarda toujours avec le même regard inexpressif et entra dans la maison. L’intérieur de la maison était magnifique c’était spacieux et propre. Il regardait partout de tous les côtés comme un gamin perdu, ou un animal qui entre dans un nouvel environnement. Keira lui demanda de s’asseoir et lui servit encore un verre d’eau car il commençait à faire chaud. Il s’assit lentement, tous ses gestes étaient lents comme s’il venait de se réveiller. Keira pris de l’eau et un jus de fruit et rejoint le jeune homme immobile sur le fauteuil. La jeune femme voulait qu’il parle un peu plus, car elle voulait comprendre pourquoi on l’avait enfermé pendant de si longues années dans cette cage, ainsi que pleins d’autres questions. Mais elle avait peur de le brusquer et le voyait encore trop sensible. Le jeune homme regarde maintenant la jeune femme avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux et voulu lui dire toute la vérité, car il se sentait mal pour elle. Elle ne savait pas que la ville risquerait encore de retombée dans le chaos, maintenant depuis sa sortie. Il s’en voulait et pensait qu’elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas le retrouver car, il ne veut pas lui faire du mal et commence à éprouver des sentiments pour elle qui est si douce et gentille.

Il était difficile d’entretenir une conversation avec le mystérieux prisonnier qui parlait très peu. Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme commençait à avoir mal au niveau du bas ventre mais essayait de cacher sa douleur devant la jeune femme. Keira aperçu quand même qu’il la cachait quelques choses. Elle vu que le jeune prisonnier toucha un peu son bas ventre comme si quelque chose le démangeait et lui demanda ce qui l’avait. Il refusa de lui dire et regarda le sol fixement. Keira se rapprocha un peu de lui ce qui l’effraya et il finit par reculer brusquement. Il trouvait la jeune femme sympathique, mais un peu trop tactile à son goût, car il reste réticent au contact physique et à peur de lui faire du mal. Keira lui demande si on lui avait fait du mal lorsqu’il était enfermé dans la cage. Il répondit non, mais savait qu’on fond de lui que cette blessure venait de quelqu’un qu’il aimait et qui l’avait élevé.

\- Ecoute, il faut que tu me laisse voir de quoi il s’agit, si c’est une blessure elle peut être infectée, sinon je saurais obliger de t’amener à l’hôpital. dit-elle.

En entendant de l’amener à l’hôpital, il commença à paniquer, car quelqu’un peu le reconnaître et cela risque de nuire à ses futurs plans. Alors il se laissa faire, mais avait un peu peur qu’il ait le même accident qu’avec l’ancien gardien de prison Dennis Zalewski qui est mort, car il était en contact avec le jeune homme. Keira demanda au jeune prisonnier de soulevé un peu son sweatshirt gris tachés par la saleté. Il était mal à l’aise et regarda la jeune femme s’avancer près de lui pour examiner sa plaie. Keira pouvait voir que sa blessure n’était pas infectée, mais appliqua quand même un médicament pour désinfecter sa plaie, pendant qu’elle lui mettait le médicament sur sa blessure, il eut comme des frissons et il voulut qu’elle retire sa main par peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais le jeune prisonnier n’arrivait pas et la regarda encore intensément. C’était comme s’il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Ses yeux étudiaient son beau visage en forme de cœur descendant jusqu’à ses petites lèvres pulpeuses. Etant concentrée à nettoyer sa plaie elle ne vit pas son regard. Keira portait un top noir en col V, étant un peu penchée afin de bien voir sa plaie laissa l’opportunité au jeune homme d’avoir une belle vue de sa poitrine.

Cette sensation d’être touché par la jeune femme commença à l’agiter, et l’exciter, il voulait qu’elle arrête, mais son corps réclama qu’elle continue. Le jeune homme n’avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis un si long moment, il n’avait pas aussi vu de femme aussi charmante et attirante que Keira et continua à contempler ses beaux seins parfaitement sculptés. Ayant une peau assez pâle, il commença à avoir un peu de rougeur sur ses joues, il se mordait les lèvres, car cette sensation était devenue trop forte pour lui. Keira le regardait mais cette fois ci elle crut qu’il avait mal, car elle le voyait un peu agité, mais la pauvre femme ne se rendait pas compte que le jeune prisonnier commençait à perdre le contrôle suite à ce contact physique. Elle finit par lui demander s’il avait mal, il lui répondit non. Continuant toujours avec ses mains douces à appliquer le médicament sur sa plaie, le jeune homme commença à être de plus en plus exciter et sa respiration commença à s’accélérer. Il l’a remarqué que son corps ne le suivait plus et avait peur que la jeune femme s’en aperçoive. Il finit par arrêter la main de Keira pour qu'elle arrête d'appliquer le médicament sur lui. Il en pouvait plus et sentait qu’il commençait à craquer. La jeune femme était surprise par son geste, car il n’est pas trop tactile. Elle l’écouta et s’arrêta, pendant que lui essayait de cacher son érection et avait honte au fond de lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis l'arrivée du jeune prisonnier, Keira est perturbée dans son quotidien et trouve que ce nouvel inconnu est étrange et indiscernable ce qui inquiète la jeune femme.

La fin de la journée arriva, la jeune Keira était perdue dans ses pensées, depuis l’arrivée du prisonnier qu’elle avait libéré. La jeune femme se demandait quelles était les raisons de son enferment dans cette prison. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix de le faire sortir de cette cage et avait aussi peur de sa présence, car elle ne le connaissait pas et il pouvait à tout moment lui faire du mal. Etant un peu paniquée, Keira essaya de garder son contrôle et prépara le dîner, car elle pensait que le jeune homme mystérieux devait sans doute avoir un peu faim.

Pendant qu’elle prépara le dîner, le jeune homme était sous la douche lui aussi de son côté était pensif, étant maintenant libéré, il cherche à tout prix à retrouver l’avocat Henri Deaver qui l’a enfermé et repensa à un évènement inconnu de son passé qui l’avait perturbé. Le jeune homme s’inquiétait pour sa libératrice qu’il voyait si fragile et douce à ses yeux. Le dîner était enfin prêt servit sur la table, la jeune femme avait réussi malgré la tension nerveuse à préparer un bon rôti de bœuf accompagné de pommes de terre et d’une bonne salade. Le jeune homme sortant de la salle de bain portait le même training et sweatshirt, mais lavé par Keira qui l’avait mis dans la machine à laver pendant qu’il était sous la douche. Le jeune prisonnier sortant de la salle de bain avait la même expression, un visage inexpressif, mais était chamboulé par ses pensées dans sa tête. Il voyait Keira qui cherchait les couverts pour les mettre sur la table et vu le rôti de bœuf bien chaud servit sur la table. Il regarda étrangement le plat se demandant qu’est-ce que c’était, car il ne reconnaissait plus les différentes nourritures et avait pour habitude de manger que du pain, lorsqu’il était enfermé dans la cage. Il resta immobile comme une statue tout en regardant étrangement ce bon rôti. La jeune femme l’aperçu et le trouva de plus en plus étrange et avait du mal à le discerner, mais essayait de le mettre à l’aise et lui demanda de s’asseoir.

Une fois assis et assise face à face, les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent encore tous les deux dans le silence. Les grands yeux du jeune homme inexpressifs, mais perçant effrayait un peu Keira, mais elle y voyait aussi de la détresse. Le rôti qu’elle avait si bien préparé paraissait étrange aux yeux du jeune prisonnier, il regarda fixement son assiette. Keira ne comprenait pas, car il avait eu ce même regard lorsqu’elle lui avait donné le sandwich qu’il n’avait pas mangé.

\- Tu n’aimes pas le bœuf ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air interrogateur.

Le jeune homme la regarda encore avec ses yeux vides et vu qu’à côté d’elle il y avait une baguette de pain. Ses yeux maintenant fixèrent la baguette de pain et la jeune femme s’en est aperçue. Elle vu dans ses grands yeux qu’il avait une forte envie de manger cette baguette de pain à la place du bœuf rôti qu’elle avait si bien préparé. Elle finit par couper une tranche.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu préfères plus le pain que le rôti de bœuf que j’ai préparé ! Tiens prend en une tranche. 

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme lui tendre la tranche de pain qu’il attendait avait impatience.

 _-_ Je vous remercie… Dit-il d’une voix calme presque inaudible.

 _-_ Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, ou m’appeler Keira, mon prénom est Keira. Dit-elle gentiment.

\- Ke..Keira... Dit-il si doucement comme si il était essoufflé.

Il mangea la tranche de pain tellement vite, comme un affamé, car il n’avait pas mangé depuis de nombreux jours. Keira le regardait manger et le voyait comme un enfant, mais dans le corps d’un jeune adulte. Cette mixture, la plaisait bien, malgré qu’il soit très amaigri elle le trouvait plutôt bel homme, mais son côté mystérieux l’intriguait énormément.

Une fois fini de manger, la jeune femme voulait faire parler un peu plus le jeune homme mystérieux et connaître son passé et pourquoi il a été enfermé ainsi dans cette cage. Mais cela était dur, car le jeune homme refusait de parler et d’en dire davantage par peur que cette dernière découvre sa véritable identité. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient assis sur le fauteuil. Le jeune prisonnier était assis immobile et regardait souvent autour de lui tel une bête apeurée. La jeune Keira voulait faire connaissance et connaître son véritable prénom.

\- Dis-moi quelle est ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda et ne disait rien. Elle pensa surement qu’il ne devait pas avoir de prénom, mais trouva cela très étrange. Il ne dit toujours rien. Keira essayait de trouver quelque chose d’intéressant à la télé pour briser le silence. Pendant qu’elle faisait du zapping, le jeune homme voyait défiler les images qui l’intriguaient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeune prisonnier à nouveau libérer explore son nouvel environnement qui est la maison de Keira qui l'intrigue énormément. Le jeune homme essaie de cacher son identité, mais il y a quelque chose qui le tourmente depuis de nombreuses années.

La nuit tomba, la jeune femme était un peu fatiguée et pensait aussi que le jeune homme devait l’être aussi, car par son visage on pouvait voir ses yeux très cernés par la fatigue, mais le jeune homme resta immobile et n’avait pas sommeil et continuait de regarder la télé pendant que Keira était partie se changer. Regardant les images défilées, le jeune homme fini par porter son attention sur les objets qui était dans la pièce. Le salon était assez spacieux, il regarda les beaux tableaux accrochés sur le mur, les merveilleux vases accompagnés par de belles fleurs, ainsi que des portraits de famille, où l’on voit les parents de Keira avec elle est sa grande sœur Zoé. Il était intrigué par tous ce qui étaient autour de lui, il vu qu’il y avait un second étage et pris les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au second étage qui paraissait encore plus grand que le premier, il prit le long couloir qui le menait à plusieurs portes et il finit par s’y perdre et voulait retourner au salon là où il était pour pas causer d’accidents. Mais il entendit des petits bruits de frottement de vêtement qui étaient ceux de Keira qui était en train de changer de vêtements. La porte de sa chambre était un peu entre ouverte sans qu’elle ne le sache.

Ces petits bruits de frottement de vêtement attiraient le jeune homme vers la porte entrouverte, où se trouvait Keira en train de se déshabillée. Une fois arrivé devant la porte entrouverte, le jeune prisonnier vu la jeune femme presque dévêtue en train d’enfiler son pyjama. Le jeune homme regarda le beau corps de la jeune femme mettre son pyjama. C’était comme s’il voyait pour la premier fois le corps d’une femme, il contemplait les belles jambes de Keira, ses cuisses en remontant vers sa poitrine bien dessinée. Il resta immobile et regarda Keira admirant son beau corps avec innocence. Quand soudainement, il eut un bruit de craquement au sol et fit sursauter Keira qui se retourna brusquement en voyant le jeune homme qui la regardait depuis un petit moment.

Le jeune homme démasqué par Keira était mal à l’aise.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ! S’exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme toute gênée et rougissante referma à toute allure la porte. Le jeune homme était aussi très gêné de son côté d’être surpris par Keira et se culpabilisait de ne pas être resté au salon. Etant anxieux et pensif, Il a maintenant peur que cette dernière se doute de lui et qu’elle finisse par découvrir son vrai visage. Keira se rhabilla vite et ouvra à nouveau la porte en voyant le jeune homme étant encore là comme un enfant qui avait commis une grave bêtise, elle vit dans ses yeux de la culpabilité. Keira ne se fâcha pas et pensa qu’il voulait sans doute quelque chose et la cherchait, mais elle restait quand même sur ses gardes. 

Le jeune homme était mal à l’aise et essaya de s’excuser, afin de regagner la confiance de Keira.

\- Je suis désolé… Je m’étais perdu… Et je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans la chambre... Dit-il comme un petit garçon.

Keira accepta ses excuses et lui montra la chambre d’amis où il ira dormir. La chambre était petite mais très belle, il y avait un grand lit qui paraissait confortable, mais le jeune homme n’avait pas l’envie de dormir et avait peur de rester seul comme lorsqu’il était enfermé dans la cage pendant de longues années. Il avait envie que Keira reste à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il n’osait pas lui dire. Le jeune prisonnier essayait de dormir mais avec difficulté. Il refit encore ce même rêve, où il se trouve sur une falaise proche d’un lac. Il était enchaîné et entouré par des pasteurs qui lui lisaient des passages de la Bible, ainsi que des villageois qui l’insultèrent et lui lancèrent des cailloux, de la nourriture et des objets. A un instant, il eut comme une sorte de tremblement de terre et un étrange bruit surgit. Le jeune homme sursauta et se réveilla tout en sueur, ce n’était en effet pas la première fois qu’il fit cet étrange rêve. Il ressaya de s’endormir à nouveau et perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait le beau corps de la jeune femme et commença à éprouver des sentiments pour elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain matin, Keira reçois un appel de sa grande soeur Zoé pour avoir de ses nouvelles, car elle trouvait le comportement de sa petite soeur étrange depuis la visite de la prison. Le jeune prisonnier de son côté se prépare à se venger, mais la présence de Keira semble chambouler ses plans.

Le lendemain matin, la grande sœur de Keira téléphona à sa petite sœur pour avoir de ses nouvelles, car elle trouvait que sa sœurette avait un comportement étrange, lors de leur visite à la prison.

\- Coucou sœurette comment ça va ? Je t’appelle pour savoir si tu allais bien, après notre visite de la prison tu avais l’air ailleurs. Est-ce que les choses vont bien de ton côté ? Dit sa grande sœur d’un ton inquiet.

\- Je vais bien Zoé, j’étais un peu fatiguée et le changement maintenant de lieu de mon travail me stressait un peu mais je ne voulais pas te le dire ne t’inquiète pas les choses vont bien de mon côté… Disa-t-elle en essayant de cacher la vérité.

Mais cela ne rassurait pas trop Zoé, car elle continuait à avoir le pressentiment qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez sa sœur.

\- Ok, si tu le dis, mais il ne faut pas que tu t’inquiètes trop les choses vont bien se passées, écoute je voulais passée te rendre visite ce soir si tu n’es pas trop occupée... dit sa grande sœur.

\- Oh, non ! Je…je ne pense pas être libre ce soir désolé, j’ai… j’ai plein de trucs à faire et je suis très fatiguée… 

\- Ok, mais relax, nous allons procéder aux travaux que à partir de la semaine prochaine, alors repose toi un peu non ? Dit sa grande sœur essayant de la rassurer.

Pendant que Keira parlait au téléphone le jeune homme était debout face à elle entrain de la regarder d’un air interrogateur cette fois-ci se demandant avec qui la jeune femme pouvait bien parler.

 _-_ Allô ? Keira ? Dit Zoe n’entendant plus la voix de sa sœur qui fixa le jeune homme débout immobile.

 _-_ O..ouii, désolé, je ne t’avais pas entendu j’attends souvent mal avec mon téléphone. Keira essayait de trouver des excuses banales, mais sa voix la trahissait.

\- Ok, bon je vais te laisser te reposer, un jour je passerai te voir passe une bonne journée sœurette bisous. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Une fois la conversation terminée Keira repris son souffle et voyant le jeune homme debout immobile elle lui demanda s’il allait bien.

\- Bonjour, comment ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune prisonnier savait qu’au fond de lui il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, il mentit et répondit oui. La jeune femme prépara le déjeuner et servit des tranches de pain avec du beurre et de la confiture. Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le silence, mais cela commença à être ennuyant et inquiétant pour Keira qui voulait qu’il parle un peu plus.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça dû être difficile pour toi d’être resté dans cette cage pendant un long moment, mais si tu as des choses à me dire ne te gène surtout pas, je suis là pour t’aider. 

Le jeune homme vu de la sincérité dans les yeux de Keira et commença à se sentir un peu plus à l’aise avec elle. Dans toute son existence, il n’a jamais eu l’opportunité d’être aimé, ou de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes qui soient aussi gentilles et compatissantes comme Keira. Mais le jeune homme avait une certaine haine et envie de se venger de la souffrance qui le ronge depuis un fort long moment.

Le début d’après-midi arriva et Keira devait allez faire des courses pour le soir, mais aussi acheter des nouveaux vêtements pour le jeune homme. La jeune femme avait l’impression de s’occuper d’un enfant, mais avec un corps de jeune homme. Il était difficile de trouver des habits pour le jeune prisonnier, car il était tellement grand que sa taille d’habit était presque introuvable. Pendant que Keira était partie dans le magasin, le jeune homme était tout seul dans cette grande maison luxueuse. Il cherchait des plans afin de retrouver Henri Deaver. La porte d’entrée n’était pas correctement fermée par Keira qui s’était oubliée avec tout ce stress, ce qui permit au jeune homme de sortir de la maison. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme était aveuglé par la luminosité du soleil, il voyait que la ville avait bien changée et que les personnes paraissaient plus heureuses qu’auparavant sans sa présence. Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire, il y avait quelques personnes dans la rue qui le regardait étrangement et se demandait s’il n’était pas mentalement atteint par son attitude assez étrange, personne ne semblait le reconnaître. Un instant après un groupe d’adolescents se dirigea vers le jeune homme qu’ils avaient repérer de loin.

Voyant le jeune homme désorienté et étrange regardant partout autour de lui ils voulurent l’embêter, mais ils ne savaient pas à qui il avait à faire. Le groupe d’adolescent se moquèrent du jeune prisonnier.

\- Eh Jack, regarde-moi ça ! Un alien sur terre, ahaha . Dit un avec une casquette.

\- Ouais, on dirait que E.T a perdu son chemin ! Allons l’aider les gars ahaha ! 

Le jeune homme vu le groupe d’adolescent s’avancer vers lui, il sentit que ces derniers voulaient l’embêter comme les prisonniers de la prison qui se moquèrent de lui auparavant. Etant une nouvelle fois libérer le jeune homme faisait semblant de ne pas les voir, mais avaient une forte envie de les exterminés.

\- Heu…Salut tu t’es égaré E.T ? Tu ne retrouves pas ton chemin? Dit l’un des adolescents d’un ton insultant et moqueur.

Le jeune homme faisait semblant d’ignorer le jeune ado pour pas attirer d’ennuis.

\- Eh regarde-moi quand je te parle ok ! 

Mais le jeune homme ne le regardait pas et continuait à l’ignorer. Un des ados se mis en colère et voulu cogner le jeune homme mais à cette instant un berger allemand passa avec son maître. Le jeune homme réussit à contrôler l’esprit du berger allemand pour qu’il attaque l’adolescent. Soudainement le berger allemand bondit et mordu sauvagement le bras de l’adolescent qui voulait le frapper. Les personnes autour d’eux crièrent et étaient effrayées, le maître n’avait même pas eu le temps de rattraper la laisse du chien et ne comprenait pas comment son chien de nature docile puisse agir ainsi. Le groupe d’adolescents s’enfuient laissant le jeune adolescent par terre avec le bras en sang et une grosse morsure atteignant presque l’os. Le jeune homme se culpabilisait de ce qu’il avait fait, il finit par vite rentrer à la maison avant que Keira ne revienne et ne le retrouve pas. Une vieille dame regarda de loin le jeune homme rentrer à toute allure en direction de la maison de Keira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour à la maison de Keira, le jeune prisonnier n'a pas réussi à s'évader afin de retrouvé Henri Deaver. Il continue à cacher son identité et il se retrouve face à un grand problème avec Keira, car il ne peut pas manipuler son esprit pour avancer dans ses futurs plans et il commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Depuis sa sortie, le jeune homme a commis quelques accidents que certaines personnes ne vont pas cautionner...

De retour à la maison, la jeune femme s’était aperçue qu’elle n’avait pas fermé la porte à clé. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses habitudes et était inquiète qu’il arrive quelques choses au jeune homme. Elle le retrouvât et avait enfin réussi à trouver des habits pour lui. Voyant le jeune prisonnier un peu essoufflé et transpirant elle se demanda s’il était malade et voulu prendre sa température, mais il continuait toujours à cacher la vérité et lui dit que ça allait. Keira lui demanda d’essayer les tenus qu’elle avait achetés pour voir si ça lui allait. Le jeune homme se changea et porta une belle chemise avec un pantalon en jeans. Il ne savait pas se mettre en valeur et il omit d’arranger le col de sa chemise.

Keira voyant le moindre détaille vu que le col de la chemise n’était pas bien arrangé. Elle s’approcha vers lui pour l’arranger ce qui l’effraya et il recula doucement.

\- N’est pas peur, tu n’as pas bien mis le col de ta chemise, laisse-moi t’aider. Dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Cela qui finit par rassurer le jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Keira dut se lever sur la pointe des pieds, car il était tellement grand et elle avait l’impression d’habiller un grand enfant. Le jeune homme eu encore des frissons et sentit son parfum qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. De son côté Keira avait l’impression d’effrayer souvent le jeune homme lorsqu’elle essaya d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Elle pensa que s’était dû au manque d’interactions sociales.

A la tombée de la nuit, le jeune homme regarda les tableaux où l’on voyait Keira toute petite et sa famille. Il essaya de penser à son enfance, la jeune Keira l’aperçu en train de regarder les tableaux. Elle s’approcha de lui et dit que c’étaient une veille photo d’elle avec ses parents qui sont mort lors d’un accident de voiture, et que c’est sa grande sœur avec qui il l’avait entendu parler au téléphone. Voyant le jeune homme très intrigué par le portrait de famille, Keira eu l’idée de lui montrer des albums de photos d’elle et de sa famille qui étaient dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes adultes montèrent à l’étage qui les menèrent à la chambre de Keira. Entrant dans sa grande chambre, le jeune homme regarda partout autour de lui, chaque recoin il semblait encore perdu.

\- Voici ma chambre, je suis désolé je n’avais pas eu le temps de te la montrer, met-toi à l’aise tu peux t’asseoir sur le lit, le temps que je retrouve les albums photos. 

Le jeune homme s’assit avec lenteur et hésitation comme un garçon qui entre pour la première fois dans la chambre d’une fille. La jeune femme sortit un petit album photos, et montra les photos de sa famille au jeune homme. En regardant les images, Keira regardait souvent le jeune prisonnier sans qui le sache, car il était tellement concentré sur les photos. Elle regarda son visage un peu mystérieux, mais ces traits l’attiraient. Il n’y avait plus d’autres photos à regarder de l’album, alors Keira le refermât quand soudainement une photo est tombée vers le pied du jeune homme. Le jeune prisonnier se pencha pour la prendre et Keira aussi, tous les deux prirent la photo dans leurs mains et se regardèrent étant un peu gênés. Etant mal à l’aise le jeune homme retira sa main et laissa Keira reprendre la photo. La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme sans qu’il eût le temps cette fois-ci de reculer et elle toucha sa main remontant jusqu’à ses poignets. Le jeune homme voulu retirer sa main, mais, Keira la tenait si bien et avait un peu sa poitrine qui touchait son avant-bras.

Le jeune homme était crispé et avait l’impression que Keira lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Le jeune prisonnier est doté d’un pouvoir à contrôler les esprits des personnes, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l’impression d’être manipuler par keira et il avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. La jeune femme avait l’envie d’aller plus loin avec lui et le lui faisait comprendre par ses rapprochements et ses gestes ce qui faisait un peu peur au jeune homme.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as une famille, un père, une mère, des frères ou sœurs ? 

Demanda-t-elle, car selon elle ce jeune homme devait sans doute avoir des proches. Cette fois-ci le prisonnier se sentait piégé et devait essayer de parler un peu plus de sa situation, car son silence augmentait davantage des doutes, ainsi que la curiosité de Keira. Il fut obligé de mentir, afin de cacher son identité, par peur que Keira change de côté. Il essaya de contrôler l’esprit de la jeune femme pour pas qu’elle découvre qui il est vraiment en la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais il n’y ai pas parvenu.

Il répondit en mentant : 

\- J’ai perdu ma mère à ma naissance et mon père était déjà décédé pendant un moment, je n’ai ni frères et sœurs…Un groupe de personnes m’ont kidnappé à un très jeune âge et j’ai passé presque toute mon existence de vie dans cette cage… Disait-t-il en cachant la vérité.

La jeune femme avait pitié pour lui et vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle pensa à toutes ces années de souffrance à ne pas pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles expériences et d’être isolé du monde. Keira voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu’elle est là pour l’aider à se reconstruire après tant d’années de souffrance. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment si prendre avec Keira, il la voyait d’un côté très fragile et innocente par rapport à sa grande force et qu’il pouvait la tuer à tout instant, puis il a un autre côté très puissant qu’il redoutait d’elle et qu’il le faisait perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Il a essayé depuis sa sortie à plusieurs reprises de contrôler l’esprit de la jeune femme pour pouvoir avancer dans ses plans, mais l’esprit de Keira est difficile à contrôler.

La jeune femme avait de la compassion pour le mystérieux prisonnier et avait envie de le connaître d’avantage et d’aller plus loin avec lui. Elle finit par se pencher vers lui pour essayer de l’embrasser, voyant les lèvres de Keira se rapprocher des siennes, il pouvait sentir son parfum et son souffle tout chaud se rapprocher de lui. Cette sensation lui faisait oublier presque toutes ses souffrances d’autrefois. Les deux jeunes adultes s’embrassèrent, le jeune prisonnier était un peu maladroit et hésitant, en l’embrassant Keira pouvait voir qu’il était tendu. Keira l’embrassait langoureusement, puis elle commença à l’embrasser dans le cou ce qui faisait un peu sursauter le jeune homme tout tendu.

Il faisait nuit et tout était calme et paisible, lorsque la grande sœur de Keira de son côté reçu un coup de fil d’un de ses collègues qui lui annonça qu’ils ont refait un tour dans la prison ce soir, où ils avaient retrouvé une cage au sous-sol de la prison qui avait été ouverte par une scie métallique. Zoé était surprise et ne comprenait pas que les autres travailleurs puissent oublier de visiter cette partie de la prison et d’omettre de fermer les portes, ce qui n’est pas normale. Elle trouvait aussi étrange le comportement de ses collègues lors de la visite de la prison qui avaient l’air tous ailleurs.

L’annonce que la prison obscure allait bientôt être remplacée par un nouveau centre médical a inquiété et déçu certaines personnes. Dans un hôpital proche de la prison, une jeune infirmière se dirigeait en direction de la chambre d’un des patients.

Ce patient avait été retrouvé inconscient dans un grave état près du lac de Castle Rock. Il ouvrit le journal et vu la nouvelle que la prison de Castle rock sera remplacée par un nouveau centre médical. Il laissa glisser le journal par terre et resta figé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyant l'annonce dans le journal, l'avocat Henry Deaver devait trouver un plan, afin de retrouver le jeune prisonnier qu'il avait gardé en captivité. Du côté de la grande soeur de Keira, elle veut trouvé l'intrus qui s'est incrusté dans la prison, mais elle s'inquiète aussi pour sa petite soeur. Keira est tombée sous le charme du jeune prisonnier et va passer la nuit avec, mais quelque chose va l'alarmer des futurs danger à venir...

Assis immobile sur son lit d’hôpital, l’avocat n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il essaya de comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à retrouver à nouveau le jeune prisonnier. L’avocat ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu’on l’avait retrouvé près du lac de Castle Rock. Il y a tout de même une chose qui se souvenait, c’était qu’il était allé près du lac lorsqu'il gardait en captivité le prisonnier et il entendit une voix survenue de nul part. Etant pensif et anxieux, l’avocat avait peur que le jeune prisonnier provoque des catastrophes à nouveau dans la ville et tuent des innocentes personnes. L’avocat allait sortir que à partir du lendemain, il devait vite trouver une solution afin de sauver la ville, mais se demanda comment il allait procéder afin de retrouver le prisonnier.

De l’autre côté de la ville, la grande sœur de Keira n’était pas tranquille et se demanda quel intrus était entré ouvrir la cage à l’aide de la scie électrique et comment aucun travailleur a pu empêcher de laisser entrer cette personne. Elle s’inquiétait aussi pour Keira qui lui arrive quelque chose. Zoé devait se rendre le lendemain matin à la prison de la ville suite à ce problème et démarrer plus tôt les futures constructions. Après cela, elle aimerait aller faire un tour pour rendre visite à sa petite sœur.

Il était presque minuit, l’appartement de Keira était silencieux et paisible, les deux jeunes adultes étaient assis sur le lit blottis l’un contre l’autre. La jeune femme disait au prisonnier tout en l’embrassant de se détendre, car il était tout crispé. En continuant de l’embrasser, sa main descendit vers son membre et le caressait doucement. Cela excitait le jeune homme et lui procurait du plaisir. Etant encore un peu crispé, il se culpabilisait et retira doucement la main de Keira qui l’embrassait au cou. Elle le regarda et ne comprenait toujours pas son geste de refus.

\- Je ne mérite pas ton aide…Je suis une mauvaise personne, tu n’aurais jamais dû me libérer de cette cage… Dit-il en se culpabilisant.

 _-_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Les personnes qui t’ont enfermé n’ont pas d’état d’âme et seront punies pour ce qu’elles t’ont fait. Ne t’en veux surtout pas quoi que tu aies fait, tu ne méritais pas d’être enfermé pendant un si long moment ainsi. Dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer.

Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas à qu’elle espèce d’individu elle avait à faire. Elle le voyait en tant que victime qui souffrait et pour qui elle avait de la compassion. La jeune femme repris là où elle s’était arrêtée et continua de l’embrasser, mais le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir et ce qu’il devait faire. Keira s’en rendit compte et devait penser qu’il avait s’en doute jamais eu l’opportunité de coucher avec une femme. La jeune femme lui demanda de s’allonger sur le lit, ce qui faisait peur au jeune homme car les choses devenaient sérieuses. Il finit par s’allonger étant très tendu, la jeune femme monta sur lui. Etant sur lui, Keira bougeait son bassin en douceur et cela excitait le jeune homme qui commença à devenir dur. A peine quelques minutes, elle pouvait sentir son érection grandir sous elle et cela excitait la jeune femme. Sa respiration commençait à s’accélérer, il se mordait les lèvres et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Cette sensation qu’il n’avait pas eu pendant un si long moment le faisait tellement du bien, c’était comme si toutes ses années d’isolation n’avaient pas eu lieu, cela lui fit presque craquer et jouir dans son calçon. Le voyant déjà presque à bout, la jeune femme essayant comme elle le pouvait d’aller le plus doucement possible. Elle commença a retiré son top lentement et dévoila son soutien push-up qui mettait bien en valoir sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux et pouvait maintenant bien les voir et il avait envie de les touchés. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge qui dévoilait sa belle poitrine ronde.

Le jeune homme était comme un petit garçon qui voyait pour la première fois les seins d’une femme, ils les fixèrent et les contemplaient tel un tableau dans une galerie d’art. Keira pris ses deux grandes mains et les placèrent sur ses seins tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches sur lui. Cela l’existait tellement et avait l’impression que Keira contrôlait son corps. Un instant après, Keira demanda au jeune homme d’enlever son T-shirt qu’il enleva lentement et timidement. Elle pouvait voir son torse amaigri mais avec un peu de muscles et lui retira son pantalon doucement dévoilant son érection. Le jeune homme était tout nu, ainsi que la jeune femme. Il était très tendu et regarda son érection, il ne s’était jamais vu autant exciter ainsi. Keira le rassura et se remettait sur lui pris son pénis avec douceur et le masturbait. Voyant que le jeune homme était déjà très excité elle ne continua pas ce qu’elle faisait. Alors elle prit son membre et l’amena vers l’entrée de son vagin. Le jeune homme la regardait faire et sa respiration continua à s’accélérer et avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer après. Une fois que son pénis pénétra le vagin de Keira, il crut qu’il allait tout lâcher, car elle était tellement étroite pour lui ce qui n’arrangeait pas la situation et l’excitait davantage.

Un instant après, la jeune femme commença à avoir une étrange sensation et sa vision commençait à devenir trouble. La température de son corps était élevée et elle commença à avoir le vertige. Elle entendit des voix de certaines personnes.

_"Tuez-le ! "_

_"SATAN ! "_

_"Qui êtes-vous ? "_

_"Qu’as-tu fait mon enfant…"_

_"Tu as perdu la raison ! "_

_"Donne-moi ton âme..."_

_" A la vue de tous, même le diable se comporte comme un ange"_

_"le diable me suit de jour et de nuit car il a peur d’être seul…"_

Toutes ses voix retentissaient dans sa tête et elle était excitée en même temps, Keira n’avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. La jeune femme commença à se sentir de plus en plus étrange, quant au jeune prisonnier il avait l’impression de perdre toutes ses forces et commençait à s’affaiblir. Il se sentait serré dans l’étroitesse du vagin de Keira et il allait bientôt commencer à éjaculer. Il poussa des petits gémissements et son souffle s’accélérait de plus en plus. Keira était toute chamboulée par les voix et excitée à la fois. Ses mouvements étaient devenus intenses et profonds. Elle commença à accélérer le rythme ce qui faisait perdre le contrôle au jeune homme. Un instant après le jeune prisonnier fermant fort les yeux et mordant ses lèvres finit par jouir en Keira, car il n’arrivait plus à se retenir. Essoufflée et assise sur lui sentant son membre dure dans son vagin, la jeune femme tomba sur le côté du lit comme si elle avait reçu un choc. Le jeune homme inquiet regarda la jeune femme inconsciente allongée sur le lit. Il avait peur qu’elle soit morte et se culpabilisait. Il voyait que la jeune femme était entrée dans un sommeil profond et ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Il était rassuré qu’elle ne soit pas morte, mais le jeune prisonnier ne comprenait toujours pas comment Keira puisse résister à ses pouvoirs. Ayant le corps tout en sueur et voyant son membre tout humide par l’excitation, le prisonnier se leva et pris la couverture pour couvrir le corps nu de la jeune femme afin qu’elle n’attrape pas froid. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche.

Pendant qu’il prenait sa douche, la jeune femme endormie, fit un rêve où elle se retrouvait dans une forêt obscure. Elle entendit un bruit étrange et vu des villageois avec des habits d’une certaine époque et des armes se dirigeant dans une direction. Elle essaya de les suivre mais elle perdu le groupe qui avait disparu d’un coup. Elle se retrouva perdue proche d’une falaise qui était similaire à celle proche du lac de la ville. Il faisait sombre et elle vu une lumière de loin au bout de la falaise et elle décida de s’en approcher. Etant arrivée, il n’y avait plus aucun bruit autour d’elle, mais à un instant après elle ne vu plus la lumière et elle entendu une voix sortie de nulle part presque inaudible lui parler.

_\- Ma chère enfant…_ entendu-t-elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et avait le souffle coupé

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ Dit-elle.

_\- Notre terre est à feu et à sang…_

Keira ne comprenait pas et regarda partout autour d’elle et vu soudainement une sorte de trou se former dans le ciel, ainsi qu’une lumière qui s’intensifiait. La jeune femme était maintenant aveuglée par les rayons de cette lumière.

\- Partout où il passera, il rependra le mal…

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas de quoi il s’agissait.

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ?_ dit-elle.

_\- Il en veut toujours plus et il a besoin de se nourrir…Alors il s’évade et vous trouve…_

La jeune femme commença à paniquer et voyait que la lumière perdait de son intensité.

_\- Il vous suit de jour et de nuit car il a peur d’être seul…_

_\- Il prend l’apparence qu’il le désire pour prendre votre âme…_

_\- Ma chère enfant ne faîtes pas cette erreur de croire en lui…_

_-Vous seule pouvez l’arrêter…_

_\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ?_ Dit la jeune femme tremblante comme une feuille.

Un instant après, il commença à faire sombre, la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna à toute allure et vu une personne vêtue d’une cape noire qui s’avança vers elle. La jeune femme avait peur, car cette personne se rapprochait de plus en plus d’elle et semblait menaçante. Elle entendit le même bruit qu’elle entendu au début lorsqu’elle avait vu les villageois. Quand soudainement, la terre commença à trembler, la personne s’avançait de plus en plus vers Keira et dit d’une voix étrange.

_\- Ne l’écoutez pas…Il vous trompe…_

_\- Vous devez partir au plus vite !_

Keira perdait l’équilibre suite au tremblement de terre et en reculant de la mystérieuse personne, elle était proche du vide de la falaise.

_\- Quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce qu’est tout ceci ?!_

_\- Partez ! Sauvez-vous ! N’ayez pas peur je serai là pour vous aider..._

En disant cela, le tremblement de terre s’intensifiait et la jeune femme allait presque tomber de la falaise.

 _\- Sautez..._ Dit la mystérieuse personne.

Keira voyait le vide derrière elle et tremblait, elle avait envie de partir de là.

 _\- Non ! Laissez-moi partir je vous en prie ! »_ Dit-elle en paniquant.

_-N’ayez pas peur sautez !_

_\- Non !_

Un instant après la voix de la personne changea et devenait très grave et obscure.

_\- J’ai besoin de vous..._

_\- SAUTEZ !_

En disant cela fort il eut comme une sorte de souffle violent qui fit tomber la jeune femme de la falaise, elle tomba et criait aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait et atterrissait dans une sorte de tourbillon dans le lac.

Quand soudainement, il eut un corbeau noir qui heurta la vitre de sa chambre. Elle se réveilla en sursaut toute transpirante de son lit. Elle vu le jeune homme debout en face d’elle qui la regardait depuis un moment avant son réveil. Keira toute étourdie le regarda et un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir fait cet étrange rêve, Keira commence à avoir beaucoup de doutes sur le jeune prisonnier. La ville de Castle Rock retombe à nouveau dans le néant et Henri Deaver est prêt à tout pour sauver la ville. Du côté du mystérieux jeune homme, il est inquiet et sait que la jeune femme qu'il pense être la perle rare ait des doutes sur lui.

Etant allongée dans son lit toute en sueur, Keira voyait le jeune homme debout en face d’elle immobile qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme lui souriait timidement, Keira toute étourdie et ne se souvenant presque plus de ce qu’elle avait fait hier soir, se voyait toute nue sous sa couverture, alors elle commença à paniquer. Elle regrettait d’être allée aussi loin hier. Ayant les yeux très cernés, elle regarda l’heure, il était presque dix heures du matin, elle enfila vite son haut, sous le regard du jeune homme qui resta toujours là immobile, mais il voyait que la jeune femme n’allait pas bien. En remettant son haut à toute allure, la jeune femme anxieuse demanda au jeune homme s’il allait bien et qu’elle allait revenir. Elle se dirigea à toute allure dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Etant sous la douche la jeune femme repensa à ce rêve étrange, où elle se retrouvait sur la colline proche du lac de Castle Rock. Elle commença à réfléchir et à comprendre ce que cette voix essayait de lui dire en la prévenant d’un futur danger. La jeune femme repensa à la nuit avec le jeune homme qu’elle avait apprécié, car elle n’avait jamais eu autant de plaisir et que ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de sexe.

Toutefois, elle regrettait d’être allée si vite avec le jeune prisonnier qu’elle connaissait si peu et qu’elle commença à s’en méfier. Sortant de la salle de bain, la jeune femme toujours pensive avait oublier de proposer le petit déjeuner au jeune homme. Se dirigeant vers son salon avec une mauvaise mine, elle entendit des bruits qui étaient ceux de la télévision. C’était le jeune prisonnier qui était assis tout immobile en train de regarder la télévision. La jeune femme le regarda et tout d’un coup, il y avait les infos qui disait qu’il avait eu un crash d’hélicoptère hier dans la ville et qu’il avait eu quelques personnes mortes lors du crash et quelques blessés. Surprise par les nouvelles, Keira trouvait que le jeune prisonnier paraissait un peu plus à l’aise qu’avant. Elle lui disait qu’elle était désolée d’avoir oublié de lui proposer le petit déjeuner et s’il avait envie de manger quelque chose. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme qui avait une mauvaise mine avec les yeux un peu cernées et mal coiffée.

Il lui répondit :

\- Non…Je te remercie, mais…Je n’ai pas faim… 

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas le manque d’appétit répétitif du jeune homme si amaigri et elle lui dit :

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais quand même manger quelques choses ce n’est pas bon pour toi tu sais. 

Le jeune homme continua à lui dire qu’il n’avait pas faim et ne voulait pas fatiguer la jeune femme. Elle finit par lui dire qu’il pouvait se servir à manger dans le frigo au cas où il aurait faim plus tard. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas que le mystérieux prisonnier ne pouvait rien manger pendant des jours. Keira était mal à l’aise suite à la nuit passée avec le jeune homme et elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, car tout ceci était un accident. Elle dit au jeune homme toute gênante :

\- Ecoute, concernant hier soir...Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis un peu oubliée… On n’aurait pas dû aller aussi loin…Je souhaite seulement t’aider à te reconstruire après toutes ces années de souffrances. 

Le jeune homme regardait Keira toujours avec la même expression, mais en forçant un peu les sourcils cette fois-ci, il ne comprenait pas et ne voyait pas de problème à cela. Il n’avait jamais eu autant de plaisir cette nuit-là depuis presque toute son existence et voulait continuer encore à avoir des moments intimes avec la jeune femme qu’il aimait si bien. Il fit semblant en disant qu’il comprenait cela. Mais il voyait que Keira lui cachait quelque chose.

De l’autre côté de la ville, l’hôpital était rempli de patients suite aux récents accidents depuis la sortie du jeune prisonnier. Henri Deaver était prêt à sortir de l’hôpital, avant de partir il vu les nouvelles qui annonçaient diverses catastrophes et de nombreuses personnes mortes. Il comprit qu’il devait faire vite et retrouver le jeune prisonnier, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il vu un jeune adolescent avec une grande morsure sur le bras atteignant presque l’os qui criait et pleurait tellement fort. Il y avait sa mère qui essayait de l’aider à se calmer, mais l’ado souffrait terriblement. L’avocat regarda les médecins prendre en charge l’ado souffrant et poser quelques questions à sa mère.

\- AAAAH ! AÏÏÏÏË ! PUTAIN J’AI TROP MAL ! 

\- Calmez-vous jeune garçon ça va allez. 

\- Bonjour Madame que lui est-il arrivé ? Dit l’un des médecins. La mère de l’ado toute paniquée de voir son fils souffrir dit :

\- Je...Je ne sais pas, il était avec sa bande de copains et ils ont essayé d’embêter un jeune homme étrange. Vous...Vous savez les jeunes... Et il m’a dit qu’un berger Allemand a bondit sur lui et l’a mordu le bras ! S’il vous plait faîtes quelque chose docteur ! Je vous en prie ! Dit la maman de l’ado toute en pleure.

L’avocat entendit la conversation et savait que c’était le jeune prisonnier qui avait commis cet accident, il se dirigea à toute allure pour demander d’autres renseignements à la mère de l’ado mais l’hôpital était tellement plein de patients et ils étaient déjà partis.

En sortant de l’hôpital, Henry Deaver avait le vertige et son oreille recommença à siffler. C’était le même bruit qu’il avait entendu auparavant. L’avocat savait qu’il devait faire vite, il décida de se rendre à la prison de la ville où se trouvait Zoé avec son équipe en train de procéder aux travaux.

Pendant ce temps-là, les travailleurs continuèrent les travaux, mais il y avait le problème de l’intrus qui s’était introduit au sous-sol de la prison. Personnes ne savait de qui il s’agissait. La grande sœur de Keira qui est la cheffe d’équipe inspectait le sous-sol de la prison avec la cage ouverte. Elle se demandait s’il y avait eu une personne vivante dans cette cage pendant toutes ces années. Zoé essayait de repenser à la visite de la prison avec sa petite sœur et se rappela qu’elle était qu’avec son équipe, mais que Keira avait disparu pendant un instant. Serait-ce Keira l’intrus ? Se demanda Zoé, sa petite sœur ne pourrai pas faire cela. Voyant Keira très étrange depuis la visite de la prison, Zoé avait des doutes et pensait qu’il pourrait peut-être bien s’agir de sa petite sœur qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à aller rendre visite.

Il était presque midi et l’équipe de zoé continuèrent à procéder aux travaux, mais avait cette fois-ci bloquer l’accès d’entrée à la prison. Pendant ce temps, Keira continua à penser à ce rêve étrange. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et se demanda comment allait-t-elle continuer à cacher la vérité à sa sœur. Sachant qu’elle allait bientôt reprendre le travail, elle savait que les choses se compliqueraient.

L’heure du repas arriva et Keira voulait aller faire des courses, mais elle n’y voyait presque pas l’intérêt d’y aller, car le jeune prisonnier ne mangeait presque rien ce qu’elle trouvait étrange. Elle décida de sortir quand même prendre l’air avec tout ce stress. La jeune femme voulait sortir avec le jeune prisonnier pour qu’il découvre un peu la ville, mais c’était trop dangereux selon elle, car elle avait peur de se faire surprendre par des connaissances. La jeune femme savait qu’elle n’allait pas continuer à le cacher à la maison et qu’il faudrait lui trouver des activités pour l’aider à l’intégrer dans la société.

La jeune femme croyait bien faire mais ne savait pas que le jeune homme connaissait autant bien la ville de Castle Rock qu’elle-même. La jeune femme dit au jeune prisonnier :

\- Ecoute, je vais aller faire quelques courses, je serai là dans quelques minutes, s’il te plait essaie de ne rien toucher, si quelqu’un appelle tu ne réponds pas, car personnes ne doit savoir que tu es là ok ?. 

Pendant que Keira lui dit cela, le jeune prisonnier regardait par la fenêtre la ruelle et les gens qui marchaient. C’était comme s’il n’écoutait pas Keira. Keira le trouvait de plus en plus étrange et hésitait à laisser à nouveau son appartement avec cet étrange inconnu à l’intérieur. Mais la jeune femme finit par sortir faire les courses pour seulement quelques minutes. En sortant de chez elle, elle vu une veille femme se dirigé vers elle avec un regard glacial. Keira avait déjà croisé cette vielle femme qu’elle trouvait un peu dérangée. La vielle dame se dirigea à toute allure vers Keira et lui pris le bras brusquement.

\- Il est là !! Dit la vielle femme.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je vous prie de me lâchez le bras Madame ! 

La vielle dame continua à tenir fort le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Il est ici…Je le sais ! 

\- Il a pris mon mari ! 

\- Il prend l’apparence qu’il le désire pour prendre votre âme ! 

\- L’entendez-vous ?

Les paroles de la vielle femme était presque les mêmes que la voix dans le rêve de Keira.

La jeune femme retira sans bras que tenait si fort la vielle dame avec son regard perçant et s’en alla. Sur sa route Keira était toute paniquée et marchait à toute allure, elle avait l’impression qu’il y avait quelques choses qui clochait. Keira sentait comme une sorte de menace qui la suivait. Elle repensa à la voix qui lui disait de faire attention et maintenant il y a la vielle dame. De quoi pouvait-il bien s’agir ?

Depuis que la jeune femme a délivré le jeune prisonnier, elle a perdu le contrôle d’elle-même et ne se retrouve plus. Serait-ce le jeune prisonnier dont il faut se méfier ? Keira se posait des questions et traversait la route sans avoir vu qu’une voiture passait et se fit klaxonner par un automobiliste énervé.

\- HEY ! Regarde un peu où tu vas connasse !

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux paroles du conducteur et continuait son chemin. En étant proche du centre commercial, la jeune femme commençait à avoir le vertige et son oreille commençait à siffler. C’était le même bruit qu’elle avait entendu dans son rêve. Le bruit était de plus en plus intense comme s’il provenait de la forêt. Keira décida de se rendre dans la forêt, où le bruit s’intensifiait de plus en plus. En entrant, Keira se revoyait dans son rêve, où elle vu un groupe de personnes courir à toute allure dans une direction. La jeune femme se rapprochait de la falaise et eu un flash-back de son rêve, où elle revu la personne vêtue d’une cape noire. Elle essaya de s’approcher du bout de la falaise et vu soudainement un tourbillon noir qui lui fit sursautée et elle recula à toute allure. Elle revit à nouveau le lac et ne vit rien. Tout cela inquiétait la jeune femme, elle regarda sa montre et décida de rentrer, car la jeune femme commençait à se douter du prisonnier et qu’il pouvait faire n’importe quoi dans son appartement.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune prisonnier savait que la jeune femme commençait à avoir des doutes sur lui. Tous ces pouvoirs avaient aucun effet sur elle. Depuis toute son existence, Il n’avait jamais rencontré se problème. Cela l’inquiétait car il avait besoin qu’on croie en lui pour qu’il puisse avancer dans ses plans. Il sentait aussi une menace proche qui est Henry Deaver. L’avocat est actuellement dans la ville prêt à chambouler ses futurs plans pour de bon. Le jeune prisonnier se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme et inspectait la pièce pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il regarda encore quelques albums photos, avec les membres de la famille de Keira. Il regarda ses affaires de travail, ces documents personnels et ses vêtements. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le style vestimentaire de la jeune femme et il y avait l’odeur de Keira qui l’intriguait. Il prit l’une de ses chemises et commença à la renifler en douceur. Il continua avec d’autres vêtements, ainsi que des sous-vêtements en laissant du désordre derrière lui. En faisant ces découvertes dans la chambre de Keira, le jeune prisonnier pouvait voir que la jeune femme était une bonne personne, si innocente et fragile, mais aussi puissante. Cela l’attirait, et il éprouvait quelques sentiments pour la jeune femme. Le jeune prisonnier ressentait le besoin d’être accompagné dans ces futurs plans.

Un instant après Keira était de retour à la maison, ne voyant pas le jeune homme, elle commença à paniquer. Le jeune homme qui s’était oublié, entendu Keira rentrer et commença à vite tout ranger. La jeune femme le chercha et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont la porte était entrouverte alors qu’elle l’avait fermée avant de partir et vu que le jeune prisonnier était là debout immobile. Keira voyait ses albums photos sur son lit que le prisonnier n’avait pas eu le temps de vite ranger. Elle le regarda d’un air interrogateur et dit :

\- Salut..Mais…Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? 

Le jeune homme était tout gêné et dit :

\- Bonjour, je..Je suis désolé...Je voulais juste revoir les photos des albums que tu m’avais montré… 

\- Ok, mais je t’avais dit de ne rien toucher non » Lui dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin.

\- Je…Je suis désolé… Dit-il comme un petit enfant qui avait commis une grave bêtise.

La jeune femme commençait à se méfier du jeune prisonnier qui devenait un peu trop curieux. Elle accepta à nouveau ses excuses, mais trouvait que cela devenait un peu trop.

Il était presque 1h de l’après-midi, Henry Deaver était en route vers la prison de la ville, lorsqu’un corbeau noir heurta le pare prise de sa voiture qui lui fit presque un accident. L’avocat reçu un choc qu’une personne avait aussi ressenti à quelques kilomètres de là. Il s’avait que c’était le jeune prisonnier qui avait à nouveau commis cet accident. L’avocat essaya de se reprendre en main et reprit quand même sa route vers la prison.

Depuis la sortie du jeune prisonnier la ville de Castle Rock replongea à nouveau dans le néant, avec une liste de catastrophes qui se succédèrent les unes après les autres et de nombreux décès. L’appartement de Keira était silencieux, le jeune prisonnier retourna dans la chambre d’amis où il se culpabilisait de ce qu’il avait fait et sentait que la jeune femme commençait à perdre sa confiance en lui. Du côté de Keira, elle avait peur qu’il ait touché à ses affaires personnelles. C’est ainsi qu’elle commença à regarder partout dans sa chambre et elle vu soudainement que la porte de son armoire était un peu entrouverte. La jeune femme ne se rappela pas de l’avoir fermé et elle était inquiète qu’il ait touché à ses affaires intimes. Tout cela commença à devenir inquiétant pour la jeune femme et elle commença à regretter d’être allée aussi loin en ramener cet inconnu chez elle. Keira essaya de se calmer et se trouvait un peu trop stressée ces derniers temps. Elle se demandait qu’il voulût sans doute apprendre à la connaître davantage en regardant les albums photos et qu’il n’a peut-être pas touché à ses affaires personnelles.

Pendant que la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées, une personne sonna à la porte.

La personne haussa la voix et dit :

\- Keira c’est moi Zoé ! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La grande soeur de Keira est inquiète pour sa sœurette et est venue la rendre visite. Rien ne va plus chez Keira qui continue à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et hésite à dire la vérité à Zoé. La jeune femme croit bien faire en voulant aider le jeune homme, mais risque de mettre en péril sa vie privée. Depuis sa délivrance, le jeune prisonnier veut rester aux cotés de Keira et est prêt à renoncer à son devoir, mais il se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Du côté de l'avocat, il continue ses recherches et retrouvera une ancienne connaissance...

La grande sœur de Keira continua de sonner et attendait avec impatience que Keira lui ouvre la porte. Pendant ce temps-là, Keira était toute paniquée et alla vite dans la chambre d’amis où se trouvait le jeune prisonnier. En entrant à toute allure dans la chambre elle dit au jeune homme toute stressée :

\- Hé! Il y a ma grande sœur qui est devant la porte, il faut que tu restes dans la chambre s’il te plait, elle ne doit pas savoir que tu là OK ? 

Le jeune homme compris et hocha la tête. Keira descendit les escaliers à toute allure pour ouvrir la porte à sa grande sœur qui attendait depuis un petit moment. Avant d’ouvrir la porte, la jeune femme repris son souffle et essaya de se calmer.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Je t’ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne m’as pas répondu ?! Dit sa grande sœur Zoé contrariée.

 _-_ Je suis vraiment désolé, j’étais sortie faire des courses et j’avais oublié mon portable à la maison. Dit Keira en essayant à nouveau de cacher la vérité.

Zoé voyait que sa petite sœur avait une mauvaise mine. Elle sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez elle. Assises sur le fauteuil, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à discuter.

\- Keira, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n’as pas bonne mine aujourd’hui... Dit sa grande sœur d’un ton inquiet.

\- Je vais bien Zoé, je n’ai pas très bien dormi hier, mais ça va. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui ? Dit Keira essayant de passer à autre chose.

\- J’ai pris une petite pause pour te rendre visite et je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose qu’on a trouvé avec l’équipe lors des travaux. 

Lorsque Keira entendit cela, elle eut des frissons et commença à trembler.

\- Nous avons trouvé une cage au sous-sol qui devait être là depuis de nombreuses années et quelqu’un s’est introduit dans la prison sans qu’on le sache. Dit Zoé regardant sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux.

Keira essayait de garder son sang froid et de ne pas paniquer pour pas que Zoé découvre la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas s’il y avait eu une personne vivante dans cette cage depuis toutes ces années passées. L’intrus a ouvert la cage à l’aide de la scie électrique _._ Dit la grande sœur de Keira.

Keira continua à mentir à sa grande sœur mais se culpabilisait d’être allée aussi loin, elle dit :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas qui a bien pu faire ça, c’est affreux quand même. Dit Keira d’une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Ouais, paraît-il qu’il y avait eu beaucoup de drames qui c’était passés dans cette prison. Nous avons commis une grande erreur, car nous n’avons pas bloqué l’accès d’entré après la visite… Cela a dû surement faciliter l’intrus d’entrer. 

Keira continuait à cacher la vérité, mais commençait à craquer et s’en voulait de ne rien dire à sa grande sœur. La jeune femme pensa bien faire en aidant ce jeune homme, mais n’en pouvait plus et voulu lui dire la vérité.

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme sortit discrètement de la chambre d’amis sans faire de bruit. Zoé commença à voir que Keira était un peu anxieuse et stressée.

\- Dis-moi Keira, les choses vont bien de ton côté ? J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Dit Zoé inquiète pour sa petite sœur.

Keira garda le silence péniblement, elle était à bout et elle s’apprêtait à dire la vérité à sa grande sœur Zoé.

\- Je ne sais pas… Depuis la visite de la prison, tu avais disparu un moment et à ton retour tu avais l’air toute différente…Dit Zoé.

Pendant leur discussion, le jeune homme était caché à l’étage en train de regarder les deux jeunes femmes discuter. Il regarda la grande sœur de zoé fixement et voyait que son portable était sur le fauteuil à côté d’elle.

Zoé commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa petite sœur et dit :

\- Mais où était tu passée à ce moment-là ? 

Keira était de plus en plus tendue, son cœur battait à toute allure, elle avala sa salive sous le stress et dit :

\- Ecoute Zoé, je suis vraiment désolée…mais..c’.. 

La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et dire la vérité, car à cet instant le portable de Zoé sonna. Les yeux de Zoé était tout d’un coup vide sans expression, tel un robot et elle répondit à son appel qui était l’un de ses collègues pour les travaux.

\- Désolé c’était mon collègue, je dois vite aller, je reviendrai te voir un autre jour ok, prend soin de toi sœurette 

Keira était un peu soulagée mais pas pour autant, car elle savait qu’un jour sa grande sœur finira par découvrir la vérité. Zoé se précipita vers la porte et partit. Cette fois-ci Keira trouvait que Zoé avait une attitude étrange et n’écouta pas ce qu’elle allait lui dire. A cet instant, le jeune homme repartit vite dans la chambre d’amis discrètement pour pas se faire surprendre. Assis sur le lit, le jeune prisonnier savait que les proches de Keira étaient une grande menace pour ses futurs plans y compris Henry Deaver. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut tout d’un coup une douleur à la poitrine et il y avait une voix dans sa tête retentissante.

 _La vie de l'homme s'écoule et fuit, la mort à grand pas le suit..._ _Ne commets jamais l’erreur de t’allier avec eux…_

Le jeune homme voulait faire disparaître cette voix de sa tête et s’allongea sur le lit, en étant tout crispé.

De l’autre côté de la ville, Henry Deaver était arrivé à la prison dont l’accès d’entré était maintenant bloqué. Il voyait les travailleurs qui continuèrent les travaux, il essayait d’appeler un des travailleurs, mais tous étaient très occupés depuis l’incident. L’avocat ne savait plus quoi faire, car personne ne semblait connaître l’origine du jeune prisonnier qui risquait de nuire à nouveau la ville. Ne savant plus quoi faire, il décida de repartir continuer ses recherches, mais à un instant, un des travailleurs vu l’avocat partir et l’appela.

\- Attendez M’sieur ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Dit-il d’un air décontracté.

 _-_ Bonjour, je suis Henry Deaver avocat, serait-il possible de parler à votre cheffe ? 

\- Je suis désolé mais elle n’est malheureusement pas là pour le moment…Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici M’sieur? Dit-il en mâchant son chewing Gum.

 _-_ Pour être honnête, je suis venue ici, car j’ai entendu que vous allez construire un nouveau centre médical et je voulais savoir si vous n’avez pas retrouvé une cage au sous-...L’avocat se fit interrompre par le travailleur car il savait de quoi il parlait et dit :

 _-_ Oui, oui ! La cage que nous avons retrouvée au sous-sol de la prison, il y a quelqu’un qui s’est introduit dans la prison il y a quelques jours pour ouvrir cette cage avec notre scie électrique. 

L’avocat n’en croyait pas ses yeux et se demanda qui aurait bien pu délivrer le jeune prisonnier à nouveau.

\- Puis-je vous demandé comment vous saviez qu’il y avait cette cage au sous-sol de cette prison M’sieur ? Lui demanda-t-il en continuant à mâchouiller son Chewing-Gum. L’avocat ne voulait pas en dire plus et dit :

\- C’est une histoire assez longue et complexe mais je pense pouvoir vous aider à retrouver la personne qui est entré dans la prison. Dit l’avocat d’un air confiant.

\- Merci M’sieur, écoutez je vous donne ses coordonnés, je n’ai normalement pas le droit de vous transmettre ses infos personnelles sans qu’elle soit présente, mais tenez. 

L’avocat remercia le travailleur qui repartit rejoindre le groupe et s’en alla de son côté avec des informations qui pourront l’aider à retrouver le prisonnier.

Il était presque la fin de l’après-midi et le ciel commençait à être nuageux. Keira entra dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle voyait qu’elle avait mauvaise mine avec tous ce stress et continuait à se culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu dire la vérité à sa sœur. La jeune femme repris son souffle et essayait de se détendre, elle se lava le visage pour se refaire une beauté. Keira réfléchissait à comment elle allait faire pour que le jeune homme puisse trouver une occupation, car elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le cacher à la maison pour longtemps et qu’elle était désireuse de l’aider. Keira décida d’aller dans la chambre du jeune prisonnier pour essayer de lui en parler. Entrant dans la chambre d’amis, elle vu le jeune prisonnier assis la tête entre ses genoux comme s’il pleurait. Elle était inquiète et lui demandait comment il allait. Il leva sa tête doucement comme un gamin et d’un air mélancolique, il disait que ça allait. Ne savant pas comment lui parler, Keira décida de s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. La jeune femme dit d’un ton rassurant :

\- Je sais que tu te sens perdu et seul n’est-ce pas ? Ne t’en fais pas je suis là pour t’aider à surmonter toutes tes souffrances. Dit Keira d’un ton confiant.

Le jeune homme regarda Keira avec ses grands yeux qui commencèrent à s’illuminer, mais il baissa à nouveau la tête regardant le sol et dit :

\- L’éternel solitude est le prix à payer pour avoir servi le diable, je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez être… Dit-il.

Keira ne comprenait pas et répondit :

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Ces gens qui t’ont enfermé ont voulu te faire croire que tu étais une mauvaise personne. Il ne faut pas t’en vouloir et il est temps maintenant que tu reprennes une nouvelle route, une nouvelle vie… Dit la jeune femme essayant de motiver le jeune prisonnier.

Entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, le prisonnier était ravi et son visage commençait à s’illuminer, mais il restait encore un peu douteux. Le jeune prisonnier ressentait une certaine aura puissante chez la jeune femme qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti depuis toute son existence. Il ne savait pas de quoi cela s’agissait-il et tous ses pouvoirs n’avaient aucun effet face à cette grande puissance. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme et dit :

\- Vous êtes une si bonne personne…J’aimais j’aurai cru un jour rencontrer quelqu’un comme vous… 

\- Mais…Dîtes-moi…Qui êtes-vous ? 

Keira regarda le jeune homme en ricanant un peu à sa question et répondit :

\- Je suis une simple secrétaire médicale qui comme tout les monde à des qualités et des défauts, je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis juste généreuse d’esprit et aime venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Dit-elle tout simplement.

Le jeune prisonnier ne croyait pas à sa réponse et savait que Keira était bien plus que cette personne qu’elle décrivait être. Il ne dit rien en retour et garda encore le silence.

La jeune femme voulait rentrer dans le vif du sujet en parlant des occupations que le jeune prisonnier pourrait faire et dit :

\- Il est temps de repartir à zéro que tu aies une nouvelle vie. Je vais pour cela t’aider à trouver une petite occupation pour que tu te sociabilises un peu avec le monde extérieur qu’en penses-tu ? Dit Keira.

Le jeune homme n’était pas d’accord et commença à être un peu tendu, car au fond de lui, il ne cherchait pas à s’ouvrir aux autres. Il se demanda que la jeune femme voulait sans doute se débarrasser de lui comme tous individus qu’il a rencontré sur sa route. Mais, le prisonnier se devait d’être patient et sage à côté de Keira, car il sentait qu’il avait besoin d’elle pour avancer dans ses futurs plans. Il hocha de la tête et fit semblant d’être d’accord avec sa proposition.

La nuit arriva et il pleuvait des cordes, ainsi que de forts orages. Le jeune homme n’avait depuis pas quitté la chambre d’amis et était tout paniqué et perdu dans ses pensées. Il était allongé sur le lit tout crispé, il pensa qu’il n’avait plus assez de temps et qu’il devait répondre à son devoir et se venger de ceux qui l’on punit. A un instant, un violent orage frappa se qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il a depuis tout son vécu cru que les orages étaient une menace pour lui qui pouvaient le tuer et l’empêcher de retrouver son chemin. Pendant ce temps-là, Keira chercha des petites occupations que le jeune prisonnier pouvait bien faire. Il était difficile de trouver un travail pour le jeune prisonnier dont elle ne connaissait pas le passé, elle n’avait aucunes informations personnelles sur lui et ni sur ses compétences, rien du tout. Tout cela était bien étrange, elle souhaitait retrouver les personnes qui l’avait enfermé, mais cela n’allait pas être une mince affaire. Fatiguée par toute cette tension, la jeune femme décida de ne pas déranger le jeune prisonnier, elle s’allongea sur son lit et éteignit la lumière. Tout crispé sous sa couverture, le jeune prisonnier continuait à avoir peur des orages qui frappaient et se sentait seul. Il n’aimait pas se retrouver seul dans une pièce obscure qui lui faisait penser à toutes ses années passées dans la cage. Les orages continuèrent de gronder ce qui l’empêchait à dormir. Il souhaitait que la jeune femme soit à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie, car il se sentait si vulnérable. Tremblant comme une feuille, il hésita à aller dans la chambre de Keira pour se sentir en sécurité.

Mais la situation ne s’arrangeait pas et il continua d’avoir très peur. Il finit par se rendre le plus discrètement possible en direction de la chambre de Keira qui était en train de dormir. Il ouvra la porte sans faire de bruit et voyait que la jeune femme était dans les bras de Morphée. Il était fasciné de voir Keira dormir profondément et contemplait son beau visage. Voyant la jeune femme en plein sommeil, il avait peur de la déranger et savait que la jeune femme était très en pression ces dernier temps, alors il voulut retourner dans la chambre d’amis. Mais à cet instant, Keira sentit comme une présence, elle se réveilla toute étourdit et vu une grande ombre qui lui fit sursauter. Elle alluma la lumière et vu que c’était le jeune prisonnier et se demandait ce qu’il voulait.

\- Mais..Q..Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit la jeune femme surprise.

Le jeune prisonnier était mal à l’aise et fixait le sol en gardant le silence.

 _-_ Dis-moi qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Dit-elle en voulant savoir. Le jeune prisonnier finit par dire d’un air nerveux :

 _-_ Je…Je n’arrive pas à dormir dans la chambre...Désolé…De vous déranger…Dit-il comme un gamin et s’apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre d’amis. Avant d’y rentrer Keira dit :

\- Attend ! Si tu veux tu peux rester un peu ici. Dit la jeune femme gentiment.

Le jeune prisonnier se retourna et sourit timidement. Keira lui fit une petite place dans son lit pour qu’il puisse dormir. La jeune femme avait l’impression de dormir avec un grand enfant. Un instant après, un orage frappa une nouvelle fois et fit sursauter le jeune prisonnier sous la couverture. Keira remarqua que le jeune homme avait peur des orages et le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune prisonnier se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Keira. Il pouvait sentir son odeur si douce qu’il appréciait. Sa tête était collée contre sa poitrine et il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de Keira. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras que s’il le pouvait il y resterait pendant des lustres. Le jeune prisonnier commença à serrer légèrement Keira et n’avait plus la moindre crainte des orages qui passaient.

 _\- Vous sentez si bon…_ Dit le jeune homme reniflant l’odeur de la jeune femme.

Keira le remercia et sourit timidement. Le jeune homme commença à aller plus loin, il pressa plus sa tête entre les seins de Keira qui la fit sursauter. Il pouvait sentir ses tétons dure sans son soutien et il avait envie de les sucer. Il leva sa tête et regarda ses seins puis les toucha lentement avec l’une de ses grandes mains. Keira était mal à l’aise et retira sa main de sa poitrine, car elle ne souhaitait pas aller aussi loin comme la dernière fois.

\- Non… Attends, je ne peux pas… Il serait mieux d’en arrêter là et d’essayer de dormir...Dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Vous m’avez aidé à sortir de l’ombre, donner un toit et votre amour… Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant…Je vous prie de me laisser vous aider à mon tour… Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non... Tu n’as pas besoin de te sentir obliger de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je veux simplement t’aider à trouver ton chemin. Dit-elle en espérant qu’il arrête mais il ne voulait pas s’arrêter et son désir d’aller plus loin montait.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider...Vous vous sentez aussi seule et vous avez peur pour votre avenir, je peux le sentir… Laissez moi vous aider à vous faire oublier toute cette pression comme vous l’aviez fait pour moi. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour vous… Dit-il.

Keira voulait le repousser et savait que se n’était pas bien de continuer cette relation de cette manière, mais elle n’arrivait pas à l’arrêter et se laissa prendre par le plaisir et l’excitation. Le jeune homme retira doucement le haut de Keira, dévoilant sa belle poitrine ronde et embrassa ses tétons avec sa langue en continuant de regarder la jeune femme. Keira poussa un petit gémissement d’excitation et arqua son dos, le jeune prisonnier commença à descendre légèrement vers le bas du corps de Keira. Il l’embrassait tendrement sa peau douce avec sa langue en contemplant ses courbes.

Il prit ses hanches en avançant doucement son corps vers lui puis descendant sa tête lentement entre ses cuisses. Keira commençait à être excitée et sa respiration s’accélérait. Il embrassa l’intérieur de ses cuisses en les caressant en douceur et finit par retirer sa culotte. Le jeune prisonnier avança sa tête entre les cuisses de Keira qui sentait le souffle du jeune prisonnier effleurer son vagin ce qui l’excitait. Il commença à embrasser timidement le clitoris de Keira avec le bout de sa langue en faisant des mouvements de petits cercles de plus en plus intenses. La jeune femme avait sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Voyant Keira excitée, cela lui procurait aussi du plaisir et l’excita à son tour dévoilant une érection sous son pantalon. Il commença à devenir un peu plus agressive avec sa langue en l’enfonçant légèrement dans l’entrée du vagin de Keira, puis pinça doucement ses petites lèvres... La jeune femme sursauta de plaisir, car la sensation était un peu forte pour elle et referma légèrement ses cuisses que le jeune homme réouvra pour continuer. Quelques minutes après, Keira était à bout et finit par jouir et relâcha toute la pression qu’elle avait enduré ces derniers temps. Voyant Keira à bout de souffle, il arrêta de lécher son vagin et retira sa bouche toute humide par son excitation.

Il commençait à avoir peu d’orages, mais il continuait de pleuvoir, en se recouchant le prisonnier était derrière Keira en position de cuillère et la tenait comme s’il avait peur qu’elle s’en aille. Il était presque que minuit et Henry reçu un appel sur son portable. Il se demanda qui pouvait l’appeler à une heure pareille et ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, il finit par répondre avec une voix un peu cassée :

_\- Henry Deaver, j’écoute…_

_\- Allô, salut Henry c’est Molly..._

Henry n’en revenait pas et resta sans voix.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly reprend contact avec son ami d'enfance Henry, car elle est inquiète pour lui et est désireuse à l'aider. Keira continue toujours à faire des rêves étranges qui risquent de devenir bel et bien réels...

Il était minuit passé et assis sur son lit au téléphone, Henry était content d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Molly.

\- Molly?! Ça fait vraiment longtemps! Comment ça va ? Dit-il très surpris.  
\- Je vais bien Henry et toi? Les choses vont bien de ton côté? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

L'avocat ne dit rien et garda le silence pendant un petit moment, car il avait peur de lui annoncer la nouvelle que le prisonnier s'était échappé et qu'elle soit à nouveau confrontée aux dangers. L'avocat avait décidé que Molly parte loin de la ville de Castle Rock pour l'épargner du danger afin qu'elle puisse recommencer à vivre une nouvelle vie.

Molly n'entendant plus la voix d'Henry au téléphone elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et dit:

\- Henry, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Je peux le ressentir…

Henry nerveux fini par dire la nouvelle à Molly.

\- J'avais réussi à enfermer le gamin dans la cage… Mais quelqu'un l'a délivré à nouveau et il est de retour dans la ville pour semer à nouveau le chaos .... Dit-il anxieusement.

Molly ne comprenait pas et dit de manière confuse:

\- Mais… Comment ça? Tu ne l'as pas aidé à retourner dans la forêt? Car il m'avait dit qu'il y avait une sorte de… de portail… Qui le ramènerait dans une dimension.  
\- Il t'a fait croire qu'il était la victime et qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé. Il nous a tous manipulé dès le début Molly… Ce gamin n'est pas humain et cherche à nouveau à nuire la ville et il faut que je le retrouve au plus vite. Dit-il.

Molly avait pressenti dès le début qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez le jeune prisonnier. Henry se rappela qu'il s'était retrouvé inconscient sur la colline du lac de Castle rock et se demanda s'il avait pas voyagé dans une autre dimension durant son absence dans la ville. Mais l'avocat ne se rappelait de rien, seulement d'une voix qui lui disait quelque chose d'inaudible.

Molly commença à avoir peur pour Henry et dit:

\- Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve et je vais venir te rejoindre le plus vite possible! Dit-elle très inquiète.  
\- Non, il faut que tu restes chez toi et que tu continues ta vie. Ils vont remplacer la prison de Shawshank par un nouveau centre médical et j'ai réussi à avoir le contact de la cheffe du groupe des travailleurs. Je pense être sur la bonne voie pour retrouver à nouveau le gamin… Dit-il d'un air anxieux.

Molly n'était pas convaincu et voulait à tout prix aider son meilleur ami d'enfance à trouver le prisonnier et elle finit par dire:

\- Tu as besoin d'une aide Henry et je suis là pour t'aider à arrêter le gamin, seul tu ne pourras pas réussir à le vaincre…

Ne voulant pas au fond de lui que Molly risque à nouveau sa vie, il garda encore le silence pendant un moment et réfléchissait. Molly pouvait ressentir le rythme cardiaque d'Henry qui s'accélérait, ainsi que son corps qui se crispa et un peu de sueur sur son front.

\- Je sais que tu as peur Henry et que tu te sens seul… Ton oreille continue à siffler de temps en temps… C'est lui qui cherche à se venger et il aimerait t'avoir… Tous nous avons… Dit-t-elle .  
\- Dans toute ma vie je me suis toujours en voulu et culpabilisé, car je ne me sentais pas assez bon… Je ne savais pas que j'étais dès le début sous influence du diable… Dit-il d'un air désespéré.  
\- Henry… Tu as toujours été une bonne personne, ce gamin est là pour manipuler l'esprit des gens pour leur faire commettre le mal partout où elles passent… Je t'ai connu depuis toute mon enfance et je sais que tu es sincère et bon. Dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

L'avocat écouta ses paroles qui lui remonta le moral et voulaient raccrocher, car il se faisait tard et ne voulait pas que Molly s'inquiète et se fatigue davantage. Avant de raccrocher Molly insista qu'elle allât venir le joindre pour l'aider à trouver le jeune prisonnier et dit au téléphone:

\- Je ne souhaite pas te perdre Henry et tu ne vas pas m'interdire de venir te rejoindre, car je serai comment t'aider à l'avoir pour de bon. Je viendrai dans quelques jours à Castle Rock pour t'aider! Dit-elle d'un air confiant.

Etant réticent à ses paroles, Henry finit par accepter et raccrocha le téléphone. Après cette conversation téléphonique, Molly voulait à tout prix être au côté de l'avocat pour l'aider et était aussi très tendue. Un instant après, une personne s'approcha par derrière en direction de Molly et dit:

\- Tu parlais avec qui au téléphone à une heure pareil chérie?

Molly perdue dans ses pensées sursauta et se retourna pour dire:

\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, j'étais… Avec une veille connaissance… Dit-elle en voulant pas qu'il sache toute la vérité.  
\- T'étais avec ton ami l'avocat ?? Dit-il d'un air arrogant, en regardant sa femme, car il détestait l'avocat au plus profond de lui.  
\- Oui… Ecoute babé, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et je voulais savoir s'il allait bien… Dit-elle avec la voix un peu tremblante.  
\- Ouais… Ouais ok et à minuit ?? Je vais aller me recoucher! Dit-il en repartant marchant d'un pas décider dans la chambre.

Molly savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir sans que son mari de nature possessive la laisse rejoindre l'avocat qu'il détestait à mourir. Elle finit à cet instant par aller le rejoindre dans la chambre en réfléchissant à comment elle allait faire pour aller voir l'avocat. Il était presque cinq heures du matin et il y avait de la bise, couchée dans son lit, Keira était partie dans un sommeil profond, où elle fit à nouveau un rêve étrange. Dans ce rêve, la jeune femme se retrouva dans l'obscurité en bas d'une colline, où elle ne voyait presque rien autour d'elle. Quand tout d'un coup, la jeune femme sentit qu'il y avait de l'eau qui coulait. Il y avait un peu de lumière et elle vu que c'était une marée noire qui se remplissait et qui allait presque la faire se noyer. Keira entendit des personnes qui criaient et qui se noyaient dans la marée noire. Il faisait moins sombre et la jeune femme tétanisée pouvait voir des corps sans vie noyés et décapités dont les membres partaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes de tous âges et de différentes époques, ainsi que des animaux. Les personnes autour d'elle crièrent en demandant de l'aide et souffraient de douleur. Keira était effrayé et ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune femme était au milieu de toutes ces personnes souffrantes dans la marée noire. Quand un instant après, elle vu que ses mains commence à briller, ainsi que son corps entier.

Une des personnes dans la marée noire s'en aperçu et cria fort:

\- REGARDER C'EST ELLE! C'EST NOTRE SAUVEUSE!

Keira regarda la personne d'un air interrogateur ne comprenant toujours pas la situation qu'elle menait, les autres personnes autour d'elle commencèrent à tous la regarder et la glorifier les unes après les autres:

\- OUI! C'est elle notre sauveuse venue pour tous nous délivrer! Dit une veille femme.

Et les autres personnes commencèrent à crier dans tous les sens:

\- Elle est enfin venue nous serons tous libres! Dit un jeune homme  
\- Nous allons enfin sortir de l'enfer mes frères et sœurs et vivre à nouveau… Aidez-nous ma chère enfant! dit un des pasteurs  
\- S'il vous plaît aidez-moi! Je souffre trop!  
\- Libérez-nous du mal qui nous entourent!  
\- Je savais que la lumière viendra un jour nous sortirons de là!

Toutes ces personnes autour d'elle commencèrent à perdre la raison et certaines s'approchaient d'elle en voulant la toucher. Keira avait peur et était perdue, elle essaya de reculer pour pas se faire toucher et dit:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous? Comment puis-je être votre sauveuse? Je ne comprends pas et où sommes-nous? Dit-elle toute paniquée.

L'une des personnes lui pris le bras fortement et dit:

\- C'est vous notre libératrice… Nous vous avons attendu depuis des siècles… Nous ne pensions pas sortir un jour de cet enfer que nous vivons ici depuis des lustres ...

Une autre personne s'avance également vers Keira et lui pris la main doucement et dit:

\- Nous sommes coincés ici depuis des années… c'est l'ange qui nous punit… S'il vous plait aider nous, je vous en supplie…

Keira fronça les sourcils et demanda:

\- L'ange? Mais qui est-ce? De quoi parler vous? Dit-elle encore de manière confuse.

La jeune femme était entourée de plus en plus par les personnes qui continuaient de se rassembler vers elle en voulant la toucher. Keira commença à se sentir étouffée et paniquée elle essaya de se débattre.

Une autre personne dit:

\- Il ne veut pas nous rendre notre liberté et nous punis en restant bloquer dans le temps ... Nous venons les uns et les autres de différentes époques et nous sommes envoyés dans différentes dimensions qui ne sont pas les nôtres pour commettre le mal… Vous seule pouviez le vaincre et nous sortir de là… Dit-il à Keira.

Keira ne comprenait toujours pas et dit :

\- Mais qui est cet ange dont vous parlez et pourquoi fait-il cela? Existe-t-il réellement différentes dimensions?  
\- Oui, Madame, nous sommes bloqués dans ce portail dimensionnel et voulons tous retrouver notre dimension… Et nos proches… Dit une d'une voix mélancolique.  
\- Oui mon fils est encore là-bas seul dans mon monde! Dit une mère.  
\- Et MOI! MON Épouse est aussi seule aidez-moi à repartir la trouvée!  
\- MOI AUSSI !

Les personnes se rassemblait de plus en plus vers Keira en voulant qu'elles les libèrent. La jeune femme était étouffée par toutes ces personnes qui la touchaient agressivement dans tous les sens. La pauvre jeune femme se débattait pour sortir de là, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Un instant après, Keira entendit un petit cri qui était celui de sa grande Zoé qui était en train de se noyer de l'autre côté de la marée noire.

\- Zoé! NON ! Attends-moi tiens bon j'arrive! Dit Keira en espérant sortir de la foule des gens qui s'agrippaient à elle. La grande sœur de Keira était en train de se faire aspirer par la marée noire épaisse. Son corps commençait à s'alourdir dans la couche grasse de la marée noire. Elle dit toute essoufflée:

\- Non Keira… Il est trop tard pour moi… Aide ces personnes… Elles ont tous besoin de toi… Dit-elle étant proche à mourir.

Keira était en larmes et paniquée voyant sa grande sœur à bout dont la totalité du corps était recouvert par la marée noire.

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Dit Keira toute en larmes.

\- Tu es suffisamment forte pour continuer à poursuivre ta route… Maintenant aide ces gens à retrouver leurs chemins… Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Mais comment dois-je faire? Dit-elle toute perdue.

Keira ne vit plus sa grande sœur et se retrouva avec la foule des gens qui s'agrippaient les uns contre les autres à elle. Quand soudainement, le ciel devenu nuageux et il recommença à faire sombre à nouveau. Les personnes autour de Keira commencèrent à paniquer et supplier Keira de les libérer vite.

\- Il est là! Sauvez-nous vite avant qu'il soit trop tard. ! Nous ne voulons pas périr ici, aidez-nous vite s'il vous plait! Dit un tout paniqué.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment si prendre et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentit comme une présence qui l'observait et tout d'un coup, elle entendit du haut de la colline une voix étrange similaire à celle de son rêve précédent:

\- Vous… Êtres ignobles… Vous pensiez que vous alliez être tous délivrés de mon sort… Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais et souffrirez le martyre jusqu'à ce que j'aie plus besoin de vous… C'est le prix à payer pour votre méchanceté que vous m'avez tous infligée… Vous m'avez banni des vôtres, tel un parasite en m'enfermant dans une cage comme un animal, au plus profond de la terre, hors des cieux… Après tous ces siècles de souffrances, mon âme a changé et s'est tourné vers les forces des ténèbres qui m'ont rendu plus puissant en m'ont aidé à me relever… Maintenant vous allez subir toutes et tous les mêmes souffrances que vous m'avez faîtes… Dit-il d'une voix obscure.  
La jeune femme vue d'en bas de la colline, la même personne vêtue d'une cape noire. Quand soudainement, il leva ses bras au ciel et un son étrange similaire à son rêve précédent s'intensifiait. Les personnes autour de Keira la lâchèrent et commencèrent à s'agiter en se bouchant les oreilles par l'intensité du son. Le son que la mystérieuse personne en cape provoquait hypnotisa les personnes autour de Keira qui disait de manière robotisée tous parmi les autres:

\- Maître vénéré, nous serons à vos ordres pour le restant de nos jours…

Keira les regarda étrangement ainsi que la mystérieuse personne. Voyant que toutes les personnes étaient sous l'emprise de son pouvoir, la personne mystérieuse ne comprenait pas que Keira ne le soit pas aussi. L'étrange personne en cape vu que Keira était différente des autres et que son corps était lumineux. En baissant ses bras et en fixant Keira, la personne en cape dit:

\- Depuis toute mon existence, aucun être humain n'a jamais réussi à me défier… Qui êtes-vous. Dit-il.

La jeune femme se rappela de cette même question que le jeune prisonnier lui avait posée. Elle dit d'un ton contrarié:

\- Comme vous le voyer une simple jeune femme qui ne comprend pas qui sont toutes ces personnes, qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous leurs faîtes tant de mal!

La personne capée ricana un peu à la réponse de la jeune femme et dit:

\- Vous n'êtes pas une simple jeune femme comme vous prétendez l'être… Je sens une force que vous dégagée dont je n'ai jamais ressenti depuis des siècles… Toutes ces personnes que vous voyez-là ne méritent pas votre si précieuse grande aide… Dit la personne capée.

\- Pour quelles raisons les punissez-vous? Dit Keira en voulant connaître la vérité.

\- Ces personnes n'ont pas de cœur ma chère enfant… Et elles m'ont également enlevé le mien… J'ai perdu mon âme à cause de leur méchanceté… Dit la personne en cape.  
Je sens que vous essayez d'avoir une place dans ce monde remplit par ces mauvais êtres… Personnes ne cherche à vous comprendre et à vous aimer… Tous vous utilisent même certaines de vos proches ma chère enfant… Dit la personne en cape.

La jeune femme sentait comme une partie de vérité avec toutes les mauvaises relations qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie privée, mais elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle que sa grande sœur qui a autant de qualités et de défauts ne lui fera jamais du mal. La personne en cape continue de parler et dit:

\- Il fut un jour, où j'ai essayé de m'allier avec vous êtres humains ... Mais vous restez tous les mêmes, des êtres dont la noirceur du cœur est présente jusqu'à votre mort… En me bannissant de votre monde , j'ai pu voir votre vrai nature qui m'a permis de me révolter et de vous punir à mon tour… Mais chez toi, ma chère enfant… Je ne vous vois pas comme eux ... Vous êtes différent et votre force pourra m'aider… Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner dans cette longue route, où je vous promets de vous protéger et de faire tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré faire? Dit la personne en cape espérant que Keira la suive.

Keira ne croyait pas en cette mystérieuse personne et sentait comme une force obscure qui entourait cette personne. Voyant comment elle avait hypnotisé ces gens et tout le mal provoqué elle finit par dire:

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner ... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous attaquez à de pauvres innocents, alors que vous auriez pu vous en prendre aux personnes qui vous ont faîtes du mal… Dit-elle nerveusement.

La personne en cape voyait que la jeune femme avait peur et était réticente à sa proposition.

\- Ma chère enfant, vous commettez une grave erreur en refusant cette proposition… Notre union pourrait changer l'humanité… Nous pourrions accomplir tellement de choses ensemble… Dit la personne en cape.

\- Non, je suis bien là où je suis et je souhaiterais continuer ma route seule… Dit-elle d'un ton assurant.

\- Pourquoi me mentez-vous, votre esprit est complexe, mais je peux lire sur votre visage de la tristesse et de la solitude… Vous avez besoin d'être aimée et je serai répondre à ce besoin… Laissez-moi vous aider… Soyez mienne … Dit la personne en cape toujours en attente d'une réponse positive de Keira.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire et hésitait à accepter sa proposition. Perdue dans ses pensées, il eut tout d'un coup une sorte de tremblement de terre et les personnes autour de Keira disparurent dans la marée noire. La jeune femme commença à paniquer et essaya de trouver une sortie, mais elle ne voyait rien. La personne en cape dit:

\- Il ne reste plus suffisamment de temps… Vous devez faire un choix le plus rapidement possible sinon, ça sera la fin pour nous tous… Vous êtes humains et moi aussi… Dit la personne en cape.

Keira ne savait plus quoi faire, la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie différente plus joyeuse et libre de sa vie actuelle. Mais, elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en la mystérieuse personne. Le tremblement de terre continuait à s'intensifier et le même son réapparut une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis tout près de vous… Vous ne saviez pas sans doute pas… Je souhaite vous aider à être heureuse et mener la vie que vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir…Je vous en prie...Venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous… L'entendez-vous? dit la personne en cape.

Keira entendit le son qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant et elle se réveilla en sursaut toute en sueur de son lit. Il était presque sept heures du matin et la jeune femme toute étourdie sentit une odeur d’œufs et de lardons grillés depuis sa chambre. C'était le jeune prisonnier qui lui préparait le petit déjeuné. Il se dirigea avec un petit plateau servi d'œufs aux plats et des lardons grillés dans la chambre de Keira. En entrant dans la chambre, Keira toujours pas remise de ce nouveau rêve étrange vu le jeune prisonnier debout immobile avec un petit sourire tenant le plateau avec son petit-déjeuner. Keira était surprise qu'il sache cuisinier même s'il avait laissé un peu trop cuire les œufs et son acte de gentillesse commençait à être un peu exagéré. La jeune femme le remercia et pensa toujours au rêve qui l'a rendit un peu silencieuse. Le jeune homme voyait que la jeune femme continuait à être soucieux et dit:

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé hier soir… Avez-vous bien dormit? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

La jeune femme commença à le trouver un peu trop attachant, ou comme s'il se culpabilisait de trop fatiguer la jeune femme depuis sa libération. Elle dit:

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser cela ne m'a pas dérangé. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, j'ai fait… Un rêve étrange… J'ai déjà eu ce même rêve, où je me retrouve dans la forêt similaire à celle d'ici… Dit-elle en repensant au rêve.

Le jeune homme commença à être tendu et un peu agité en faisant un peu trembler le plateau qui était dans ses mains.

Keira continua de raconter son rêve et dit:

\- Il y avait plein de personnes perdues de différentes époques… Et il y avait aussi cette mystérieuse personne vêtue d'une cape qui me disait des choses… Mais je ne comprenais pas… Dit-elle.

Le jeune prisonnier continuait d'être tout agité, quand soudainement, il aperçut que la peau de la jeune femme commençait à briller. Keira le regarda et le trouva étrange, trop agité, mais continua:

\- Je me rappelle un peu de la fin… La personne en cape me demanda… L'ent….

\- L'entendez-vous? Dit le jeune homme en coupant Keira qui resta immobile le souffle coupé dans son lit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis cet étrange rêve, Keira continue à avoir des doutes sur l'innocence du jeune prisonnier et commence à regretter de l'avoir si vite délivré. La jeune femme cherche à lui trouver un petit boulot, pour l'ouvrir au monde extérieur et aussi dans l'espoir qu'elle retrouve sa simple vie d'avant. Mais cette proposition ne convient pas au jeune prisonnier qui ne veux pas laisser la jeune femme lui filer entre les doigts.

Assise sur son lit en état de choc, Keira regarda avec de grands yeux le prisonnier. La jeune femme se rappela que la mystérieuse personne vêtue d’une cape lui demanda comme le jeune prisonnier si elle entendait quelque chose. La jeune femme se rappela d’avoir entendu un son étrange mais ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir. Elle finit par dire toute chamboulée :

\- Mais…Comment sais-tu cela ? Dit-elle d’un ton surpris.

Le jeune prisonnier garda le silence pendant quelques secondes et sentait que la jeune femme commença à se rapprocher de la vérité ce qui le rendait anxieux. Il essaya de mentir, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi pour longtemps. Il finit par dire d’un ton calme :

\- J’ai déjà fait le même rêve…C’est la peur, le stress et la solitude qui vous envahit…Vous devez vous détendre…Et laissez votre esprit s’évader... Dit le jeune homme en cachant la vérité.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas que le prisonnier ait fait ce même rêve et voyait des liens similaires entre la personne vêtue d’une cape. Elle garda le silence un petit moment et dit au jeune prisonnier en essayant de comprendre :

\- C’est étrange, tu as presque cette même façon de parler comme la mystérieuse personne… Dit-elle encore très surprise.

Le jeune prisonnier se sentait démasqué et commençait à être un peu nerveux et regardait le sol. La jeune femme commençait à le soupçonner et se demanda s’il n’était pas cette mystérieuse personne. Keira pensa que l’arrivé du jeune prisonnier commence à chambouler sa vie privée et que ce rêve étrange le lui démontrait. Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment agir et était très nerveux, il laissa le déjeuner qu’il avait préparé à Keira et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme le trouvait très étrange et repensa encore à son rêve, où la personne en cape lui dit qu’on l’avait puni en l’enfermant aussi dans une cage comme le jeune prisonnier. Toutes ces pensées s’agitaient dans la tête de Keira quand soudainement elle repensa à la fois où le jeune homme lui dit qu’il n’était pas une bonne personne.

_Est-ce la vérité ? Serait-il vraiment une mauvaise personne comme il prétend l’être ? Pour quelle raison l’a-t-on enfermé dans une cage ?_

_Ai-je bien fait de le délivrer ? Il est quand même très étrange…_

_Pourquoi cette mystérieuse personne aurai-t-elle tant besoin que je l’accompagne ? Est-elle réelle ?_

_Suis-je leur sauveuse ? Suis-je si spécial ? Ai-je un don ? C’est quoi toutes ces conneries ?!_

La jeune femme se posa plein de questions en essayant de comprendre, elle vu que son petit-déjeuner s’était refroidi, mais elle était trop tendue et méfiante du jeune homme et ne mangea que très peu.

Il était presque midi et le temps était ensoleillé, Keira avait été contacté par son travail qui lui disait que les employés pourront désormais venir travailler temporairement dans une petite salle de bureau que les travailleurs avaient fini de construire. La jeune femme commença à trouver une solution, afin que le prisonnier puisse avoir une petite occupation pendant qu’elle sera au travail. Il était difficile de trouver un emploi pour le jeune prisonnier que Keira connaissait si peu et dont l’identité était inconnue. La jeune femme finit par trouver un travail bénévole dans une bibliothèque, où ils ne demandaient pas de qualifications, ou d'expériences requises. Selon Keira, ce travail bénévole sera bien pour le jeune prisonnier, car c’est un environnement calme pour lui qui lui permettra à être à l’aise. La jeune femme voulait lui en parler autour d’un bon dîner qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Cette fois-ci, Keira voulait que le jeune prisonnier puisse manger correctement, car il refusait tout le temps de manger, ce qu’elle trouvait également très étrange et le voyait un peu trop mince. La jeune femme commença à faire la cuisine et l’odeur montait jusqu’à la chambre d’amis, où se trouvait le jeune prisonnier. Assis, pensif sur le lit, il présentait que Keira se rapprochait de la vérité et il voulait que cette dernière puisse l’accompagner à réaliser ses futurs plans. Le jeune prisonnier pouvait sentir l’odeur de gratin de pommes de terre et du poulet que prépara Keira, mais cela ne lui donna pas envie. Quelques minutes après, il voulût essayer de faire oublier le rêve que Keira avait fait en parlant d’autres choses. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers Keira qui portait une longue robe bleue qui était toujours en train de préparer. Il finit par dire d’une voix un peu tremblante :

\- B..belle..Robe…Dit-il tout gêné, car il n’avait pas l’habitude à faire des compliments aux personnes et voulait pas faire à nouveau de faux pas.

Keira ne l’entendant pas venir sursauta et se coupa le doigt. Le jeune homme s’avança à toute vitesse vers Keira et pris son doigt en sang dans sa bouche. Il suça la coupure du doigt de Keira en la regarda droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme toute choquée et sans voix retira son doigt à toute vitesse de la bouche du prisonnier.

\- Je…Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur…Dit-il encore en se culpabilisant.

La jeune femme n’en revenait pas de ce qu’il venait tout juste de faire et resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- C’est bon…Ce n’est rien. Dit-elle en mentant pour pas qu’il se culpabilise à nouveau, mais la jeune femme commençait à trouver le prisonnier de plus en plus étrange et commençait à avoir peur de lui par ses attitudes. Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme avait fini de préparer et servit le dîner au jeune prisonnier. Elle voulait le faire manger un peu et lui parler de la petite occupation qu’elle avait trouvé pour lui.

\- J’aimerai te parler un peu du petit job que j’ai trouvé pour toi, car je vais repartir travailler pendant quelques temps. Dit-elle en espérant qu’il accepte la proposition. Mais, le jeune prisonnier ne désirait pas trouver une nouvelle occupation, ainsi qu’à se sociabiliser avec les personnes.

\- J’ai trouvé un petit boulot pour toi dans une bibliothèque pas loin d’ici, tu n’auras pas grand-chose à faire, juste seulement ranger, classer des livres. Dit-elle en espérant qu’il accepte cette proposition.

\- Je ne sais pas…Je peux vous aider ici pour les tâches ménagères ? Dit-il en voulant plutôt rester aux côtés de Keira qu’il avait besoin.

\- Ecoute, je ne pense pas que cela t’aidera à avancer dans la vie. Tu as besoin de travailler en dehors de la maison et à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Dit-elle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas et sentait que la jeune femme commençait à perdre confiance en lui. Le prisonnier regarda Keira droit dans les yeux et finit par lui demander :

\- Avez-vous peur de moi…Keira ? Dit-il en continuant de la regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard devenait obscur et ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater.

La jeune femme remarqua son regard intense qui lui fit avoir quelques frissons. Elle essaya de garder son sang-froid et dit :

\- Bien sûr que non, je veux simplement t’aider et tu as besoin de cette occupation, cela t’aidera à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Dit-elle en essayant encore de le convaincre.

\- Vous m’aidez suffisamment ici et je me sens en sécurité et libre en votre présence…Je désire rester ici à vos côtés…Dit-il d’un air cette fois-ci insistant.

\- Je sais que tout cela te fait un peu peur, mais il faut que tu essaies de faire cette occupation qui pourra être bénéfique pour toi. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’abandonnerai pas et je serai toujours là pour t’aider. Cet après-midi, nous allons sortir se promener un peu et je vais te montrer le lieu de ta prochaine occupation.

Le jeune homme ne savant plus quoi faire se devait d’accepter la proposition de la jeune femme qu’il avait besoin, afin de réaliser ses futurs plans. La jeune femme voyait que le jeune homme n’avait pas touché à son assiette et le força un peu cette fois-ci à manger. Il commença à manger pour faire plaisir à Keira qui était contente de le voir apprécier sa nourriture.

L’après-midi approcha et les deux jeunes adultes s’apprêtèrent à sortir. Une fois sortis, la jeune femme lui montra le quartier, ainsi que les différents centres commerciaux. Certaines personnes regardèrent étrangement le jeune prisonnier, car il était très étrange par son attitude et son physique atypique. Keira remarquait tous ces regards, mais essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivent à l’endroit où le jeune prisonnier commencera à travailler. Le lieu ne lui plaisait pas il resta immobile le regard fixe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Voilà, c’est ici, c’est sympa non ? Tu viendras désormais ici tous les matins, c’est vraiment proche de la maison, donc tu pourras venir à pieds. Dit-elle d’un air rassurant.

Mais cela ne convenait pas au jeune homme, il hocha la tête en se forçant d’accepter.

Quelque temps après, Les deux jeunes adultes se rendirent au centre commercial pour faire des courses. Le jeune prisonnier était très étrange et n’aimait pas les interactions sociales. La jeune femme lui dit dans le magasin d’essayer de se détendre et de l’attendre dans un coin pendant qu’elle prenne certaines choses. Pendant ce temps-là, certaines personnes passaient vers le prisonnier et continuèrent à le regarder étrangement comme s’il venait d’une autre planète et parlèrent derrière son dos. Le jeune prisonnier les renvoyaient un regard haineux intense sans émotions. Une mère avec son enfant passa en direction du prisonnier. Le petit garçon assis dans le chariot regarda le prisonnier qui lui redit un regard glacial et qui finit par le faire pleurer.

A cet instant, la même vieille dame que Keira avait croisée auparavant entendu les pleurs du petit garçon et vu le jeune prisonnier. Elle se dirigea vers le prisonnier dont elle sentait une force démoniaque qui l’entourait et dit :

\- Vous…Vous êtes à nouveau là… J’ai senti votre présence à des kilomètres et je savais que vous reviendriez un jour maudit SATAN ! Dit-elle en criant.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme s’il allait l’éventrer, mais essaya de garder son calme et dit :

\- Perdre ses jours, manquer son existence, n’avoir plus ni flamme, ni espérance, ni passion, ni goût, ni affection, ni volonté…Voilà ce qui dont vous arrive Madame…Aimeriez-vous que votre défunt mari vous voit ainsi ? Dit-il d’une voix calme.

\- Maudit SATAN ! Vous avez pris l’âme de mon mari ! Vous l’avez entraîné dans les forces du mal ! Il était un homme normal, aimable et ambitieux, jusqu’à ce que vous veniez fourrez vos sales griffes de démon pour venir le prendre ! Dit-elle encore en criant.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres et dit :

\- Le temps entraîne tout dans sa course, et la dernière heure s'avance…Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps Madame…Désirez-vous revivre à nouveau une nouvelle vie dans un corps immortel, où vous pourriez revivre de nouveaux instants avec votre mari qui sera à nouveau là ? Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Cessez de m'embobiner avec vos paroles sataniques ! Restez loin de notre terre et de nous maudit diable ! Vous n’êtes pas d’ici, alors retourner d’où vous venez sale démon ! Dit-elle encore en criant ce qui attirait l’attention de quelques personnes. Le jeune prisonnier commença à perdre patience et le contrôle de lui-même il finit par dire :

\- Vous faîtes erreur Madame…Je fais aussi partie de cette terre…Et vous refusiez ma précieuse aide…Je crains qu'aujourd’hui soit votre dernier jour…Dit-il avec un regard glaçant sans expression.

La vieille dame recula brusquement en ayant le souffle coupé. Son oreille gauche commença à siffler fortement et pris ses mains en essayant de les bouchées. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui lui fit un petit sourire figé avec un regard perçant et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. La vieille dame se retourna pour pas être sous son influence et se précipita vers la sortie du magasin à toute vitesse. Le visage du jeune prisonnier était devenu soudainement mélancolique. Quelques minutes après, Keira arriva avec certains aliments et demanda au prisonnier s’il allait bien. Il baissa sa tête en fixant le sol et d’un air triste il dit :

\- J’aimerai sortir de cet endroit…Je ne me sens pas bien…Dit-il d’un air abattu.

\- Ok, nous allons aller à la caisse et partir dit-elle d’un air suspect en se demandant ce qu’il avait fait pendant son absence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes adultes sortirent du magasin et rentrèrent à la maison.

Il était presque la fin de l’après-midi, la grande sœur de Keira avait été assez occupée cette journée et était en route vers le chantier. Dans sa voiture elle cru voir de loin sa petite sœur accompagnée d’un étrange jeune homme dont elle se demandait qui s’était.

_Keira ? Mais qu’est-ce..que ? Mais c’est qui ce gars ? Il est vraiment étrange…Qu’est-ce qu’il est grand !_

Etant toute surprise par cet étrange inconnu, la grande sœur de Keira essaya de se rapprocher en voiture de sa petite sœur et du prisonnier et voulu klaxonner pour lui faire signe.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle reçut un appel manqué et un message de l’avocat. Elle lut son message qui lui disait qu’il souhaiterait la rencontrer pour lui parler du cas de la cage retrouvée dans la prison et qu’il y avait une personne enfermée depuis de nombreuses années. La jeune femme leva les yeux d’une vitesse en direction de sa petite sœur et regarda le prisonnier.

_PUTAIN ! CE N’EST PAS VRAI !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La grande soeur de Keira sait maintenant que c'est sa petite sœur qui a ouvert la cage et ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle ne lui a rien dit. Zoé cherche à protéger Keira de ce mystérieux inconnu qu'elle redoute et s'apprête à rencontrer l'avocat, mais les choses risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu...

La fin d’après-midi arriva et les deux jeunes adultes rentrèrent à la maison. Keira se sentait un peu plus soulagée d’avoir pu trouver une petite occupation pour le jeune prisonnier. La jeune femme cherchait à retrouver sa simple vie d’avant et s’en voulait énormément d’avoir si vite délivrer ce mystérieux inconnu sans avoir prévenu les autorités. Keira voyait que le jeune prisonnier n’était pas très convaincu par cette nouvelle activité et le voyait un peu nerveux. Elle lui demanda de venir s’asseoir sur le canapé pour parler un peu de la situation.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses trop de soucis pour cette nouvelle activité. Tout se passera bien ! Dit-elle d’un air confiant.

Mais ces paroles ne faisaient rien au prisonnier qui continuait de fixer le sol. Il finit par lever sa tête doucement et regarda Keira d’un air abattu pour la convaincre de pas faire cette activité.

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt…Je me sens en sécurité avec vous…Dit-il d’un air mélancolique.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, mais s’il te plait essaie de faire cet effort, cela me fera vraiment plaisir. Dit la jeune femme en essayant toujours à le convaincre.

\- Regrettez-vous…de m’avoir libéré ? Suis-je trop envahissant pour vous ? Dit-il en se culpabilisant en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Dans quelle merde tu t’es mise Keira ! Maintenant, Il est en train de penser que je veux me débarrasser de lui. Quoi que…Peut-être…Je ne le connais pas et s’il était dangereux comme dans ce rêve et qu'il me fasse du mal ? Je vivais une vie simple sans problème avant et maintenant je commence à paniquer pour un rien et à faire des rêves étranges…Je ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que je l’aide non ? Je n’ai même pas réussi à dire la vérité à Zoé… Je suis foutu ! Que vais-je faire ?_

Toutes ces pensées se chamboulaient dans la tête de Keira et finit par lui dire :

 _-_ Non…J’ai vraiment eu pitié de te voir enfermé là tout seul sans rien et j’ai voulu t’aider en te délivrant, afin que tu puisses vivre une nouvelle vie…Maintenant…La situation se complique un peu, car personne ne sait que tu es là et je n’ai pas prévenu les autorités par peur d’avoir des ennuis. Je ne pense pas qu’il allait aussi beaucoup t’aider. Alors, j’ai décidé de m’en charger en te délivrant…Dit-elle un peu anxieuse.

Le jeune homme regarda Keira fixement et dit :

\- Personne ne saura que vous m’aviez délivré…Je ne veux pas vous attirer d’ennuis…Dit-il doucement.

\- Oui c’est bien, alors, il faut que tu fasses cette activité, car je souhaite à ce que tu aies une vie normale. Dit-elle en voulant qu’il accepte.

Le jeune homme commença à être un peu tendu et énervé par les paroles de Keira. Ses mains commencèrent à se crisper et il les referma fortement en forme de poing. Sa mâchoire était tendue et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. La jeune femme continua en disant :

\- Tu commenceras dans quelques jours et je serai là pour t’aider ne t’en fais pas. Dit-elle d’un ton calme.

Quand soudainement, l’ampoule de la lampe derrière elle s’éclata brusquement. Keira se retourna en sursautant. Elle ne comprenait pas et regarda le jeune homme qui la fixa d’un regard obscur ce qui l’effraya un peu. Un instant après, elle entendit son portable sonner, c’était sa grande sœur Zoé qui l’appelait. Le jeune prisonnier vu que c’était sa grande sœur et fixa le portable de Keira. Keira répondit, mais n’arrivait pas à entendre Zoé qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle regarda son téléphone qui commença à bugger.

_Merde qu’est-ce qui arrive à mon portable ?! C’est Zoé, je n’arrive pas à l’entendre. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, il faut que je lui dise toute la vérité._

La jeune femme se leva un peu vite toute chamboulée, elle dit au jeune prisonnier qu’elle sera un peu occupée pendant quelques minutes et qu’elle allait se charger du dégât causer en se précipitant dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme regarda Keira partir à toute vitesse en essayant de rappeler sa sœur. Quelques instants après, le prisonnier se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un balai, ainsi qu’une ramassette pour nettoyer par terre. En balayant, il était tout pensif, quand un instant après, il vu par la fenêtre un jeune couple heureux marcher en se tenant par la main. Il les voyait heureux se souciant de rien, ses yeux commencèrent à s’illuminer, mais il finit par baisser sa tête d’un air abattu en continuant à balayer calmement.

Il faisait presque nuit, la grande sœur de Keira essayait sans cesse de rappeler sa petite sœur qu’elle n’arrivait pas à joindre. La jeune femme repensa au message de l’avocat qui lui disait qu’il avait une personne présente dans cette cage. Zoé pensa que c’était le jeune homme qu’elle avait vu avec sa petite sœur qu'elle avait délivré sans la lui dire. Elle commença à se demander pourquoi sa petite sœur aurait-elle cacher la vérité en lui disant rien, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. La jeune femme avait répondu à l’avocat dans la journée qu’elle allait le voir le lendemain pour discuter de la situation. Etant très paniquée pour sa petite sœur et n’arrivant pas à la joindre, Zoé voulu se rendre chez Keira pour lui parler. En se levant de son lit, elle eut comme des frissons et son oreille commença à siffler. Sa vue commença à être floue et elle n’arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Quand soudainement, elle tomba inconsciemment par terre avec son portable.

Le ciel commença à être nuageux, Keira n’arrivait toujours pas à joindre sa grande sœur, elle finit par lâcher prise et comme il se faisait tard, elle pensa à la rappeler le lendemain matin, afin d’en finir pour de bon et à lui dire toute la vérité. La jeune femme décida de prendre une douche, afin de se détendre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Etant sous la douche, Keira pensa à comment elle allait expliquer tout cela à sa grande sœur, cela la rendait nerveuse de lui avoir mentit pendant tout ce temps. La jeune femme continua à avoir des flash-back de son rêve étrange et voyait beaucoup de liens similaires avec le prisonnier. Quelques minutes après, elle sortit de la douche, étant un peu perdu dans ces pensées, elle glissa et tomba brusquement. Entendant le cri et la chute de Keira, le jeune prisonnier entra doucement dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme vu le jeune prisonnier et se leva à toute vitesse prenant vite une serviette de bain en couvrant son corps. Le jeune prisonnier restant tout immobile regardant la jeune femme qui serrait fort sa serviette entre ses mains en essayant de cacher son corps. Il s’avança vers elle lentement ce qui la fit reculer, car elle commençait à avoir peur de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier… Dit-il d’un air inquiet.

La jeune femme était mal à l’aise et avait un peu peur de lui. Elle continua à cacher son corps sous sa serviette. Elle dit d’une voix un peu tremblante :

\- O..Oui, ça va bien merci j’ai ju..juste glissé un peu, mais il y a rien de grave. Dit-elle toute gênée en continuant à cacher son corps. Le jeune prisonnier voyait la jeune femme toute crispée sous sa serviette. Ses yeux commencèrent à descendre le long de son corps.

\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous…Keira ? Votre corps est magnifique…Dit-il en s’approchant doucement d’elle. La jeune femme continua à reculer un peu en ayant peur.

\- En votre présence, je me sens en sécurité et libre…La sensation de vous sentir proche de moi…Apaise toutes mes souffrances…Sentir le contact de votre peau…Votre sublime corps contre le mien…Me fais perdre tous mes moyens…Vous êtes ma force et aussi ma faiblesse…En aucun cas je vous ferai du mal…Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux en continuant de s’avancer vers elle.

Entendant ses paroles Keira continua à reculer, quand tout d’un coup, son dos toucha le mur. Le jeune prisonnier était en face d’elle et caressa doucement le visage de keira. Son regard devenait intense et contemplait son visage en continuant à descendre le long de son corps. Son désir augmentait et il avait envie de retirer sa serviette de bain.

\- L’une des nuits passées, j’ai aimé me sentir dans vos bras…Dit-il toujours en regardant Keira droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme était mal à l’aise et dit :

\- Ecoute…J’aimera…Juste être un peu seule…Maintenant s’il te plait…Dit-elle en espérant qu’il sorte de la salle de bain.

\- Vous êtes à nouveau tendue…Cela est de ma faute, je vous ai mise dans toute cette situation…Je ne souhaite que votre bien comme vous le faîtes pour moi…Vous sembliez avoir apprécier l’une des nuits passées, lorsque j’étais au bas de votre corps…Dit-il toujours en regardant Keira droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle commença à avoir le souffle coupé et rougissait. Le jeune prisonnier commença à s’approcher plus du visage de Keira. Il prit sa taille et essaya de retirer doucement sa serviette de bain. Quelques instants après, il commença à l’embrasser, puis son cou, sa serviette de bain descendit légèrement. Le jeune prisonnier pouvait maintenant voir le beau corps de Keira, il contemplait ses courbes et commença à toucher le long de ses cuisses en remontant et touchant ses fesses. Keira commença à être excitée, mais elle était à la fois un peu réticente. Il pouvait sentir son corps se crisper et essaya de son mieux de détendre la jeune femme. Le prisonnier continua de l’embrasser dans le cou et il descendit vers sa poitrine en prenant un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Keira devenait très excitée, mais essaya d’arrêter le jeune prisonnier en le repoussant légèrement.

-Non…Arrête…Je ne peux pas… Dit-elle toute essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il ne comprenant pas.

\- Désolé mais…Je suis un peu tendue et fatiguée…

\- Je sens que vous me craignez…Keira…Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu m’avais dit un de ces jours que tu te voyais comme une mauvaise personne ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de comprendre. Le prisonnier voyait que Keira continua à perdre sa confiance en lui.

\- J’ai toujours été vu ainsi…Ses personnes qui m’ont enfermé m’ont dit que je suis un mauvais être…Ils ont peut-être raison…Je suis en train de vous attirer des ennuis et je sens que vous commencez à avoir peur de moi…Dit-il tristement.

\- Non…C’est juste que... J’ai besoin d’avoir un peu de temps pour moi tu vois…C’est derniers jours, rien ne va plus, je suis toute stressée et je fais que des rêves étranges…Comme je te l’ai dit, je désire plus que tout à que tu fasses cette nouvelle activité. Dit-elle anxieusement.

\- Faire cette activité pour qu’après nos chemins se séparent et nous seront plus ensemble…Vous continuerez à vivre votre vie et vous m’oublierez à tout jamais…J’ai besoin de vous…Keira…Dit-il.

La jeune femme eu soudainement un flash-back de son rêve, où elle voyait la personne en cape qui lui disait la même chose. Elle vu le regard du jeune homme changer en devenant obscur, elle commença à avoir peur et serra encore entre ses mains sa serviette de bain en la remontant.

\- Je ferai cette activité pour vous…Votre confiance en moi m’est importante…Vous devez libérez votre corps… Et votre esprit, afin de me laisser le pénétrer, pour que je puisse aussi vous aider à mon tour comme vous l’avez fait pour moi…Cessez d’être résistante et de me craindre…Keira…Dit-il avec un regard intense.

\- Désolé…J..Je…Il faut que j’aille dans ma chambre…Dit-elle en ayant peur, car le jeune prisonnier commença à l’inquiéter par ses paroles.

Il ne bougea pas et resta immobile face à Keira en la regardant intensément, ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilatées. La jeune femme le poussa doucement et rentra dans sa chambre, il la laissa partir en la regardant d’un air contrarié.

Il était presque minuit, étant à nouveau de retour dans la ville, Molly voyait comment le quartier avait changé, mais elle présentait que les ennuis n’allaient pas tarder à arriver. De loin, elle vu une vieille dame marcher le regard vide en sa direction. Elle la trouvait étrange et elle disait des choses qu’elle n’arrivait pas à entendre de loin. En s’approchant d’elle, Molly ressentit une force démoniaque qui entoura la vieille dame qui la bouscula brusquement. Elle se retourna avec un regard vide et dit à Molly :

\- Il est revenu…Il est revenu pour se venger et prendre notre terre… Dit-elle à Molly en la regardant d’un regard vide.

La vieille dame pris la main de Molly fortement, quand soudainement, Molly eu une vision, où elle réussit à voir les conversations que la vieille dame avait eu avec Keira et le jeune prisonnier qu’elle avait rencontré avant. Etant toute choquée, Molly savait que le prisonnier n’était pas loin. La vieille dame laissa la main de Molly et regarda la route, où elle s’avança de manière robotisée. Molly voyait que la vieille dame était sous l’emprise du jeune prisonnier et elle essaya de l’empêcher d’y aller, mais il était trop tard, car la vieille dame était déjà proche du trottoir. Elle se tourna en direction de Molly et dit :

\- Mon chemin prend fin ici…Je pars rejoindre mon mari…Dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se jetant sur la route quand une voiture passa et la renversa. Molly était choqué et vu la vieille dame à terre baigner dans son sang.

Il était presque deux heures du matin et Zoé couchée par terre, se réveilla en se demandant ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle reprit son téléphone qui semblait marcher à nouveau pour rappeler sa sœur, quand soudainement, elle reçut un message sortit de nul part. Ne voyant aucun numéro, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être, elle ouvrit le message qui disait :

_"Elle est mienne"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passiez de très bonnes vacances. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires qui me feront un grand plaisir :) 
> 
> Dans ce passage, (un peu long!) Keira a repris le travail et continue de craindre le jeune prisonnier. La jeune femme n'arrive toujours pas à joindre sa grande sœur pour lui dire enfin toute la vérité. Du côté de Zoé, elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi sa petite sœur ne lui a rien dit et craint que la personne que Keira a libéré soit dangereuse. Ayant peur pour Keira, Zoé est prête à tout pour la sauver, mais les choses ne se dérouleront pas comme prévu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera très intéressant, il y aura pleins d'actions et de rebondissements et parlera du passé du jeune prisonnier.
> 
> A bientôt :)

Le matin arriva et le temps était ensoleillé, Keira n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, depuis la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec le jeune prisonnier. La jeune femme commençait à avoir peur de lui et hésita à finir par tout révéler aux autorités ce qu’elle devait normalement faire. Keira craignait d’avoir des futurs ennuis dans sa vie privée en révélant toute la vérité et de perdre son emploi. Un instant après, elle essaya à nouveau de rappeler sa grande sœur, afin de tout lui dire pour qu’elle puisse lui venir en aide. Mais la jeune femme n’arriva toujours pas à joindre sa grande sœur, ce qu’elle trouvait étrange.

Il était presque huit du matin et Keira commença à s’apprêter pour aller au travail. Avant de partir, elle n’était pas rassurée à l’idée que le prisonnier soit seul dans son appartement. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre d’amis, où se trouva le jeune prisonnier assis immobile sur le lit pour lui parler.

\- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Je vais partir au travail et je serai de retour vers la fin de l’après-midi, si tu as faim il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Tu ne prends pas le téléphone si quelqu’un appelle. S’il te plait, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes jusqu’à mon retour. Ok ? Dit-elle d’un air un peu anxieux.

\- D’accord…Dit-il doucement en regardant la jeune femme d’un regard intense.

Keira présentait quelque chose qu’il allait arriver et voulait pas à nouveau laisser son appartement au jeune prisonnier. Quelques minutes après, elle s’en alla et essaya toujours de joindre sa grande sœur sur sa route.

Il faisait très chaud, la chaleur s’installa dans la ville et la grande sœur de Keira ne comprenait toujours pas d’où pouvait bien venir ce message qu’elle avait reçu hier soir. Elle commença à se demander si ce n’était pas le jeune prisonnier et commença à s’inquiéter pour sa petite sœur.

_C’est cet étrange inconnu, mais qui l’a enfermé dans cette cage ? Et qui est cet avocat qui veut à tout prix me parler ? Tout cela et très étrange… Il faut que je retrouve Keira !_

Zoé commença à avoir peur pour sa petite sœur depuis la découverte de ce message et du jeune prisonnier. Elle décida de se rendre chez Keira, ainsi que de voir l’avocat après. Assis sur le lit, le regard fixant le sol, le jeune prisonnier était perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand soudainement, il sentit une présence. C’était la grande sœur de Keira qui était à l’entrée et qui sonna toute impatiente pour parler à Keira. Le jeune prisonnier vu que c’était la grande sœur de Keira et hésita à l’ouvrir la porte, par peur que son plan tombe à l’eau. Il voulait au fond de lui se débarrasser d’elle, mais savait que c’était un être cher pour Keira et que cette dernière ne lui pardonnera jamais. Quelques instants après, il finit par descendre aller lui ouvrir la porte. En ouvrant la porte, Zoé surprise vu que c’était le jeune prisonnier au lieu de sa petite sœur et dit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est ma sœur Keira ?! Dit-elle toute énervée et anxieuse.

\- Elle est partie au travail…Dit-il tout simplement.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faisiez-vous dans cette cage et pourquoi vous a-t-elle délivré ? Demanda-t-elle d’un ton nerveux.

Le jeune prisonnier ne dit rien et continua à regarder d’un sombre regard Zoé qui n’aimait pas sa manière de la regarder.

\- Laissez-moi entrer ! Dit-elle en s’avançant brusquement à l’entrée.

Mais, le jeune prisonnier ne voulait pas la laisser entrer et resta immobile en la lançant cette fois-ci un regard hostile. La jeune femme finit par entrer en le poussant brusquement. Une fois à l’intérieur, Zoé était toute énervée et nerveuse et appela sa sœur dans tout l’appartement sous le regard du prisonnier.

\- J’ai reçu un message hier tard dans la soirée qui disait « Elle est mienne » Croyez-vous que je sois assez sotte pour vous laisser avec ma petite sœur ? Dit-elle d’un air énervé.

\- Je suis très reconnaissant envers votre petite sœur Keira… Dit-il d’un ton calme.

Zoé n’avait pas confiance et le regarda d’un air suspect en disant :

\- Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l’heure, qui vous a enfermé dans cette cage ? Dit-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et souris timidement.

\- Vous avez peur pour votre petite sœur… Je comprends…Je ne lui ferai aucun mal…Vous devriez lui laisser un peu d’espace…Dit-il en regardant Zoé droit dans les yeux. Zoé le trouva très étrange et sans gêne pour lui parler ainsi elle finit par dire :

\- Mais qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma petite sœur ? Ces derniers temps, elle n’est plus la même qu’avant et c’est de votre faute ! Alors maintenant vous allez sortir d’ici et la laisser tranquille. Dit-elle en élevant la voix.

Le jeune homme continua de regarder Zoé droit dans les yeux et pénétra son esprit. Zoé se dirigea vers la sortie de manière robotisée et repartie.

La température continua à s’élever dans la ville et Keira arriva quelques minutes en retard au travail suite aux embouteillages. Elle se dirigea à son bureau et entendit ses collègues qui discutèrent de la nouvelle de la cage ouverte retrouvée au sous-sol de la prison. Keira était tendue et avait peur qu’on la démasque. La jeune femme voyait qu’il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire et essaya de se concentrer. Les travaux continuèrent toujours et Keira essaya de regarder par la fenêtre si sa sœur était là, mais ne la vit pas.

Keira commença à ne pas se sentir bien et continua d’avoir peur qu’on la soupçonne.

Elle décida de se lever et d’aller aux toilettes.

Il était presque la fin de l’après-midi et Zoé était un peu étourdie et ne se rappela pas de sa rencontre avec le prisonnier. Elle se dirigea vers le chantier, quand soudainement elle reçut un message de l’avocat qu’elle devait voir aujourd’hui. Elle décida d’aller le rencontrer à un café proche d’un centre commercial.

Assis sur la chaise en attendant impatiemment la grande sœur de Keira, Henry pensa à la manière qu’il allait parler de ce sujet assez complexe et si elle allait croire à ses propos. Une fois arrivée, Zoé se dirigea vers l’avocat qui l’attendait.

\- Bonjour, je suis Henry Deaver avocat des condamnés à mort. Je vous ai contactée afin de parler de la cage que vous avez retrouvée aux sous-sols de la prison de Shawshank. Dit-il calmement.

L’avocat commença à se préparer pour tout lui expliquer et dit :

\- Il y avait une personne enfermer là depuis de nombreuses années…Il s’avère que cette personne est très dangereuse…C’est une histoire assez complexe que je vais vous racontez promettez-moi de rien dire à personne. Dit-il d’un air sérieux. Zoé accepta et l’écouta parler.

\- Notre ville n’est pas une ville comme les autres…Je connais cette mystérieuse personne qui n’est pas réellement un être humain même si elle en a l’apparence.

Zoé fronça des sourcils et dit :

\- Je sais qu’il a eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur notre ville, mais si vous êtes venu pour me parler de magie de sorcellerie et compagnie je n’ai pas le temps ! Dit-elle d’un air agacé.

\- Non Madame, croyez-moi cette histoire est loin d’être une plaisanterie, vous aurez sans doute du mal à me croire, mais il existe un portail temporel dans lequel cette mystérieuse personne voyage dans différentes dimensions de notre ville pour semer le chaos partout où elle passe. Il manipule les esprits des personnes et les tuent à sa guise. Auparavant, un des anciens directeurs du pénitencier Dale Lacy de l'État de Shawshank garda cette personne en cage. Les gardes l’ont trouvé aux sous-sols de la prison et l’on vu comme une victime. Mais, lorsque qu’il avait été libéré beaucoup de catastrophes se succédèrent et de nombreuses personnes sont mortes. J’ai été son avocat et il a essayé de me manipuler en me disant qu’il avait aussi été Henry Deaver et était docteur, mais dans une autre dimension. C’est ainsi que je l’ai tenu en otage pendant un certain temps et il est maintenant en liberté, prêt à semer des catastrophes à nouveau. Dit-il d’un air inquiet.

La grande sœur de Keira trouvait cette histoire assez étrange et n’y croyait pas trop. Elle eu soudainement une sévère migraine et un flash-back du prisonnier qu’elle avait vu avec sa petite sœur lorsqu'elle était en voiture. Un instant après, le portable d’Henry sonna et il vu que c’était Molly. Il répondit en s’excusant de cette interruption.

\- Allô, Salut Henry, c’est Molly, je suis actuellement ici à Castle Rock, il y a eu un accident une vieille femme s’est jetée sur la route et j’ai vu qu’elle avait rencontré le gamin…Dit-elle d’une voix un peu tremblante dont Henry n’entendait pas très bien.

\- Quoi, tu as fini par venir ? Il a tué cette vieille femme ? Mais je ne comprends pas…Dit-il sous le regard de Zoé.

\- Oui, je pense. Mais il y a aussi autre chose… Je crois que c’est une jeune femme qui l’a libéré…Dit-elle d’un air sérieux.

\- Une jeune femme l’a libéré ? Dit-il d’un air interrogateur et Zoé qui avait déjà vu le prisonnier avec sa petite sœur finit par lui dire :

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je crois que la personne qui l’a libérée est ma petite sœur…Dit-elle.

L’avocat resta sans voix et Molly avait entendu Zoé depuis son portable.

Il était presque la fin de l’après-midi et Keira rentra à la maison. La jeune femme était très fatiguée et anxieuse. Le prisonnier n’avait pas quitté la chambre d’amis, elle alla le voir pour savoir s’il allait bien. Il était allongé sur le lit perdu dans ses pensées, il commençait à craindre que son plan échoue. Keira lui demanda s’il allait bien, il répondit que oui. Quelques instants après, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Keira alla au salon et essaya de rappeler sa grande sœur ce qui l’inquiétait. Le jeune prisonnier finit par descendre la rejoindre au salon. Il pouvait voir la jeune femme fatiguée, tendue et pensif qui essaya d’appeler sa sœur à plusieurs reprises. Elle se fit un thé chaud et s’apprêtait à aller dormir, quand soudainement le jeune homme apparu sans qu’elle sans rendre compte se qui l’a fit sursauter. Keira continuait à avoir peur du jeune homme par son attitude étrange, elle avait oublié son portable dans la cuisine et partit le chercher. Elle demanda au jeune homme s’il voulait prendre du thé, mais n’en voulait pas et resta assis immobile sur le fauteuil. Pendant qu’elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, le jeune homme regarda la tasse de thé de Keira. Lorsque Keira revint, elle essaya une nouvelle fois d’appeler sa sœur sous le regard du prisonnier.

\- Comment ça été pendant mon absence ? Il n’y a pas eu de problème, tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune prisonnier.

\- Ca s’est bien passé…Il n’y a pas eu de problème…Dit-il en mentant.

Keira le regarda d’un air suspect, mais était plus préoccupée par sa grande sœur et regarda à nouveau son portable et dit :

\- Ca fait un moment que je n’arrive pas à joindre ma grande sœur…A-t-elle appelé à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air inquiet.

\- Non…Vous ne devriez pas trop vous inquiéter pour votre grande sœur…Vous devriez plus penser à vous et vivre votre vie…Dit-il d’un ton sérieux.

La jeune femme le regarda étrangement et pensa que cela était un peu vrai, mais se sentant à bout, Keira avait envie que sa grande sœur lui donne un coup de main. Elle but son thé sous le regard intense du jeune homme. La jeune femme se sentait très fatiguée et commença à somnoler. Il commença à faire tard et Keira parta aller se coucher dans sa chambre. La jeune femme continuait d’avoir peur du prisonnier et décida de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé. De son côté, le jeune prisonnier sorta de la chambre d’amis et se dirigea vers la chambre de Keira et vu que cette dernière avait fermé la porte à clé. Il fixa intensément la poignée et la porte s’ouvra directement. Keira était partie dans un sommeil profond et n’entendit rien, il s’avança vers son lit.

_Pourquoi continuez-vous à me craindre…Keira… Votre esprit continue à être résistant…Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…J’ai été obligé de mettre un de vos médicaments dans votre tasse de thé pour vous aider à dormir et à vous relaxer…Je veux juste être à vos côtés et vous aider…_

Le jeune prisonnier s’assis sur le lit de Keira qui était endormie profondément. Il regarda Keira intensément et caressa son visage. Quelques instants après, il monta sur le lit et se rapprocha d’elle, il s’allongea à côté de Keira et mis sa tête sur sa poitrine et finit par dormir dans les bras de la jeune femme.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira est à nouveau plongée dans un rêve profond suite aux somnifères que le prisonnier à mis dans sa tasse de thé, la jeune femme va découvrir de nouvelles choses à travers ce rêve qui risque de se reproduire dans la vie réelle. Le jeune prisonnier est prêt à tout, afin que Keira puisse rejoindre les forces du mal, mais son passé le hante et le rend hésitant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chères lectrices, Cher lecteurs,  
> ce passage est la première partie de l'histoire du jeune prisonnier, la deuxième et dernière partie viendra prochainement.
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

Entant plongée dans un profond sommeil, Keira fit à nouveau un rêve étrange, où elle se trouva en plein milieu de la ville qui était à feu et à sang. La jeune femme entendit des personnes crier dans tous les sens et des cadavres en décompositions, ainsi que des explosions qui survenait dans chaque coin de la ville. Le ciel était sombre, très nuageux suivi par de grands éclairs. Keira avait l’impression que c’était la fin du monde, quand soudainement elle entendit une voix surgir de nulle part dire :

\- Le temps passe…Vous devez faire vite…Keira…Dit la mystérieuse personne.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en hurlant savant que c’était la mystérieuse personne en cape.

Quelques instants après, un tourbillon de fumée noire apparut et la mystérieuse personne se dévoila. La personne en cape resta immobile en face de Keira et commença à s’avancer vers elle. Keira recula doucement.

\- Ne m’approcher pas ! Dit-elle toute paniquée et tremblante comme une feuille.

\- N’ayez crainte…Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…Vous seule pouvez arrêter tout ceci…Dit-elle face à Keira.

\- Comment…Que dois-je faire ? Je ne comprends pas…Dit-elle toute paniquée et perdue.

La personne en cape pris le visage de Keira entre ses mains, quand soudainement elle changea de forme et réapparue sous la forme de la grande sœur de Keira. La jeune femme était toute choquée de ce changement et avait l’impression que c’était sa véritable grande sœur qui était en face d’elle.

\- Keira…Je sens beaucoup de peur en toi ces temps-ci… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas sœurette ? Dit-elle d’un ton rassurant en la tenant toujours entre ses mains.

\- Zoé…Je suis désolée…Je t’ai menti depuis le début…C’est moi qui ai ouvert la cage qui se retrouvait aux sous-sols de la prison et j’ai libéré une personne qui était là enfermée depuis de longues années…J’ai voulu l’aider et j’avais peur que quelqu’un le sache, ainsi que d’attirer des ennuis…J’ai voulu faire pour une fois quelque chose de bien, après tous ces échecs que j’ai endurés dans ma vie…Je n’arrivais pas à te le dire et j’en suis sincèrement désolée…Dit Keira en baissant légèrement la tête d’un air abattue.

La jeune femme était toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond et le jeune prisonnier regarda Keira et pris doucement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu n’as pas à te culpabiliser…Tu as fait quelque chose de bien…Ta générosité à aider cette personne à sortir de l’ombre et à revivre à nouveau une toute nouvelle vie…Dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Keira.

La jeune femme voyait que le regard de sa grande sœur avait changé et était plus intense.

\- Oui tu as raison…Mais…après avoir libéré cette personne, je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle de moi-même…J’ai quelques doutes sur cet étrange inconnu dont je connais si peu le passé. Dit-elle d’un air sceptique.

\- Cette personne dont le passé t’ai inconnu peu avoir enduré d’innombrables peurs et souffrances…Tu es à présent à ses côtés pour l’aider à se reconstruire…Keira…Dit Zoé, ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilatées en caressant le visage de Keira doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur à pouvoir aider cette personne et je commence à en être méfiante…Peut-être que c’est le fait de ne pas la connaître suffisamment ? S’interrogea Keira.

\- Tu es dotée d’une grande force Keira…Tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer…Je sais que tu seras apte à aider cette personne, il ne faut pas que tu sois méfiante envers elle…Il faut libérer ton esprit et t’ouvrir à cette personne…

La grande sœur de Keira commença à se rapprocher de Keira en continuant à caresser son visage en descendant et touchant légèrement ses lèvres. Keira trouva l’attitude de sa grande sœur étrange et voyait un changement dans son regard qui commença à être obscur et intense.

\- La puissance de ton esprit pourra changer beaucoup de choses sur cette terre Keira…Tu es différente et unique par ta force remarquable et tu pourras changer l’humanité…Dit-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Keira qui commença à douter du comportement étrange de sa grande sœur.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes Zoé ? Tu agis bizarrement tout d’un coup ! Dit-elle en reculant doucement. La forme du visage de Zoé commença à changer et le même son étrange qu’elle avait entendu resurgit.

\- Libère ton esprit…Laisse le son pénétrer ton âme en douceur en te libérant de tes peurs et angoisses…Fais-le pour moi Keira…Cela me rassura de te voir le faire sœurette… Dit Zoé dont la tonalité de sa voix commença à changer et à devenir plus obscure. Keira ne reconnaissait plus sa grande sœur et recula encore.

\- Zoé ? Ce n’est pas toi, tu n’es pas ma grande sœur ! Dit Keira d’un ton hostile.

\- Mais que dis-tu ? Mais c’est moi Zoé Dit-elle dont la voix commença à la trahir.

\- C’est VOUS ! Sortez du corps de ma sœur ! Dit Keira toute chamboulée. La forme de Zoé commença à se détériorer.

\- Pourquoi ne m’écoutes-tu pas, ça sera la fin pour moi si tu ne le fais pas…Dit-elle commençant à s’affaiblir.

\- Tout cela est faux ! Vous êtes qu’un monstre, vous tuez d’innocentes personnes et maintenant vous voulez me manipuler en entrant dans le corps de ma sœur ! Vous ne m’aurez jamais ! Dit Keira énervée en haussant la voix. Keira poussa brusquement de toute ses forces Zoé, quand soudainement une lumière sortit de ses mains et la mystérieuse personne en cape réapparut affaiblie. La jeune femme ne réalisait toujours pas du geste qu’elle venait de faire et regarda ses mains. La personne en cape était toute affaiblie et disparue tout d’un coup et la ville redevenue comme avant.

Le jeune prisonnier laissa le visage de la jeune femme et se leva du lit de Keira, puis continua à regarder la jeune femme dormir d’un air un peu mélancolique.

_Jamais je n’aurai cru que nos chemins allaient se croiser un jour…Je vous ai chercher depuis toujours...Et vous êtes apparue comme par enchantement…Vous êtes unique et puissante…Keira…Vous n’appartenez qu’à un seul monde…Une seule dimension…Vous êtes la clé du portail…_

Le jeune prisonnier reparti de manière affaiblie en marchant à pas lourd en direction de la chambre d’ami. Il était presque neuf heures du matin, Keira se réveilla en sursaut et toute en sueur. Elle regarda partout autour d’elle en respirant fort. Elle ne se rappela pas de ce qu’elle avait fait la nuit passée, c’était comme si elle avait perdu la mémoire. La jeune femme se rappela quand même un peu du rêve qu’elle avait fait et cela commença à l’inquiéter. Quand tout d’un coup, elle aperçut que sa chemise de nuit était un peu ouverte et vu soudainement l’heure, qu’elle était en retard. La jeune femme enfila vite ses habits, quand soudainement, elle se rappela que le jeune prisonnier devait commencer son activité aujourd’hui. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la chambre d’ami et vue le prisonnier assis sur le lit abattu et épuisé. Savant qu’il commença aujourd’hui et par peur que son plan tombe à l’eau, il commença à s’apprêter. Keira l’emmena au lieu de son activité en l’encourageant et repartit à toute vitesse en voiture à son lieu de travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune prisonnier entra timidement dans la bibliothèque. C’était une bibliothèque de taille moyenne, il y avait quelques personnes qui rangeaient des livres et à la réception, ou qui était dans leur coin en train de lire. Quand soudainement le responsable de l’activité aperçu le jeune prisonnier perdu et désorienté qui regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis le responsable des activités bénévoles, vous venez pour l’aide au rangement des livres? Lui demanda-t-il. Le jeune prisonnier ne dit rien et continua à regarder le responsable intensément sans expression. Le responsable le regarda drôlement et le trouva très étrange. Certaines personnes regardèrent aussi étrangement le jeune prisonnier qui attirait beaucoup d’attention. Le jeune prisonnier finit par lui répondre et dit oui. Quelques instants après, le responsable lui expliqua les tâches qu’il allait effectuer, il avait l’impression que le jeune prisonnier ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui disait par son manque d’expression et son silence répété. Il y avait quelques jeunes bénévoles qui commencèrent à parler derrière le dos du jeune prisonnier.

\- Hey psst ! Tu as vu le nouveau, il est trop bizarre ! Dit un avec une chemise en jeans.

\- Ouais, il ne parle presque pas, il a quoi ? Dit une aux cheveux blonds.

\- Il est peut-être attardé ? Dit un avec une chemise à carreaux. La bande éclata de rire doucement sous le regard du responsable et du jeune prisonnier qui voyait qu’on se fichait de lui. Le responsable demanda à la bande d’arrêter de faire du bruit et de reprendre leur travail. Le jeune prisonnier regarda intensément les autres bénévoles qui se moquèrent de lui. Il commença à ranger les livres quand il aperçut certains bouquins religieux, quand soudainement, il ferma les yeux et eu un souvenir profond.

C’était le début du 17ème siècle, les feuilles tombèrent les unes après les autres et l’automne commença à s’installer en douceur dans la ville de Jerusalem's Lot. Un couple démuni descendit d’une barque avec un petit vieux sac troué de nourriture, ainsi que des vieux bouquins bibliques. Ils se trouvèrent sur une petite île isolée, entourée d’arbres. Le père de famille prénommé Darius inspectait les lieux et était satisfait de cet endroit qu’il pensait que s’allait être leur nouveau domicile. Sa femme enceinte prénommée Eléonore n’appréciait guère ce lieu qu’elle trouvait trop isolé et obscure. L’homme s’avança vers sa femme et dit :

\- Chère épouse, ne trouvez-vous pas cet endroit merveilleux ? Cette terre est différente de l’ancienne où nous vécûmes, ici règne le silence… Heureux ceux qui procurent la paix, car ils seront appelés fils de Dieu. Dit-il en respirant grandement l’air qui l’entourait. Sa femme le regarda d’un air sceptique et dit :

\- Mon cher époux, depuis le début de notre voyage périlleux, je ne fis que de penser à notre ancienne terre que nous avons fuis pour un avenir glorieux…Je n’aime guère cette terre…Dit-t-elle d’un air abattu en caressant son ventre rond.

\- Ma chère épouse, sur cette terre nous allons construire un nouvel avenir radieux où notre enfant verra le jour. Dit-il en s’avançant lentement vers sa femme et caressa le ventre de son épouse en continuant :

\- Mon enfant, n'oublie pas mon enseignement et que ton cœur garde mes commandements, car ils prolongeront la durée de tes jours, les années de ta vie, et ils augmenteront ta paix…Dit-il en continuant de caresser le ventre de sa femme qui le regardait d’un air méfiant.

\- De quoi allons-nous vivre…Nous sommes pauvres et sans fortune…Allez-vous aussi essayer de bâtir une église qui tombera en ruine comme votre cher père qui jadis nous a quitté? Dit-elle en reculant de son époux. L’homme regarda de manière contrarié sa femme et dit :

\- Arrêtez vos sottises et reprenez-vous Eléonore ! Ce nouveau lieu recueillera toutes les âmes perdues recherchant un avenir glorieux…L’éternel donne de la force à son peuple…L’éternel bénit son peuple en lui procurant la paix…Dit-il en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux.

Eléonore ne dit rien et commença à avoir des frissons. Les jours passèrent et le jeune couple essaya de trouver des moyens à construire une grande maison en bois qu’il bâtiront _« la maison de Dieu »._ La jeune femme enceinte trouva un travail de couturière dans le village et essaya de confectionner des habits pour gagner de l’argent, quant au mari, il trouva un métier de forgeron. Le jeune couple ne gagnait pas suffisamment assez d’argent pour construire cette maison. Quand arriva un jour, où Darius en allant dans la forêt entendit une mystérieuse voix qui l’appela. Etant curieux d’esprit, il s’avança vers la colline proche du lac de la ville. Etant arrivé il vu un petit feu de bois et regarda autour de lui si quelqu’un était là auparavant. Quand soudainement, la même voix apparue depuis le petit feu de bois et dit :

\- Chère Darius…Vous m’avez enfin retrouvé…Dit la voix dont la tonalité était faible.

Darius sursauta et tomba par terre, il n’en revenait pas.

\- Seigneur ai-je perdu la raison ? Est-ce les forces des ténèbres qui essaient de m’envahir ? Dit-il tout paniqué.

\- Vous faîtes erreur Darius…Je suis l’ange de la lumière éternelle…Et je vous ai appelé pour vous sortir de l’ombre et réaliser vos souhaits…dit-il. Darius regarda le feu qui s’intensifiait quand soudainement, il entendit un son étrange qui faisait siffler ses oreilles et il finit par les boucher.

\- Ne résistez pas au son de Dieu…Laissez-le pénétrez votre esprit… Dit la voix. Darius ferma les yeux et enleva ses mains de ses oreilles en écoutant le son.

\- Votre souhait de construire la maison de vos rêves se réalisera…Gloire et fortune vous sera présent… Réservant la vie éternelle à ceux qui, par la persévérance à bien faire, cherchent l'honneur, la gloire et l'immortalité…Mais il y a une condition…Vous devez me donner quelque chose qui vous appartient…Dit la voix.

\- Que dois-je vous donner afin que vous puissiez réaliser mes rêves les plus attendus mon ange ? Dit Darius.

\- Votre sang… quelques gouttes de votre sang qui nous donne la paix et nous réconcilie avec Dieu…Dit la voix d’un ton calme et sérieux.

Darius pris son poignard et se coupa la paume de sa main en versant quelques gouttelettes de son sang dans le feu. Les flammes du feu s’intensifiaient, ainsi que le son. Quand quelques instants après, les pupilles de Darius se dilatèrent, son visage fut figé sans expression et il vu un grand sac remplit de pièce d’or. La nuit arriva et il rejoignît son épouse qui commença à s’inquiéter pour lui. Il avança d’un pas confiant et joyeux vers son épouse, afin de lui montrer le sac remplit de fortune.

\- Ma chère épouse, j’ai vu un ange qui a écouté mes paroles, avec ce sac remplit de fortune, nous pourront réaliser la maison de nos rêves et vivre heureux à tout jamais ! Dit-il tout joyeux.

\- Mais où as-tu pu trouver toute cette fortune Darius ? Dit Eléonore qui regarda son époux étrangement.

\- Sur la colline proche du lac…La voix de l’ange de la lumière éternelle m’a appelé pour m’aider à nous sortir de l’ombre. Dit-il d’un ton confiant.

\- Ce n’est pas un ange Darius…Cela est impossible…C’est de la sorcellerie ! Nous n’avons pas besoin de toute cette fortune et de construire cette maison. Nous pouvons bien être heureux sans cela Darius. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Darius commença à se fâcher et pris fortement le bras d’Eléonore.

\- Tu recommences encore avec tes sottises ! c’est bien un ange qui m’a parlé, nous allons maintenant construire cette maison et ramener toutes les âmes égarées du village qui cherchent un avenir glorieux en les conduisant vers la lumière avec l’aide de cet ange. Dit-il en la regardant d’un air glacial.

Il poussa sa femme par terre et partit avec le sac plein de fortune. La jeune femme par terre couvrit avec sa robe ses jambes pleines de blessures et remit les manches de sa robe dévoilant ses bras avec plein d'hématomes et de grandes cicatrices. Elle se releva avec difficulté et toucha son ventre rond d’un air pensif et mélancolique. Quelques jours passèrent, le jeune couple réussit à bâtir _« La maison de Dieu »_ qui devenue l’endroit le plus populaire du village. De nombreuses personnes démunies aux âmes égarées rencontrant des problèmes dans leur vie venaient dans la maison. Darius était devenu célèbre dans le village et pasteur, il recueillait chaque jour des centaines de personnes dans la maison, quant à son épouse, elle continua à l’aider malgré elle dans l’ombre et la souffrance. Eléonore confectionnait des vêtements et faisait des pâtisseries pour les personnes venant dans la maison. Le jeune couple fût à nouveau riche, Darius paraissait être comme l’homme le plus heureux sur terre, il réussit à réaliser afin son rêve le plus attendu sous les directives de l’ange, tout en laissant sa femme malheureuse qui continua à battre lorsque cette dernière le contredisait. Un grand jour arriva et Darius entendit l’ange de la lumière éternelle l’appeler depuis la falaise. Une fois arrivé, il revit le feu dont les flammes paraissaient encore plus grandes qu’auparavant. Il se mit en face du feu de bois et écouta la voix de l’ange lui dire :

\- Cher Darius…Vous avez enfin réalisé votre rêve le plus attendu…Il y a un temps pour tout…Un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir…Le précieux don que je vous ai donné ne saura pas éternel…Dit l’ange d’une voix mystérieuse.

\- Que dites-vous mon ange ? Je ne comprends pas, vais-je bientôt arriver à la fin de mes jours ? Demanda Darius tout paniqué et tremblant comme une feuille.

\- La vie éternelle vous sera donner dans un corps immortel et vous continuerez à vivre vos rêves…Mais pour cela vous devez sacrifier une vie humaine…Dit l’ange d’un ton grave et sérieux.

\- Mais mon ange…J..Je ne puis faire une chose ainsi ! Dit Darius paniqué par les paroles de l’ange, puis en repensant à la proposition de l’ange et étant prêt à tout afin de réaliser ses rêves Darius accepta et dit :

\- Cher ange…Je vous prie de m’excuser…Je serai prêt à répondre à votre demande et sacrifierait une vie humaine… dit Darius en acceptant malgré lui avec hésitation en étant pensif.

\- J’entends vos pensées Darius…Ôtez la vie d’un homme condamné ne pourra fonctionner…Il faut une âme pure et innocente…Dit l’ange d’un ton sérieux et obscur.

\- Quelle personne voulez-vous que je sacrifice mon ange ? Demanda Darius apeuré et anxieux en attendant la réponse de l’ange. Les flammes du feu commencèrent à s’intensifier et l’ange finit par dire d’une voix sombre :

\- C’est un être qui comptera cher à vos yeux et qui arrivera dans quelques jours…Votre fils…

En attendant la réponse de l’ange Darius en plein choc tomba par terre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius se rend compte qu'il a commis une grave erreur en rencontrant cette ange de la lumière éternelle et se retrouvera face à un dangereux dilemme...

Les paroles de l’ange retentissaient dans la tête de Darius qui était toujours par terre en état de choc. Le jeune homme avait l’impression que son corps ne l’appartenait plus et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par se rendre compte qu’il avait commis une grave erreur en rencontrant cet ange et qu’il pensait maintenant que c’était une force démoniaque venu le chercher puis maintenant prendre son fils. Darius se releva lentement, il commença à avoir de la rage et de la haine en lui, puis regarda intensément les flammes du feu s’intensifier.

\- Vous…Force du mal, ange destructeur…Jamais je vous laisserai prendre l’âme de mon fils ! Retourner d’où vous venez aux portes des enfers et restez loin de ma famille ! Dit-il d’un ton élevé. Le feu continua de s’intensifier et dit :

\- Mon cher Darius…L’esprit est ardent, mais la chair est faible…Vous avez acceptez le pacte en me donnant une partie de votre corps, votre sang qui coule entre vos veines…Etant prêt à réaliser vos rêves…Vous avez mis votre âme en péril Darius...Dit l’ange dont la voix continua à devenir obscure.

Darius recula du feu et ferma fort ses yeux en se tenant le visage avec culpabilité et regret. Quand un instant après, il retira ses mains de son visage et recommença à être en colère. Il sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille contenant de l’eau bénite et la versa sur le feu en disant :

\- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur…Les forces démoniaques ont essayé de m’envahir…Ne nous induis pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal…Ange déchu que gagnez-vous à verser mon sang, à me faire descendre dans la fosse ? La poussière a-t-elle pour vous des louanges ? Raconte-t-elle votre fidélité ? Nous savons que quiconque est né de Dieu ne pèche point, mais celui qui est né de Dieu se garde lui-même, et le mal ne le touche pas…Restez loin de ma famille maudit Satan ! Dit Darius en criant de colère en versant l’eau bénite dans le feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, le feu finit par s’éteindre sous les yeux de Darius qui pensait que l’ange avait disparu pour de bon. Quand soudainement, il entendit un grand rire démoniaque resurgir et le feu se ralluma dont les flammes faisaient presque la taille d’un être humain. Darius tomba presque à nouveau par terre et avait le souffle coupé lorsque l’ange lui dit :

\- Pensez-vous me vaincre avec toutes vos paroles…En acceptant ce pacte vous avez sacrifier votre âme Darius…Votre esprit m’appartient désormais et vos jours vous sera comptés…Vous ne verrez votre fils voir le jour…A un certain âge de son existence…Je serai à nouveau libre après tous ces siècles d’emprisonnement… Je renaîtrai dans ce nouveau corps sain celui de votre fils…Dit l’ange d’une voix obscure.

Darius prit panique et ne savant plus quoi faire face à cette force démoniaque repartit en courant avec des larmes aux yeux dans sa maison. Arrivé à la maison, Darius retrouva sa femme qui le regarda d’un air inquiet et sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez son époux. Darius n’adressa pas la parole à sa femme de toute la soirée et garda en lui de la colère et de la culpabilisation. Les jours passèrent et Darius continua à accueillir des personnes dans la maison, mais de nombreux incidents arrivèrent à certaines personnes venant dans « la maison de Dieu ». Certains d’entre elles avaient l’impression d’être possédées et commettaient de mauvais actes sur d’autres villageois. Des rumeurs circulèrent sur la maison du jeune couple. Tout le village commençait à avoir peur de cet endroit et pensait que c’était la maison du diable qui se nourrissaient de leurs pauvres âmes démunies. Darius commença à perdre certains passants et se retrouva souvent seul, la maison vide. Vivant les plus beaux jours de sa vie, Darius se retrouva à nouveau pauvre avec sa femme et commença à perdre la raison. Un beau matin, il se rendit un peu affaibli avec des habits sales dans un mauvais état à nouveau à la falaise pour parler à l’ange. Le feu s’alluma pour entendre Darius qui se mit à genoux dire :

\- Mon cher ange…Je vous implore mon pardon…Je viens ici pour vous demander d’épargniez la vie de mon fils…Prenez moi à sa place mon ange…Je vous en supplie ! Demanda-t-il en larmes. L’ange ne dis rien pendant un moment et fini par répondre :

\- Le temps passe Darius…Vous m’avez donné votre âme en échange, afin de pouvoir construire la maison de vos rêves… Il y a un temps pour tout…Un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir…Demain sera le dernier jour de votre existence…N’ayez crainte de la mort…Vous mourriez en ayant accompli votre rêve le plus attendu…Dit l’ange d’une voix calme et disparu soudainement. Des larmes tombèrent des joues de Darius et pensa à sa femme et son futur enfant, ainsi qu’au dernier jour qui lui resta. La fin de l’après-midi arriva et Eléonore commença à avoir des douleurs au ventre et à mal se sentir. La jeune femme vu son époux venir vers elle d’un air abattu avec mauvaise mine et amaigri. Il prit les mains d’Eléonore et les embrassèrent puis dit d’une voix mélancolique :

\- Ma chère épouse…Depuis notre union je ne vous ai jamais écouté… Je vous ai entraîné dans le mal en voulant réaliser mes rêves…Dit-il en regardant tristement sa femme.

\- Mais que vous arrive-t-il Darius ? Aujourd’hui nous sommes à nouveau pauvres comme nous fûmes sur cette île à notre arrivé…Nous n’avions pas besoin de toute cette fortune pour être heureux, mais de la foi et du courage pour réussir à vivre avec nos propres moyens. Dit-elle en le caressant le visage dévoilant sa main avec une grande cicatrice. Darius regarda la main d’Eléonore et la prit avec culpabilité puis dit :

\- Regardez ce que je fis à votre corps toutes ces années après notre union…Le seigneur ne pût me pardonner pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir…Chère épouse, je vous prie d’implorer mon pardon, car depuis toute mon existence, les forces du mal commençaient déjà à m’envahir…Notre enfant verra bientôt le jour et je souhaite qu’il est un meilleur avenir sans avoir pour père un être indigne…Ma chère épouse, promettez-moi de protéger notre fils des forces obscures qui pourront lui prendre son âme un jour…Promettez-le moi…Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis en lui serrant fortement ses mains. Eléonore ne comprenait pas et trouvait son mari bien trop étrange, depuis qu’il était allé sur la colline parler à l’ange. La jeune femme finit par accepter et Darius l’embrassa, ainsi que son ventre rond et sortit de la maison tard dans la nuit pendant qu'Eléonore dormait.

Le lendemain soir arriva et Eléonore n’avait pas vu Darius de toute la journée, la jeune femme inquiète essaya de le chercher malgré ses douleurs, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Le lendemain matin, elle vu un groupe de villageois qui parlaient dans tous les sens, ils paraissaient paniqués, concentrés sur une chose. Eléonore s’avança vers la foule qui était autour de quelque chose, elle poussa un peu certains villageois pour voir de quoi il s’agissait, quand elle vu soudainement son mari par terre sans vie les yeux ouverts regardant le ciel avec des larmes séchées et la gorge coupée noyé dans son propre sang. Eléonore éclata en sanglots et le pris dans ses bras. Les autres villageois la regardèrent d’un air hostile et partirent en étant content de la mort de Darius qui ne voyait plus comme pasteur mais comme un serviteur du diable.

Les jours passèrent, Eléonore avait mis au monde un merveilleux petit garçon qu’elle nomma Tristan et avait quitté la petite île, où elle habitait avec Darius. La jeune femme s’était installée sur une autre terre, où personne la connaissait, suite à l’incident avec son mari qui fut devenu l’homme le plus détesté de la ville. La jeune femme s’était liée d’amitié avec une tribu d’amérindienne qui vivaient dans la forêt proche de sa maison. Eléonore était fascinée par leur culture et les traitaient comme des êtres égaux, contrairement à son défunt époux qui ne les aimaient guère. Une vieille dame prénommée Wapikoni aida souvent Eléonore à s’occuper de son enfant. Les jours passèrent et Tristan vivait presque comme tous les enfants de son âge, le petit garçon aimait confectionner des petites figurines en bois comme faisait son père décédé, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Eléonore. La jeune femme continuait d’avoir peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à son fils et l’interdisait souvent de sortir jouer avec les d’autres enfants. Un jour, Wapikoni vena pour aider Eléonore, puis regarda Tristan de manière étrange et lui demanda de venir vers elle. La vieille dame pris la main du petit garçon et commença à lire la paume de sa main et parla dans son dialecte. Lorsque tout d’un coup, elle laissa la main du petit garçon en plein choc qui la regarda innocemment.

\- Je sens forces du mal proche de votre fils…Un démon assoiffé veux prendre bientôt enfant ! Thanatos ! Il faut trouver lumière éternelle. Dit-elle en état de choc et regarda le petit garçon avec peur.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Wapikoni ? Je vous prie d’arrêter tout ceci et de sortir de ma maison ! Dit Eléonore savant de quoi la vieille dame parlait, mais, elle avait peur pour l’avenir de son fils, la jeune femme était dans le déni total.

C’est ainsi que Eléonore coupa contact avec Wapikoni et sa tribu en continuant à surprotéger son enfant en l’éloignant du monde extérieur. Tristan entra dans l’adolescence et commença à en avoir marre de sa vie monotone que sa mère l’obligeait à vivre. Un jour, il découvrit dans un sac une pile de livres bibliques cachés dans un coin de la maison. Le jeune garçon curieux d’esprit commença à se demander si ces livres appartenaient à sa mère et commença à les lire. Quand soudainement, Eléonore l’aperçu le nez plongé dans les bouquins et dit :

\- Que fais-tu ? Referme ce livre tout de suite ! Dit-elle d’un ton hostile.

\- D’où viennent ces livres ? Vous appartiennent-ils mère ? Demanda-t-il tout surpris.

Eléonore ne dit rien pendant un instant et regarda son fils d’un air méfiant puis dit :

\- Ils appartenaient à ton père qui jadis nous a quitté…Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Était-il pasteur ? Quel était son nom mère ? Comment nous a-t-il quitt..

\- Assez ! Range ces livres tout de suite et va dans ta chambre ! Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole et voyant qu’il commençait à trop se rapprocher de son défunt père.

-Pourquoi continuez-vous à rien me dire au sujet de mon père mère ? N’ai-je pas le droit d’apprendre à le connaître ? Vous m’empêcher également de sortir et d’avoir la vie qu’un jeune homme de mon âge devrait normalement avoir…Qu’ai-je fais pour que vous me punissiez ainsi mère ? Dit-il en élevant la voix et contrarié. Eléonore le regarda d’un air triste et dit :

\- Mon fils…Tu n’es pas comme les autres…J’ai peur pour toi et je veux te protéger du mal…Dit-elle d’un ton mélancolique en s’approchant de lui en le prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Qu’ai-je mère ? La seule chose qui me fait du mal en ce moment et vous mère ! Dit-il en retirant les mains de sa mère de son visage et sortant de la maison. Eléonore l’appela mais le jeune garçon était déjà parti.

Quelques années passèrent, Tristan arriva vers le milieu de la vingtaine et n’était depuis toujours pas revenu à la maison, Eléonore se faisait un sang d’encre de pas revoir son fils et avait peur que le moment fatidique arrive. Eléonore resta seule dans la maison dans l’espoir de retrouver un jour son fils. Pendant ce temps Tristan s’aventura dans la ville qui découvrait après avoir longtemps été enfermé par sa mère à la maison, il cherchait à avoir une vie indépendante et d’être libre. Il trouva un travail de sculpteur et fabriquait des figurines en bois et pierre. Le jeune homme ne gagnait pas beaucoup d’argent mais était très heureux. Mais, cette nouvelle vie pleine de découvertes ne dura pas longtemps, partout où Tristan allait, il attirait des ennuis et des catastrophes. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas que chaque personne avec qui il avait eu une relation finissaient par leur arriver quelque chose, ou ils mourraient, ainsi que les lieux qu’il fréquentait se transformaient en des champs de ruines. Rejeté par les autres villageois, Tristan finit par mener une vie dans la solitude et la tristesse et pensa à sa mère qui lui avait caché depuis toujours toute la vérité. Un jour, étant à bout, sans fortune et dans un mauvais état, il décida de retourner voir sa mère qui lui manquait et s’en voulait de l’avoir abandonnée. Il arriva à la porte de sa maison et toqua. Il vu que la porte était entre ouverte et il entra. En entrant dans la maison, tous ses souvenirs revinrent, puis il entendu une personne tousser fortement qui était sa mère malade allongée sur le lit toute pâle qui dit :

\- Mon cher enfant…Comme tu as grandi…Tu…tu es enfin revenu…Dit-elle d’un ton affaibli.

\- Mère…Je suis sincèrement désolé d’être partit…Que vous arrive-t-il mère ? Demanda Tristan d’un air mélancolique.

\- Mon fils…Ne t’en veux surtout pas pour ce que tu as fait…Tu devais partir construire ta nouvelle vie…J’ai toujours eu peur pour toi mon fils que les forces du mal viennent te prendre comme ton père qui nous a quitté. Il fût un jour, où jadis ton père qui se nomma Darius rencontra un ange l’appelé depuis une colline dans une forêt isolée de la ville. Cet ange lui offrit un grand sac remplit d’or et ton père devenu pasteur puis réalisa son rêve de bâtir une grande maison accueillant des âmes égarées pour les diriger vers la lumière. Ton père était loin d’être un homme de Dieu…Mais dans ses péchés, je continuais toujours à l’aimer et à le croire…Ce n’était pas un ange que ton père a vu ce jour-là…Mais le diable et il lui a vendu son âme afin de réaliser ses rêves…Maintenant les forces démoniaques t’attendent pour t’emporter avec elles Tristan…Tu dois faire attention mon fils…Dit-elle en toussant fort toute affaiblie. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas et voyant sa mère dans un mauvais état puis pris sa main fortement.

\- Le jour viendra où tu seras seul face aux forces du mal…Sois brave mon fils et garde la foi et le courage, car tu trouveras la lumière éternelle qui te sortira de l’ombre…Dit-elle et souffla son dernier souffle.

Le jeune homme pleura et embrassa sa mère lorsque tout d’un coup, un groupe de villageois étaient regroupé autour de sa maison et entrèrent violemment pour prendre Tristan. Le jeune homme chercha à s’échapper mais reçu un coup de massue dans la nuque et tomba par terre. Le soir arriva et le groupe de villageois prirent son corps et l’amenèrent sur la colline, où Darius avait rencontré l’ange. Ils l’attachèrent avec des chaînes comme un animal à des planches de bois. Le jeune homme se réveilla étant un peu assommé par le coup et vu tous les villageois qui l’insultèrent les uns après les autres. Certains lui jetèrent des pierres, ou lui crachèrent déçu, le jeune homme ne sentait presque plus ses bras et ses mains qui était tellement serrés par les chaînes. Un homme robuste armé d’un grand fouet se dirigea vers le jeune homme et commença à le fouetter sauvagement. Pendant que l’homme subissaient d’affreuses souffrances les villageois continuèrent à l’insulter.

\- Maudit Satan !

\- Fils du diable venu détruire notre village !

\- Ce démon a tué toute ma famille !

\- Son père n’était pas un pasteur mais le diable incarné !

\- Sa mère la catin du diable à mis au monde ce démon !

\- Il commet l’injustice partout où il passe, il vole nos biens et nos vies retourne aux enfers maudit diable !

\- LUCIFER !!!

\- Serviteur du diable !

Les villageois continuèrent de s’acharner sur le pauvre jeune homme lorsque un groupe de pasteurs vinrent et entoura le jeune homme enchaîné dont le dos était en sang avec sa peau toute déchirée par les coups de fouet. Ils commencèrent à lire à haute voix des versets de la Bible. Quand un groupe de personnes allumèrent le feu en bas aux pieds du jeune homme. Le soleil alla bientôt se lever, la vue du jeune homme commença à s’affaiblir par l’épuisement et le feu qui lui brûla quelques parties de son corps. Quand soudainement, le son de l’ange que Darius avait autrefois entendu apparût. Tous les villageois et les pasteurs commencèrent à perdre la raison et tout d’un coup un tourbillon de fumée noire apparue. Un très vieil homme de plus d’une centaine d’années qui ressembla à une sorte de créature avec de grandes ailes noires pointues et qui avait la peau sombre dans un piteux état ayant de grands yeux obscurs s’avança vers Tristan. Tous les autres villageois et pasteurs s’agenouillèrent face à la créature que Tristan voyait venir vers lui.

\- Ne m’approchez pas maudit démon ! Vous m’avez tout prit dans ce monde… Mon père et ma mère…Dit-il en criant de souffrance et avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon enfant…Je ne t’ai rien pris…Je te donne une seconde chance de revivre à nouveau dans un corps immortel et de te venger de tous ces gens qui ont trahit ta confiance… Ce qui est mortel doit se revêtir de ce qui est immortel…Ce qui meurt doit se revêtir de ce qui ne peut pas mourir…Dit la créature en face de Tristan dont le corps commença à se recouvrir de flammes. Le jeune homme ne sentait presque plus son corps et sa vue continua d’être troublée.

Lorsque soudainement, il aperçut dernière la créature une lumière blanche qui ressemblait à la silhouette d’une femme vêtue d’une robe blanche dans la forêt et ferma les yeux en perdant connaissance. A ce moment-là, la créature disparue dans un tourbillon de fumée noire et entra dans le corps du jeune homme.

_Ô lumière éternelle êtes-vous venue pour me libérer des forces du mal ? Vais-je vous rejoindre un jour dans un monde meilleur ?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeune prisonnier continue à être perturbé par son passé douloureux et craint de finir à tout jamais dans les forces du mal...Keira finira par faire une inquiétante découverte...

Une forte bise s’installa dans la ville et le ciel commença à devenir nuageux. Les catastrophes et décès se succédèrent dans la ville. Dans la bibliothèque, le jeune prisonnier continua à repenser à son passé, il était tout pensif, immobile en refermant ses mains fortement en poing. Sa mâchoire était toute tendue et son regard était devenu froid remplit de haine et il continua à fixa les livres bibliques.

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps…Ressasser le passé ne t’amèneras qu’à ta perte…Tu es si proche du but…Pourquoi continues-tu à avoir des sentiments auprès des personnes de ton espèce…Depuis ta rencontre avec cette humaine, tu ne fais que de penser à elle nuit et jour… Sa beauté…Son corps de mortelle fragile…Son esprit puissant…Depuis notre longue union après ta mort, j’ai tout fait afin que tu ne t’allies pas à nouveau avec les humains…Cette longue privation d’avoir des relations et plaisirs charnelles avec les êtres humains t’as fait malheureusement céder à la tentation pour cette jeune femme qui commence à te faire perdre la raison…Je t’ai donné la force, afin que tu puisses anéantir ces maudits humains…Ils n’ont pas eu pitié de toi lorsqu'ils t’ont jadis brûler vivant…Tu n’auras aucun avenir avec cette simple humaine…Les immortels ne peuvent pas s’unir avec les mortels…Penses-tu qu’elle continuera à t’aimer lorsque elle verra ta vraie nature ? Qu’attends-tu pour mettre fin à ses jours?_

Le jeune prisonnier ferma fort ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils, quand un des bénévoles avec une chemise à carreaux s’approcha de lui et dit :

\- Hé le nouveau ! Il est temps de revenir sur la planète terre ! Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Je crois qu’il n’y ai pas encore redescendu hahaha ! Dit un avec une chemise en jeans et la bande continua à nouveau de se moquer du jeune prisonnier, quand soudainement le ciel commença à s’assombrir et le jeune prisonnier fixa d’un regard sombre la bande de bénévoles.

_Des simples âmes mortelles qui ne sont rien face à ma grande force…Je n’oubliera jamais le jour, où vous m’avez ôté mon dernier souffle…_

La grande pause arriva et un des bénévoles du groupe alla fumer dehors sous le regard du jeune prisonnier dont les yeux commencèrent à être remplit de haine et de noirceur. La bise souffla fortement et le bénévole commençait à se sentir étrangement mal. Il avait l’impression que son corps ne l’appartenait plus quand un instant après, son visage se figea et ses yeux devinrent vide. A la fin de la pause, le jeune bénévole rentra dans la bibliothèque de manière robotisée avec son briquet qu’il sera fort dans sa main. De l’autre côté de la ville, Keira arriva à nouveau en retard à son lieu de travail, elle avait manqué une réunion importante avec ses collègues. Elle commençait à accumuler des retards, ce qui ne la ressemblait pas. Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune prisonnier, toute la vie de Keira avait changé. La jeune femme n’arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit le jeune prisonnier qu’elle redoutait, mais d’un autre côté qu’elle commençait à développer des sentiments pour lui. Keira n’a pas eu le courage de contacter les autorités, mais continue à douter d’avoir fait le bon choix, car les choses commencent à mal tourner autour de la jeune femme. N’arrivant toujours pas à joindre sa grande sœur, Keira avait prévu d’aller se rendre chez elle après le travail. Etant devant son ordinateur perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme repensa à son rêve, où elle vu la ville à feu et à sang, ainsi que la mystérieuse personne en cape qui pris la forme de sa sœur pour la manipuler. La jeune femme se demandait si la personne en cape n’était pas le diable par sa force à manipuler les esprits et prendre n’importe quelles formes qu’il désirait. Etant prête à comprendre ce rêve, la jeune femme fit quelques recherches sur internet concernant les forces démoniaques et se rappela que les personnes qu’elle avait vu en rêve appela la mystérieuse personne en cape d’ange.

_Il ne peut être un ange, car un ange ne commet pas de mauvais actes. Est-ce un ange déchu prenant les âmes mortelles des êtres humains ? Pourquoi de la lumière sortit de mes mains lorsque j’ai poussé cette personne en cape ?_

La fin de la journée arriva et la jeune femme étant un peu fatiguée par toutes cette tension se rendit chez sa grande sœur qu’elle n’arrivait pas à joindre depuis un moment. Arrivée à la porte, elle sonna à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n’était pas là. Keira trouva cela très étrange et commença à s’inquiéter. La bise continua à souffler dans la ville, Zoé, l’avocat et Molly qui les rejoignit au café de la ville commencèrent à élaborer un plan pour retrouver le jeune prisonnier. La grande sœur de Keira était chamboulée par l’histoire racontée par l’avocat et Molly sur le prisonnier et avait peur pour sa petite sœur qui lui arrive quelque chose. Molly avait le pressentiment que Keira n’est pas une personne comme les autres et que le prisonnier a sans doute besoin d’elle pour répondre à son plan. Entant toute inquiète pour sa petite sœur, Zoé baissa la tête d’un air abattu et dit :

\- Il faut que nous trouvions vite une solution pour sauver ma petite sœur ! Elle est la seule chose qui me reste au monde. Je ne veux pas la perdre…Dit-elle les yeux presque en larmes. Molly regarda la jeune femme et lui pris la main, quand soudainement elle ressentit un choc et vu des flashbacks d’elle et sa petite sœur étant jeunes, puis elle vu chez Keira quelque chose de puissant qu’elle ne put expliquer.

\- Seule Keira pourra s’en sortir, elle a un puissant esprit qui empêchera les forces du mal à la vaincre…Ne vous en faites pas, elle s’en sortira et nous sauvera toutes et tous. Dit-elle d’un air confiant en serrant la main de Zoé.

La grande sœur de Keira voyait chez Molly de la gentillesse et de l’honnêteté dans son regard, mais aussi une certaine beauté par ses traits qui l’attiraient. Molly s’était entendu avec l’avocat de rester aux côtés de Zoé à l’hôtel, car il était mieux pour elle de rester loin de sa petite sœur pour le moment pour sa sécurité. Henry resta seul et continua de penser qu’il devait agir seulement lui-même pour vaincre le prisonnier. L’avocat avait fait récemment des rêves étranges, où il pense avoir vu un jeune couple qui semblait être ses parents.

La fin de la journée arriva et Keira était en route vers son domicile toute anxieuse et inquiète, lorsque elle vu dans sa voiture beaucoup de fumée noire et des personnes qui crièrent dans tout les sens vers la bibliothèque, où le prisonnier faisait son activité. Etant prise de panique, elle se rapprocha en voiture de la fumée pour voir de quoi il s’agissait et vu que c’était la bibliothèque, où le prisonnier travaillait qui était toute en feu. La jeune femme commença à avoir le souffle coupé et pensa si le prisonnier n’avait rien eu et retourna à toute vitesse chez elle afin de le retrouver sain et sauf à la maison. Etant de retour dans la maison, la jeune femme vue qu’il était dans la chambre d’amis assis encore immobile le regard fixant le sol. La jeune femme toute essoufflée par le stress dit :

\- Mais..Que c’est-il passé ? La bibliothèque, où tu étais a pris feu ! Est-ce que ça va ?! J’espère que tu n’as rien ! Dit-elle toute inquiète pour le prisonnier.

Le jeune homme savait ce qu’il avait fait au fond de lui et se culpabilisait en baissant de la tête doucement. Il continua à mentir et dire qu’il n’avait rien, la jeune femme tremblante comme une feuille et sous une grande pression trouva cela très étrange et alla dans la salle de bain, se passer de l’eau froide sur le visage. Quand un instant après, elle vu un de ses anciens médicaments forts pour l’aider à dormir qu’elle ne prenait plus pendant un moment ouvert sur l’étagère. La jeune femme repensa à la nuit dernière, où elle sentit qu’elle s'était endormie très profondément sans trop se rappeler de se qu’elle avait fait la vieille. Quand soudainement, elle fit un bond en arrière et mis sa main sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme pris la boîte de médicament et se rendit dans la chambre d’amis en étant dans tous ses états. Le jeune prisonnier était assis sur le lit présentant que Keira s’approchait de la vérité. La jeune femme se mise devant le prisonnier toute troublée et dit :

\- Comment se fait-il que ma boîte de somnifères soit ouverte, alors que je n’en ai pas pris depuis un moment ? Demanda-t-elle toute anxieuse en la montrant au prisonnier.

Le prisonnier se sentait perdu et ne dit rien, puis détourna son regard.

\- Je ne comprend pas…Il faut vraiment que tu me répondes maintenant ! Est-ce que tu en as pris ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à être inquiète par tout cela.

Le prisonnier continua à ne rien dire ce qui inquiétait Keira qui commença à paniquer.

Il finit par regarder Keira et dit :

\- Je n’en ai pas pris…Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais..Mais c’est impossible…La nuit dernière j’avais l’impression de ne plus être moi-même… Dit-elle tremblante comme une feuille.

-Vous devez libérez votre esprit des peurs et angoisses…Keira. Dit-il doucement quand tout d’un coup, Keira sursauta brusquement en perdant presque l’équilibre et ce rappela de ces mêmes paroles présentent dans son rêve.

\- C’est toi ! Tu as mis un des somnifères dans ma tasse de thé avant d’aller dormir hier soir ! Dit-elle en reculant de peur. Le jeune prisonnier se leva doucement du lit en dévoilant sa grande taille et s’approcha lentement vers Keira qui paraissait toute petite en face de lui en reculant de peur.

\- Ne m’approches pas ! Tu es complètement malade ! La jeune femme était toute paniquée et avait les frissons. Le jeune homme voyait la jeune femme apeurée et lui dit :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Keira…Je voulais juste vous aider… Dit-il doucement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Keira toute tremblante qui avait perdu totalement la confiance en le jeune prisonnier. Le prisonnier baissa sa tête d’un air mélancolique, puis la releva en regardant la jeune femme intensément et dit :

\- Je suis la mystérieuse personne en cape que vous voyez dans vos rêves…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira finit par découvrir l'identité du jeune prisonnier dont elle soupçonnait par ses précédents rêves d'être la mystérieuse personne en cape. Va-t-elle croire au propos du jeune prisonnier qui se proclame innocent?

Etant en état de choc par les paroles du prisonnier, la jeune femme avait depuis un moment des doutes sur l’identité du jeune homme dont elle pensait qu’il était la mystérieuse personne en cape. Keira ne pouvait pas s’imaginer qu’il soit bel et bien cette personne, car elle le voyait comme un être innocent, ainsi qu’une simple victime. Le jeune prisonnier voyait dans les yeux de Keira de la peur, puis aperçu dans son regard, la perte de confiance en lui. La chose qu’il redouta le plus arriva, le jeune homme espérait que jamais ce jour puisse arriver. Keira commença à être chambouler par toutes ses pensées dans sa tête, son corps tremblait de peur d’être en face de la personne qu’elle redoutait le plus et dont elle commença à éprouver des sentiments. Ayant commise une grave erreur en libérant le prisonnier, la jeune femme se sentait mal et se culpabilisait d’avoir agi sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences comme elle avait fait auparavant dans sa vie en cumulant tous ses échecs. Etant maintenant énervée et se sentant trahie, la jeune femme regarda le jeune prisonnier d’un regard sans émotions puis lui dit dans tous ses états :

\- Lorsque je t’ai vu dans cette cage, j’ai eu pitié pour toi…Je me disais comment les êtres humains pouvait être aussi méchants et sans cœur…Sotte comme je suis ! Je t’ai libéré, afin que tu aies une nouvelle vie…Un avenir…Depuis que je t’ai sorti de cette cage, ma vie qui n’était déjà pas rose est devenu maintenant un vrai CALVAIRE ! Tu as essayé de prendre la seule chose qui me reste au monde, ma grande sœur, afin que je continue à rester dans la souffrance…Toutes ces personnes avait raison, tu n’es qu’un être ignoble et sans cœur qui se nourrit de pauvres âmes sans défense ! Dit-elle d’un ton colérique en élevant la voix.

Le jeune prisonnier ne dit rien pendant un instant et s’en voulait de mettre Keira dans cet état et de compliquer d’avantage sa vie. Voyant que la jeune femme avait perdu totalement confiance en lui, il essaya de se rapprocher d’elle puis dit d’une voix un peu mélancolique :

\- Vos paroles me font affreusement mal…Keira…Je regrette de vous avoir fait endurer tout cela, il ne me viendrait jamais à l’idée de vous faire du mal, car vous compter trop cher à mes yeux…Vous ne devez sans doute pas comprendre cela…Mais je viens d’une autre dimension… Je me prénommais autrefois Tristan Augustin et j’étais un être mortel comme vous il y a fort longtemps, lorsqu’un démon est venu sur notre terre prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit…Dit-il d’un air sérieux.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tout cela n’est pas de ta faute et que tu as toujours été innocent ?! Depuis que je t’ai libéré, tu as attiré que des ennuis ! Il y a de nombreuses catastrophes et décès qui se succèdent depuis ta sortie, comme la bibliothèque où tu as mis le feu en tuant les personnes qui étaient présentes ! C’est fini tu ne m’auras plus avec toutes tes conneries ! Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! Dit-elle d’un ton grave mais aussi en étant toute paniquée.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas Keira…Les forces démoniaques ont pris mon esprit…Je ne suis pas à l’origine de toutes ces catastrophes et décès, mais le démon qui habite mon corps depuis des siècles…La ville est en danger et finira plongée à jamais dans les forces des ténèbres…Vous seule pouvez arrêter tout cela et me libérer du mal…Vous devez me croire Keira…Votre confiance m’est importante…Dit-il en espérant que Keira regagne sa confiance en lui.

Mais toutes ces paroles ne faisaient qu’empirer les choses, Keira ne croyait plus en le prisonnier et elle commença à être paniqué que ce dernier lui fasse du mal comme aux autres villageois qu’elle avait vu dans son rêve. Etant proche de la porte, prête à partir dont le corps continuait à trembler, elle finit par dire :

\- Ca suffit ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma maison tout de suite ! Dit-elle en criant.

\- Keira je vous en supplie… Vous devez me croire…Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux d’un air désespéré en s’avançant vers Keira doucement, puis il prit la main tremblante de Keira qui paraissait toute petite dans les siennes et la plaça sur son torse.

\- Voyez-vous…Les battements de mon cœur qui jadis étaient présents ont disparu depuis des siècles...Je ne suis qu’ombre et poussière…Qu’un misérable pantin soumis aux ordres de mon maître qui possède mon corps…Je vous en prie Keira… Vous devez m’aider…Dit-il tristement en tenant fortement sa main. Tout cela finit par faire paniquer Keira qui avait l’impression de devenir folle en voyant ça et elle partit toute paniquée de la chambre d’amis à toute vitesse en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

_Je peux comprendre que tu perdre la raison pour le corps de cette sublime humaine dont la chair fraîche et si fragile me manque lorsque j’étais jadis mortel…Mais au point de renoncer à mes ordres que je t’ai ordonnés d’exécuter et au don suprême que je t’ai donné…Quel déception mon enfant…Ces humains ont tous des vies si tristes et misérables et la mort les emportent si vite comme cette chère humaine qui te fais perdre la raison…_

_Vous m’avez tous pris dans ce monde…Vous m’avez ôté ma précieuse âme en me faisant commettre le chaos partout où je passe…J’emporte des vies depuis des siècles à de pauvres êtres humaines à cause de vous…Je n’ai plus de famille…L’être qui m’a mis au monde est morte à cause de vous…Mon père est jadis aussi mort par votre faute de l’avoir fait croire que vous étiez un ange de la lumière éternelle qui l’aidera à sortir de l’ombre…_

_Ah…Ton père…Un vrai homme de Dieu dont les rêves étaient si importants à ses yeux qu’il en oublia presque sa femme dont il aimait tant lui mettre des coups…Ne sais-tu pas qu’il a préféré sacrifier ton âme en échange d’avoir sa prestigieuse église qu’il attendait tant…Ton père ne tenait point à toi mon cher enfant…Je te l’avais dit les êtres humaines sont tous les mêmes, si égoïste et butés vivant tous des vies misérables, comme cette humaine qui te tourne le dos maintenant qu’elle a découvert la vérité…Son âme puissante est la clé qui nous permettra de changer l’humanité à travers toutes les dimensions sans le moindre obstacle…Nous commanderont le monde et les êtres humains seront à nos services…Le moment est venu de prendre cette âme de ce corps mortel…_

Etant dans la cuisine toute affolée Keira cherchait un couteau tranchant, afin de se protéger du jeune prisonnier. En trouvant le couteau, le jeune prisonnier se téléporta et apparu derrière Keira sans qu’elle puisse l’entendre arriver et elle sursauta puis pointa son couteau vers le prisonnier.

\- Ne m’approchez pas ! Dit-elle toute paniquée en pointant son couteau que le prisonnier regarda fixement.

Le couteau commença à bouger légèrement des mains de Keira et vu le regard du jeune prisonnier dont les yeux étaient obscurs et qui semblaient contrôler le couteau dans ses mains. Quand soudainement, le couteau fut retiré violement des mains de Keira et projeté à grande vitesse en direction de la télévision puis percuta l’écran. Keira regarda le prisonnier toute chamboulée et ne réalisait pas son geste qu’il venait de faire, elle pensa que c’était son dernier jour et qu’il allait la tuer.

\- J..Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout juste avant…Je vous en supplie ne me faîtes pas du mal. Dit-elle d’une voix toute tremblante. Quand soudainement le même son étrange surgit.

\- Faîtes-moi confiance Keira et laissez le son pénétrez votre esprit…Vous seule pourriez sauver le monde des forces du mal…Dit-il d’un ton calme. La jeune femme reprit son souffle et se calma puis s’avança vers le prisonnier doucement.

\- Je continue toujours de tenir à vous malgré que vous m’ayez pendant tout ce temps caché la vérité…Le son commença à pénétrer l’esprit de Keira.

\- Je ne vous ai rien dit pour vous épargner du danger…Votre présence me fais revivre à nouveau…Dans ma vie humaine, lors de mon dernier souffle…Je vous ai vu et je savais que vous reviendriez un jour me sortir des forces du mal et sauver notre terre…Dit-il doucement en regardant Keira droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends rien à tout cela…En quoi suis-je tant spécial ? Dit-elle en questionnant le jeune prisonnier toute perdue. Le prisonnier se rapprocha doucement de Keira et lui dit :

\- Vous seule pouvez le savoir…Votre confiance m’est importante Keira…Si vous me croyez, laissez le son pénétrer votre esprit qui nous délivrera des forces du mal…Le seigneur vous guidera et vous protégera tout au long de votre route…Faîtes attention aux forces du mal qui voudront prendre votre esprit à tout moment…Dit-il avec un regard intense et sincère en regardant Keira. La jeune femme baissa sa tête en étant pensif et hésitante, puis, elle regarda le jeune prisonnier droit dans les yeux et le voyant toujours innocent elle dit :

\- Je vois dans tes yeux de la sincérité, tous ces rêves ont fait ressortir mes peurs et angoisses que j’ai enduré tout au long de ma vie…Ma vie n’avait pas de sens jusqu’au jour où je t’ai enfin rencontré. J’ai pris des risques en te libérant, ce que je n’aurai jamais pu faire auparavant, car je n’avais pas assez de courage et la confiance nécessaire à le faire. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et redonné la force à vaincre mes peurs. Je crois toujours en toi et je serai prête à t’aider à te libérer des forces du mal, ainsi qu’à sauver notre terre. Dit-elle en se rapprochant du prisonnier et en laissant le son pénétrer doucement son esprit.

La main du prisonnier caressa doucement la joue de Keira qui ferma ses yeux et laissa le son pénétrer son esprit et son corps devenu tout d’un coup lumineux. Elle n’entendait presque plus aucun bruit autour d’elle, quand elle vu soudainement, une forte lumière presque aveuglante, puis Keira disparue de la pièce. Keira se retrouva maintenant dans une magnifique prairie, où l’herbe était fraîche et les fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Tout était beau, calme et paisible, Keira n’avait jamais vu un endroit aussi magnifique, elle avait l’impression d’être dans un nouveau monde. La jeune femme voyait qu’elle était vêtue d’une longue robe blanche légère et elle ne voyait personne autour d’elle ce qu’elle trouvait très étrange. Un instant après, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et en se retournant elle vu que le jeune prisonnier était là se tenant immobile vêtu d’une longue cape noire couvrant son visage. N’ayant plus peur et savant que c’était le prisonnier, Keira s’approcha de lui en regardant partout autour d’elle ne comprenant toujours pas où elle était.

\- Quel endroit magnifique, mais où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air désorienté au prisonnier.

\- Je suis ravi que cet endroit vous plaise bien Keira…Ici règne la paix…Toutes vos peurs et angoisses ne verront plus le jour… Vous et moi sommes maintenant libres et sans contrainte d’être un jour séparés par les forces du mal…

Dit-il en dévoilant son visage de sa cape qui paraissait paisible et ses yeux qui commencèrent à briller.

Keira voyait de la sincérité dans les yeux du prisonnier, mais elle se sentait coupée du monde et voulait revoir sa sœur qui lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune prisonnier s’avança doucement vers Keira et lui pris les mains doucement en les embrassant regardant son beau minois avec un regard intense. Les yeux du jeune homme descendirent sur les lèvres de Keira, puis sur sa poitrine, où il pouvait voir à travers sa robe légèrement ses tétons qui se durcissaient. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres, son désir commença à monter et il continua à contempler les belles courbes de Keira. La jeune femme lui caressa le visage et embrassa le prisonnier qui sentait les douces lèvres de Keira contre les siennes, ainsi que sa poitrine touchant son torse. Sentant le corps de Keira contre sien, puis son doux parfum, il commença à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et devenu un peu brusque en l’embrassant.

Quelques instants après, il retira ses lèvres de Keira et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou brusquement et Keira sentait qu’il devenait un peu agressif, puis elle se crispa doucement. Le désir et l’excitation grandissait chez le jeune homme qui retira la robe blanche de Keira presque en la déchirant, la jeune femme ressentait aussi de l’excitation, mais trouvait le jeune prisonnier un peu trop brusque. Le prisonnier se baissa vers la poitrine de Keira et embrassa sauvagement ses seins, il suçait ses tétons comme un bébé très affamé qui tète sa mère, puis les tenaient fermement. La respiration de la jeune femme commença à s’accélérer par l’excitation mais sentait une certaine gêne par son agressivité.

\- J’ai longtemps attendu que ce jour arrive enfin…Votre corps…Me fais…Perdre tous mes moyens…Dit-il tout essoufflé entre les seins de Keira.

Il finit par retirer lentement sa cape en dévoilant son corps nu long et mince avec son membre en érection et pris Keira contre lui en continuant de l’embrasser comme s’il était affamé. Le corps nu de Keira contre le sien lui donna envie d’aller encore plus loin, il descendit ses mains le long du corps de Keira et toucha ses fesses fermement en continuant d’embrasser sa poitrine. Quelques instants après, la jeune femme vu le regard du jeune homme changer dont elle ne reconnaissait plus, ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilatées par sa grande excitation et devinrent légèrement obscures. Il prit agressivement par la taille Keira qui voulait lui dire qu’il aille plus doucement et la poussa sauvagement sur une espèce de lit fait en fleurs et de paille qui apparut soudainement sous Keira en amortissant sa chute. Le jeune prisonnier se mit par-dessus Keira qui paraissait sous son corps comme une petite poupée toute fragile et qui était un peu crispée, puis il commença à embrasser ses cuisses avec sa langue et prit fortement ses jambes en les écartant.

\- Attends…Tu vas un peu trop vite…Je ne me sens pas très bien…Dit-elle d’une voix toute tremblante par son comportement agressif qu’elle ne comprenait pas, car cela ne le ressemblait pas lui qui était plutôt calme et réservé.

Mais, le prisonnier ne s’arrêta pas et leva sauvagement les jambes de Keira par-dessus ses épaules et commença à la pénétrer en entrant son membre dur dans son vagin étroit. Lorsqu’il était en elle, il sentit la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres vaginales serrer contre son membre, il pouvait pressentir qu’il n’allait pas tenir pour longtemps face à cette telle sensation.

La jeune femme souffrait terriblement par l’agressivité du prisonnier qui la pénétrai sauvagement et qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus à ses yeux. Il la blessa par ses va-et-vient brusque et profond, puis la fit saigner. Quand soudainement, elle ferma ses yeux en pensant aux paroles qu’il lui avait dit tout juste avant qu’elle disparaisse de chez elle.

_Faîtes attention aux forces du mal qui voudront prendre votre esprit à tout moment…_

_Il ne me viendrait jamais à l’idée de vous faire du mal, car vous compter trop cher à mes yeux…_

Toutes ses paroles retentissaient dans la tête de Keira et vu tout d’un coup les yeux du prisonnier qui dévernirent tout noirs et lumineux, son visage était recouvert par d’affreuses grosses veines, ainsi que sa peau qui devenue toute hideuse. La prairie se changea en un endroit obscur dont le sol était rempli d’ossements d’êtres humains et d’animaux, puis le ciel vira d’un rouge sang profond. Keira voyait qu’elle était maintenant en face du démon qui avait volé l’âme de Tristan et que les forces du mal commencèrent à l’envahir. Quelques instants après, il regarda Keira et lui dit d’une voix dont la tonalité était obscure et grave :

\- Chère humaine…Vous avez enfin laissé le son de Dieu pénétrer votre puissant esprit qui me permettra désormais de contrôler l’humanité toute entière à travers toutes les dimensions de cette terre sans le moindre obstacle…Vous êtres humains m’avez puni durant des siècles entier en me bannissant des vôtres et en m’emprisonnant comme un misérable parasite…Vous allez maintenant goûté à ma vengeance, car j’ai à présent le pouvoir absolu qui est votre âme puissante, ainsi que votre corps qui m’appartiendrai à tout jamais…Dit-il se réjouissant en étant en elle.

Il finit par retourner sauvagement Keira et la pénétra par derrière avec son membre qui sembla encore plus grand et douloureux en sentant ses fesses rebondirent contre lui par son mouvement agressif. La jeune femme était soumise et sans défense face à la grande force du démon dont les ailes sortaient de son dos en déchirant sa peau laissant du sang noir couler. Keira essaya de s’échapper, mais n’y arriva pas suite à la douleur et la souffrance qu’elle subissaient. Du sang coulait entre ses cuisses et des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, puis elle se laissa entraîner dans la souffrance et la douleur son corps sans défense. La jeune femme commença à perdre connaissance, lorsque tout d’un coup, en fermant fortement les yeux, elle pensa à sa grande sœur, à l’avenir de la ville, à Tristan, ainsi qu’aux habitants innocents qui finiront à tout jamais engloutis dans les forces du mal. La jeune femme réouvrit ses yeux et essuya ses larmes, elle ne sentit plus aucune douleur, mais une certaine force qui monta en elle, ses mains commencèrent à briller, puis elle se retourna en arrêtant le démon derrière elle en disant d’une voix confiante et déterminée :

\- Être ignoble et voleur d’âmes ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais régner sur cette terre en laissant les forces du mal envahir notre humanité ! Vous avez pris l’âme de ce pauvre innocent qui ne saura plus sous votre emprise à présent. J’ai laissé le son de Dieu pénétrer mon âme, car j’ai eu confiance en lui et je souhaite le délivrer de vous et du mal qui l’entourent par votre faute, ainsi qu’aux autres pauvres âmes sans défense. Dit-elle d’un air confiant en élevant sa voix.

Quand soudainement, elle poussa violemment le démon avec sa main en lançant une lumière foudroyante et fit disparaître le démon qui hurla et paraissait vulnérable par son geste, ainsi que la lumière. Quelques instants après, Keira commença à être essoufflé et perdit connaissance, lorsque tout d’un coup, elle se retrouva allongée par terre sur la colline proche du lac qui semblait être celle de la ville.

En se levant toute étourdie, elle vu quelques instants après, un jeune couple dont la femme était enceinte avec des habits d’une certaine époque sur une barque avec un vieux sac troué, s’approchant en direction de la colline d’où elle se retrouva.


End file.
